


Queen of Night & the King of Stars

by TheKhaoticWeirdo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Friendship/Relationship, COME SIN WITH MEEEE, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Insomnia, Lotsa fucking singing, M/M, Mentions of smutty goodness, Named Reader (sorry), Panic Attacks, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader's name is Kahlua, Slow Burn, This is going to be great., True Ending, i'll tag more as i go along, reader is a female, whoop whoop bad tagger alert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKhaoticWeirdo/pseuds/TheKhaoticWeirdo
Summary: The fighting between the Werewolves and Vampires have ended. Everyone began to merge in with the Humans to go off and try to have a normal life.So that what you began to do. You got into school, became a cheerleader and join other sports. You're even majoring in theater and music. You tried to be like everyone else even though you weren't human. You were a Vampire.A half one anyway.But your 'normal' life was going to get flipped upside down now that Monsters have emerged from the Underground.





	1. It's time to sleep

It was your last class of the day then you have to go prepare for the game. You were twirling your pencil between your fingers, finishing up on an exam on the plays and musicals you’ve learned and performed such as Macbeth, Hamlet, and Wicked. The exam was a 48 multiple choice and a written essay. It was pretty easy to you so I finished it early, checked it over and turned it in. You heard some people groan softly and suck their teeth. It didn’t bother you. Picking up your bags and books, you made my way out of the building towards your dorm.  

 

College was no different than high school honestly except fewer people give a shit about what happens and there are more parties. Everything was the same. Same cliques such as the jocks, the popular girls, the art students, the nerds and the weirdos. You could fit almost anywhere really. You had plenty of ‘friends’ but they weren’t really friends. More like acquaintances. You either tutor them or just generally around them. 

 

“Hey Kahlua!” A familiar voice called. You pushed your hair behind your ear and looked around. You spotted a girl jogging over to you. It was your best friend, Skylar. You’ve been best friends and off and on lovers since Freshman year of high school. “I knew that light blue hair anywhere. Where ya off to, love?” She asked, walking next to you. Right. you did have blue hair huh? You lost a bet and you had to either run naked down the football field or dye your hair blue. You shrugged, shifting my books.

 

“I am debating if I want to got get food and nap or go get dressed for the game and do a practice run with the girls.” You yawned. You’ve been awake since 7:30 am. It’s bad enough you aren’t programmed to be a morning person in the first place but here you, taking morning classes. It was 3:00 pm now and the game starts at 7. You had plenty of time to grab a bite to eat and get a nap in. Maybe. 

 

“What are your plans for the day?” You asked, glancing over at Skylar. You covered your mouth as you yawned again. Skylar stood a good few inches above you. She always wore her iconic leather jacket with the spikes on the shoulders, a white shirt, and some skinny jeans with a spiked choker to match. You always tried to wear the exact opposite. Kind of. Today you wore this light blue skirt with a white shirt, a blue choker, and some flats. You didn’t notice you were matching until you were out of the dorm. It wasn’t a bad thing but It wasn’t on purpose. If you had noticed sooner, you probably would have changed but you were too tired to properly function. You were barely able to pop a blood tablet. 

 

“Hm...I dunno. Probably stalk you for a bit. My crew isn’t here yet so I decided I’d spend time with my favorite little queen of darkness.”  You playfully glared at her. She always teased you for your little secret. When Skylar found out about it, you were having a bit of a “blood-thirsty episode” as she likes to call it. You had run out of supplies and you  _ needed  _ something. You needed someone and she was the only thing that stopped you from slaughtering an entire town or not. You almost killed her that day but she kept coming back. She continued being your friend.

 

We walked across the campus towards a fairly new building which was the female dorm rooms. Your dorm was on the 5th floor so you both waited for the elevator. On the bulletin board next to the elevator were many flyers but one stuck out to you.  A bright pink flyer with...a calculator on it? You pulled it down and looked at it. “Oh..” You whispered. It was Mettaton. The robot monster celebrity from the Underground. He was coming to the campus to find a singer/actor(tress) for his new show. Skylar looked over your shoulder and gasped, snatching the paper out of your hands. I blinked.

 

“Kahula! You should totally do this! This would get your career going.” Skylar squealed. The elevator dinged and the two of you got on. You pressed the floor button and watched the doors close. “This would be awesome! You gotta fuckin’ do this dude.

 

“Tch no. Cause I want to be on stage with a giant box with numbers.”  You rolled your eyes and yawned once again. Before you knew it, you had dropped my books and was being pressed up against the cool metal walls of the elevator. Skylar looked you in the eyes then pressed her lips against yours. She picked you up, causing you to wrap your legs around her waist, not wanting to fall. She planted small kisses on your neck. You growled softly, not wanting to give in easily but it was already too much for me. She knew what made you weak and hated it. “Fine fine fine. I’ll try out. Please put me dooown, Sky.” You begged after involuntarily licking the side of her neck. She didn’t put me down until you got to your floor. 

 

As soon as the doors opened, You hurriedly picked up your books and sped walked to your room. Thanks to how flustered you were, you weren’t able to find your keys fast enough to get in. You looked up at Skylar who looked like nothing ever even happened. You finally got your door opened to the dark large living room and tossed your bag, books, and keys on the couch. You rubbed your eyes. Pulling out your phone, you looked at the time. 3:30 pm. Great time. You set an alarm for 5 pm because if you didn’t, you wouldn’t be up until the next day. “I’m gonna nap..” You said to Skylar. You didn’t wait for a response. Your words were slurred and you barely made it to bed before passing out. 


	2. Who needs sleep when you have new roommates?

It wasn’t even an hour. You weren’t even asleep for an hour before you were suddenly woken up.

 

“Kahulaaaaaaaa!” Skylar dragged that “a” to infinity and it bothered you so much. You hissed when she opened your door, letting light peek through. You pulled the blanket over my head. “Kahlua, love. You have company. New roommates.” You opened your eyes and looked at her. 

 

“You’re shitting me.” You sat up as she shook her head. You knew you would be getting a new roommate soon but shit the RA said next week! You flung the blanket away from you and made your way past Skylar. You ran your hand through your disheveled hair and stood behind the RA and the Dean of Students. They were talking to a short yellow lizard monster and a tall, red-haired fish monster. You stretched, trying to wake yourself up. This is when you realized you probably weren’t going to get to take this nap. 

 

“Ah, there she is.” Ms. Williams turned to you and smiled. She pushed you in front of her. “This is Kahlua. Kahlua, this lovely person is Dr. Alphys and Undyne.” She pointed to the small lizard monster. She was so adorable! She was wearing a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie dress. The intimidating woman next to her was sizing you up, ready to fight you if anything went down that she didn’t like. You waved to them. “I’m going to leave the introductions to you both. Show her around. You know the school better than anyone. If you need anything, talk to your RA.” Ms. Williams handed you another set of keys and a badge. With that, both women left. That left the four of you in the room staring at each other. Skylar cleared her throat. 

 

“Welp dearie. I have to go. See you at the game!” She kissed your cheek and quickly left. Making the awkward silence even more awkward. You turned towards the girls. They looked nervous. Maybe scared. Undyne just looked like she’d rip you apart. You had to remember that Monster had just resurfaced from the Underground. They must have been having trouble telling the good human from the bad ones. Good thing I’m not a human right?

 

“So!” You suddenly spoke, startling Alphys. Undyne just glared at me. Alrighty. Bad start. “Sorry. Um. I’ve never really had a roommate before so I’m a little excited.” You scratched my head. “Anything I can do to help you get settled?” You asked. Alphys shook her head, 

 

“N-n-no we can handle it. Anything I s-s-should k-k-know? Any r-rules? Requests?” Her voice was soft and she was still pretty nervous about you. Was she actually sweating? You better fix this quickly.You don’t want your first roommate to think you’re a monster hater or something. 

 

“Nothing too serious. I’m a theatre major. So there will be a bunch of singing, dancing, lots of costume and whatnot.” You paced around as you spoke. You watched as the two monsters started to relax. “So, it’ll be a little loud with me. I apologize in advance.”  You played with your hair a bit. “Um. I’m also a cheerleader. So there will be a lot of cheers and shit. You’ll see what I mean…” You looked at the clock on the microwave. It was 4:05 pm. “At about 6ish.” I glanced around the room, seeing if you missed anything other than the obvious fact. You picked up your stuff off the couch. You were pretty sure you were talking your head off at this point. “Um...Anything you need that I have you can use. You can use the game system, the DVD player. I have a bunch of movies and anime if you’re into that kind of thing.” You walked into your room and tossed everything that was in your hands in there.

 

“What kind of anime!?” Undyne excitedly spoke up. The tall monster suddenly got into your face. You cleared your throat and pointed towards the boxes near the tv. “A bunch. Go check it out.”  Alphys got there before Undyne did. You snickered, watching them go through the boxes and listened to the excited chatter between them. So they’re fucking dorks too huh? This could be the start of a good friendship. 

 

“If you get hungry, there’s uh..” You walked over to the fridge and found a bunch of nothing. You opened the cabinets and saw boxes and boxes of noodles. “There’s noodles.” Not like you could eat them thanks to garlic powder. They were more for Skylar when she gets seriously wasted and you had to look after her. You’ll buy more if you ever get low or just keep a secret stash.

 

“W-what kind of n-n-noodles?” Alphys asked, appearing next to you. She pushed her glasses up on her face. You looked down at her, smiling gently. 

 

“What kind are you looking for?” You put your hands on your hips. You had almost every flavor there was simply because Sky liked them all. 

 

“We’re going to be g-great friends.” She giggled and walked out of the kitchen. Alphys and Undyne started taking boxes into her room. Some filled with clothes, some filled with collectibles from Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and the rest filled with expensive equipment. 

 

“If you need anything, just knock okay?” You decided to take this time to try and sleep for a second time since you were still kinda tired. You picked your blanket up from off of the floor and got back into your bed. It took no trouble to get back to sleep. 

 

As quickly as you fell asleep, your alarm went off. You cursed softly, getting up. You opened your dresser drawer and pulled out a medicine bottle. It was filled with small white tablets. They were blood tablets. They turn red once you put them in your mouth so they’re pretty cool. You grabbed a towel and pulled out your uniform before heading out of my room into the bathroom. Alphys’ door was closed so you didn’t bother them. You closed the bathroom door, leaning against it. You looked into the mirror.  Wow...you looked exhausted. The whole reason you were tired was that you were a vampire. You were known as a ‘Daywalker’ and basically, that meant you were “part” vampire” So, you could kinda be in the sun, could see yourself in certain mirrors and I don’t need as much blood as the normal vampires. You were able to blend in easier so no one gets suspicious. 

 

You turned the water on, stripped and got in. After about 15 minutes, you heard your phone go off. It was letting you know that you had about an hour until the game. You got out the shower, wrapping the towel around yourself, picked up your clothes and walked out of the bathroom. You were greeted by my new roommates. Their faces turned red and Alphys covered her eyes. Undyne looked in the opposite direction.

 

“Whoops. Sorry guys.” You snickered, speed walking past them. Wow. Day 1 and they’ve seen you almost naked. Awesome start. You closed your bedroom door behind you and quickly put on your black and gold uniform on. You put your hair into a high ponytail with this glittery gold scrunchie. You walked out of your room and you could hear students starting to come out of their rooms and getting excited.

 

“Hey. Remember when I said that it was going to get loud?” You walked over to the couch. The two were cuddled up next to each other. They were so damn cute. You sat down next to them, putting on your shoes.

 

“So uh...What do you do as a cheerleader?” Undyne asked. You looked up at her. You wondered if they even knew cheerleaders existed underground.

 

“I uh just cheer for sports teams like football and basketball. I do flips and splits and other cool things. I help get people excited y’know? You two should totally come with!” You stood up and stretched. “It could be fun. There are more monsters hanging about too.” There was a knock on the door and you turned went to go get it. Before you opened it, you looked at the two again. “If you don’t feel comfortable yet, that’s fine but don’t be strangers!” You opened the door. 

 

“What’s up, Captain!! Are you ready?” One of the girls asked me. She was shorter and very energetic. She was one of the Freshmen. You picked up my pom poms and noticed Alphys and Undyne behind you. 

 

“You guys comin’ with? You asked, grinning. Undyne shrugged, trying to play off that she wasn’t interested but you could clearly see she was. Alphys, the poor little nervous soul, was sweating a bit but she was also very interested. 

 

“I-it shouldn’t b-be too bad.” She said. “I’d l-love to see the r-rest of the campus...and the a-activities.” She got a hold of Undyne’s hand and whatever fear she had melted away. 

 

“Captain!!” Another girl called. “I seem to have forgotten what college I’m in.” You looked into the hallway and saw my entire squad lingering about. All 25 girls and 4 guys. Plus there were people who lived on this floor and on other floors. You cleared my throat, told everyone to give you space before taking off running into a roundoff backflip, sticking the landing. 

 

“LADIES!! Who are weee??”

 

“Mt Ebott Eagles!”

 

“I can’t HEEEAR you!!” You put my hand around my ear, signaling them to get louder. 

 

“MOUNT EBOTT EAGLES!!” Everyone in the hallway screamed and cheered. “CAW CAW CAW!!!” 

 

“That’s what I like to hear!!” You walked back down to the other end of the hall. “Now today we’re battling our rivals!” You paused for dramatic effect. “The Bulldogs!” Everyone in the hallway booed causing you to laugh. “I know, right?. But we gotta show the boys our support! C’mon! Let’s get to the field!!” Literally, almost everyone took off running out of the building. You watched them go then looked at Undyne and Alphys. They were beaming. “Was that good?” Alphys nodded.

 

“That was fucking awesome, punk!” Undyne put her arm around your neck and gave you a noogie. Holy fucking stars she was strong. When she released you, you rubbed the top of your head. You went back into the room, got your duffle bag, and picked up your pom poms.

 

“C’mon lets get going! Don’t wanna be late.” You winked at the two and started to jog towards the stairwell with them right behind you. 

 

This is going to be interesting. This was going to be fun maybe. 


	3. Iiiiiiit's Game Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter loves. It was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be...  
> I thought I knew more about football but I don't. Hope y'alls enjoy!
> 
> The next chapter will be longer annnnd it'll come out soon! Bye bye for now!

Once outside, you took  Undyne and Alphys towards the bleachers. That bit of anxiety had returned. People were staring and started to talk. Some people were glaring, making nasty faces. 

 

“Kahlua!” Skylar called from the top of some bleachers. She was waving to you and the girls. You looked back at your new friends. They looked absolutely skeptical. They seem to have regret coming out here. You gave ‘em a reassuring smile.

 

“Hey, ya’ll are going to be fine. I trust her. She’ll look out for ya.” You jogged over to the bleachers. You spoke to Sky, telling her to look after them as the girls sat in the top row of bleachers close to Skylar. “Alright, I’ll see ya’lls after the game okay?” You jogged back over to my squad before we disappeared back into the building. 

 

So the school does this thing where they called out the name of each football player and a cheerleader would run out and do some flips as they were called. So, of course, captain of the cheerleaders comes out with the captain of the football team. It was the same for the entire season even in basketball. Captain this year was Chase Bradley and god he was a fucking asshole. He was one of those snobby rich boys that have parties every weekend. He’s much different than when you knew him in high school. He’s was a sweetheart then. He was caring while he was your friend but he let the money, popularity and his pride get to his head.

 

Since he was first, You got in front of him as the announcer got the crowd hype so he could start calling them out.

 

“Aye Kahlua...Don’t fuck this up and make me look bad.” He smacked your ass as you walked by. You scoffed, rolling your eyes. 

 

“Sweetheart, I’m not the one who tripped over my own feet and ate dirt.” You crossed your arms over your chest. “And what did I tell ya about touching me, huh?” 

 

 “Fuck did you---”

 

“Coming out with Captain Kahula is our star quarterback, Chaaaaaase Bradleeey!” The announcer screamed into the microphone. That was your cue. You ran out into roundoff backflip leading into more backflips until you were in the middle of the field. Sticking the landing, you put your hands on your hips, smiling widely. You looked back and saw Chase running behind me with his helmet in his hands, smiling and waving at the crowd. The other girls were swooning over him. Disgusting.

 

Soon the rest of the football team was called out and the game got started. The boys were off to a pretty good start, earning themselves 7 points. Whoooo…

 

Honestly, football is the last sport to interest you but since cheerleaders cheer at football games, here you are.  You watched on as both teams tackled each other to the ground. Your coach came over to you, nudging you softly and pointed to the other cheer team. They were up, doing some cheers, occasionally looking over to see if you and your team would react. Of course, you would. You stood up, stretched and picked up your pom poms. The enemy captain had her eyes on you so you smiled at her. She rolled her eyes. 

 

You turned around, looking into the crowd. They honestly looked as bored as you but the game had kinda just started but it’s time to get the crowd hype. Chelsea, one of the other girls on my team, got the girls up and ready. They also stretched. 

 

“Remember to smile ladies..” You murmured to them, gluing a smile on your face. The enemy football coach called a timeout. Perfect.

 

“We should do the Color Rock!” Amy, a freshman said excitedly. You hated that cheer so much, but you didn’t want to reject her idea. She’s normally shy and going with the flow so this wouldn’t hurt. You stood on one of the lower metal bleachers. You looked back at Amy, offering your hand to her.

 

“Come lead it with me then, love!” You laughed as Amy squealed. She took your hand and came up with you. The two of you and the rest of the girls turned towards the crowd.

 

“C’mon guys, you know what you gotta do!!” Amy shouted into the crowd after you encouraged her a bit. The audience mimicked her stomping and clapping.

 

“C’mon guys! You know what you gotta do!!”  The girls shouted, jumping up and down and some doing cartwheels.

 

“You gotta rock with blaaaaaaack! Rock with the black!” You continued, moving your hips and shaking the pom poms. 

 

“You gotta rock with the blaaaaack! Rock with the black!” The girls and the audience cheered.

 

“You gotta roll with the gooold! Roll with the gold!” 

 

“You gotta roll with the goooold! Roll with the gold!!!” At this point, the most of the crowd is standing up and cheering. You stepped down from the bleachers, still waving pom poms. You looked over and saw the enemy squad glaring slightly. 

 

The game continued. Before you sat back down, you looked towards the top of the bleachers, checking on your new friends. Your friends were surrounded by other Monsters. Undyne looked like she was having the time of her life. She was screaming encouraging words and…..she suplexed a fucking rock? Skylar and Alphys looked just as shocked. That didn’t disrupt the game that everyone was so focused on. After receiving a thumbs up from Alphys, you sat down. It was 29 to 0, 2nd Quarter. Geez. You knew the boys were good but they don’t have to kick ass this bad. The game went to half-time and we had a small cheer battle against the other cheer squad. Their coach yelled at them for how unorganized they were. You thought they did pretty good.

 

But back to the game! It was 35 to 13 and the last quarter was coming to an end. The crowd started shouting “Let’s go Eagles, Let’s go!” for the last 45 seconds of the game. The announcer was going crazy as Chase is running down the field, making one last touchdown. Everyone in the crowd is standing up, jumping and screaming. It was finally over. People started leaving the stands to either go get some sleep or they’re going to go get ready for Chase’s victory party.

 

Skylar, Undyne, and Alphys came down from the bleachers and were waiting for me at the exit. Before you could pick up your bag, the devil himself wrapped his arm around your waist.

 

“Come to the party tonight,” Chase whispered as he roughly pulled you towards him.  “You never come. You promised in high school you would come to at least one.” You pulled away from him. 

 

“One. You need a shower badly. Ugh.” You looked him up and down and rolled my eyes. “Two. That was before you became this….” You waved your hand in front of him.  “...asshole.” He stared for a moment.

 

“Tch. Whatever.” Chase muttered and jogged off with the rest of the boys. He looked back at you then started laughing with his friends as they disappeared into the locker room. You picked up your bag, stuffed the pom poms into it then caught up with the girls. 

 

“You okay?” Skylar asked, putting a hand on your shoulder. Undyne and Alphys crowded around me, also worried.

 

“Yeah of course.” You nodded and grinned. “I need a shower and a nap…” My stomach growled. You rubbed the back of your head as the girls laughed. “And food apparently.” 

 

You could get used to this. Having more friends. It wasn’t something you were used to. Back in high school, it was just you, Chase and Skylar. So having more friends could be fun.

 

You could really get used to this.


	4. Parties aren't for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme tell ya how tired i am
> 
> I've been spelling "Kahlua" wrong this entire time 
> 
> I need a nap
> 
> or coffee...
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! See ya later! :)

It was about 1:30 am and my cell phone was ringing. You woke up and felt around for it but you caught it too late. You hissed, rubbing your eyes at the brightness of the screen. I missed a call from Skylar. 

 

The fuck could she want?

 

You called her back only to be welcomed with loud music, laughter and… moaning? Oh, stars.

 

“Kaaaahluuua. I...I need a ride.” Skylar slurred her words. “I need... *hic* you to come get me..please..” She giggled. She’s drunk off of her ass at Chase’s party. So much for not going to that. You sighed, running your hand over your face.

“Stay where you are, alright Sky?” You slipped on a pair of jeans, a tank top, and some shoes. “Don’t go anywhere, y’hear? I’m on my way.” You told her. She made some sort of noise for confirmation before hanging up. You grabbed your keys and walked out of your room but not before popping a few tablets. If you kept taking these so quickly, I’m going to run out again. Shit.

 

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Undyne and Alphys were watching Inuyasha. Well, Undyne was. Alphys was fast asleep. You tried to walk past them as quietly as you could but you caught Undyne’s attention.

 

“Sup punk..?” She said with a yawn. “Where ya off to?” She looked at the time on her phone then back at me. “It’s almost 2 am.”

 

“I know..” You shrugged your shoulders. “Remember the party we were invited to earlier?” She nodded. “Sky went and she’s absolutely trashed. She called me cause she can’t drive.” 

 

“Ah.,” Undyne said. She looked down at Alphys, gently picking her up. She took her into her room, tucked her in and came back out. “Alright, i'm ready.”

 

Huh?

 

“Wait..what?” You blinked, a little shocked.

 

“You’re not going out by yourself, Kahlua,” Undyne said, rolling her good eye. She walked past me and opened the door. “Well. Don’t just stand there. C’mon.” She walked out the door. You followed obediently, closing the door behind you. You walked down the stairs and out into the parking lot to your truck. The drive Chase’s house which was a little far from the campus but you didn’t mind it. The neighborhood he was in was quiet so you were able to find his house rather quickly. You parked in a spot at the end of the street. You and Undyne started walking.

 

“So. Are you and her together?” Undyne asked, putting her hands in her jacket pockets.

 

“Nah not anymore..” You said.  “We’re not too good for each other, y’know? But she’s still my best friend.” You smiled sadly. 

 

“Hm..” Undyne didn’t say anything else. She looked ahead of her at the house you were slowly approaching.

 

“How long you and Alphys been together?” You asked, trying to avoid the silence and start a conversation.

 

“About 2 years. Our anniversary is coming up.” She blushed, this wide, toothy grin glued to her face. How cute! 

 

“Y’all are so adorable damn it.” You giggled, causing her to blush more. She gently punched your arm. “Any plans on marrying her?” She looked confused. “Ahhh. So for monsters, I know that when you find your soulmate, you two make the decision of merging souls, yeah?” She nodded. 

 

“So for humans, there’s a large gathering of friends and family in a church or a beach or wherever. Alphys would wear a lovely white dress and you’d wear a dress or a suit and you say vows.” You kinda knew you were rambling but it seemed like Undyne didn’t mind. She was rather interested. “And there’s a ring and stuff. It’s how humans show that they want to be together forever, y’know? It’s kinda complicated too but yeah..” 

 

“Humans are weird.” Undyne laughed.

 

“Yeah, they are.” You laughed with her. The two of you walked up the steps into Chase’s mansion. You were greeted by people who were sitting on the step outside. They didn’t seem bothered by Undyne, which was great. It was loud and crowded inside. You slid past couples that were making out and had to walk over those that were passed out. 

 

“Kahlua??” You looked around to find the male voice that called you. It was Chase. For fuck’s sake. He quickly came over, hugging you. “I thought you said parties aren’t your thing!” He was clearly drunk. No way would a sober Chase hug you.

 

“They aren’t, love. I’m here to get Skylar.” You pulled away from his hug. He looked disappointed. Why? He sighed and pointed upstairs.

 

“Careful...she’s with some chick.” He left to the kitchen to get another beer.

 

You were confused. Maybe you were the asshole for treating him like this. You shook the feeling away and tried to go upstairs. Undyne was pressed against a wall with 2 girls dancing on her. 

 

What? We were only here for a few minutes.  

 

You started snickering. Undyne had become a bit flustered, silently begging for you to help her. 

 

“No! She’s mine.” You purred, squeezing in between her and them. As the girls left they said, “Sorry Captain”. You grabbed Undyne’s hand and headed upstairs. Once at the top, I let her go.

 

“Thank you..” She muttered, blushing. You laughed.

 

“No problem, love. “You’ll get used to it if you and Alphys go to more parties.” She quickly shook her head.

 

“Nah I’ll pass.” She snorted.

 

There were a lot of rooms up here but you knew which one she was in. You could hear it. You bit your lip, lightly knocking on the door. The moaning hadn’t stopped. You groaned. You didn’t wanna do this at all. 

 

“Stop being a bitch and open the door…” You whispered to yourself, putting your hand on the doorknob. You glanced over my shoulder at Undyne who was redder than a tomato. “I can meet you back outside if you want.” 

 

“Punk, open the damn door.” She said quickly. Damn, she knew you were stalling too. You slowly opened the door... 

 

And boooy did you wish you didn’t.

 

You had to witness this messy, tangled lesbian orgy.

 

“She with some chick” You muttered, mocking Chase. You wished it were 1 girl. Skylar was with 3 other women, one had happened to be Chelsea from the cheer squad. You couldn’t seem to take your eyes away from the black 18 inch, double-edged dildo. 

 

You didn’t sign up for this. This wasn’t in your friendship contract. Holy fuck. It didn’t help that they were so into it that they didn’t notice the door had opened. You cleared my throat.

 

“Oh fuck..” Skylar literally rolled off of the bed, landing face first on the ground and leaving the other 3 very unhappy. “Heeeey Kahlua.” 

 

“C’mon. Let's go.” You put your hands on your hips

 

“But Kahluaaaaa.” There’s she goes, dragging the ‘A’ again. An attempt to convince you to do something. Not happening. She started crawling towards you, trying to be sexy but she really looked like the chick from the Ring.  

 

“No no no.” You said quickly. You grabbed her clothes, tossing them at her. “Get dressed. Let's go. You called me to come get you and I’m here.” You yawned. “It’s fucking 3 something in the morning and I have to be at auditions at 11. Let's go.” 

 

Skylar pouted but obeyed. She stood up, stumbling and using the wall for support as she got dressed. Undyne had disappeared into the hallway. You crossed my arms over my chest, watching your lovely best friend fail at putting on her shoes. While she was leaning over, she started to fall but you caught her, easing her onto the ground and putting her shoes on for her. By the time you were finished, she had passed out. 

 

“Fuck me…” You growled.

 

“I’ll gladly do so, Captain!” Chelsea squealed. The other girls nodded in agreement.

 

“Nope no. Go back to what you were doing.” You said quickly as you dragged Sky into the hallway. You closed the door behind you then glared down at you unconscious friend. 

 

“Imma kill when she wakes up.” You said when you looked up at Undyne. You started to pick Sky up but Undyne got to her before you could, lifting her over her shoulder with ease. This woman is strong. You didn’t question how strong either. 

 

We headed downstairs. You looked around and spotted the host of the party leaning on the wall, frowning as if he lost his best friend. Had to admit that he kinda did. Back in high school, you were the best of friends. It was always Skylar, Chase and yourself. You were so close that you found a damn college with all of our majors. I frowned. Sweet memories. Once you got here though, Chase pretended as if he didn’t know you or Skylar. You were “too weird” for his crowd. He didn’t want to be seen with a goth and whatever you would call me. A pastel goth?  You didn't know

 

“Yo Chase!” You yelled from across the room. He looked up sadly. You sucked my teeth, putting your hand on your hip. 

 

“Look. Next party you have better be the biggest shit yet.” He grinning then. You shook my head, rushing out the door with Undyne behind me. We made our way to my truck. ‘ _ Please don’t let her wake up and do some stupid shit…’ _ I thought. That’s a classic night for Skylar honestly. Go to a party, get drunk, call me, pass out and while I’m driving, without fail, she wakes up and tempts you for a bite. You were nervous. That was the last thing you wanted  Undyne to see. 

 

Undyne placed Sky in the backseat, latching her seatbelt on. You took a deep breath before getting into the car. You peeked into your mirror on Skylar before driving off. You checked the time and you groaned. Undyne chuckled, knowing how bad you just wanted to sleep. 

 

“Shush you!” You playfully glared. “You get to sleep in all day with your girlfriend while I gotta get up for some audition in the morning. God damn it” It only made her laugh more. You snickered a bit.  

 

You were almost back to the dorm without incident before sweet smell of blood hit your nose. You have never slammed the breaks so hard. You looked back at Skylar, frantically trying to find out where she was bleeding from. When she made eye contact with me, she grinned. She was poking her bottom lip out where she had bit onto it.  You swallowed hard, putting your eyes back on the road and driving again. She’s going to be the end of you. 

 

“Sorry, thought I saw an animal.” You chuckled nervously. Undyne had probably noticed how distressed I was as I turned the radio on for a few moments   _ ‘Don’t lose yourself to something so small. You’re doing so well. It’s only been a few months! Don’t fuck this up now.’  _ You thought as you pulled into a parking space in the lot.

 

Skylar was out again, thankfully. Undyne had pulled her out and lifted her over her shoulder again was heading inside. You were still in the truck, trying to pull yourself together. You looked in the mirror and the first thing you noticed was your eyes. Normally, they’re dark brown but right now, they were blood red. Ha. Very punny. It’s a bad sign. You needed your pills.

 

You quickly got out and caught up with Undyne just as she pressed the button for an elevator. You started nibbling on your nails

 

“Kahlua, you alright?” Undyne asked, raising an eyebrow. You nodded, forcing a yawn. 

 

“Yeah. Just really tired is all..” You rubbed your eyes so you didn’t have to look at her. She didn’t ask anything after that. When the elevator came, you got on and it took us to our floor. You unlocked the door and let Undyne walked in first so she could set Skylar on the couch. It gave you a chance to look at your face again now that you were calmer. Thankfully, your eyes were brown again. Undyne looked exhausted from the little adventure “You didn’t have to come, y’know?”

 

“Shut up” Undyne gave me a wide smile. “That’s what friends are for.” She yawned, heading into Alphys’ room. “Night punk.”

 

Once Undyne closed the door, You ran into your room, scarfing down blood tablets. They’re helping but...they aren’t enough. “Fuck.” You hissed softly. They’ll have to hold you for now.

 

You opened the closet door, pulling out a blanket and an extra pillow. You walked over to the couch, placing the blanket over Skylar and gently putting the pillow under her head. Going into the kitchen, you grabbed a pack of crackers, 2 water bottles, and the small trash can. You set the crackers and water on the table and the trash can next to the couch. 

 

Now that she’s settled, you could attempt to sleep. Problem was..you weren’t even tired anymore. 

 

It didn’t stop you from jumping into bed and burying your face in the pillow. 

 

You started to relax now that you didn’t have anything to worry about. This audition is going to be a breeze…

 

You suddenly sat up.

 

You have nothing prepared…


	5. This is for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned/Used
> 
> We R Who We R- Ke$ha  
> Alexander Hamilton- Hamilton (Lin-Manuel Miranda)  
> Billionaire- Travie McCoy ft Bruno Mars  
> Defying Gravity- Wicked

You  _ may  _ be in a bit of a panic. Normally you have things organized. You’ll know what you’re going to perform and run through it a few times and have it perfected. After you stripped Skylar of her clothes, putting them in the washer and put her in a t-shirt, you pulled up a list of songs that you could work with. None of them stick out like ”Hell yeah, this song is gonna wow the judges.” You sighed, walking out into the living room with my laptop in your hands. You needed coffee. Placing the laptop on the counter, you started up a pot, pulling out the sugar and the hazelnut creamer. It was about 7:50 am so there was no real reason to head back to sleep but you did decide once this was over, you’re locking your door, turning your phone off and sleeping the rest of the day. College was going to be the end of you but it was kinda your own fault. You wanted to be so involved with everything. Cheerleading, Volleyball, you’ve even been in small theater shows and much more. And it was only your second year. 

 

Well when your father was alive, he told you to put yourself out there. “Don’t let being a vampire stop you from doing what you love. Do  _ everything! _ ”, he’d tell you. He was so proud of you. No matter what you did he was just so proud. When he got sick, you finally made a decision that I wanted to be on stage. He couldn’t stop smiling but he apologized almost immediately, saying he wouldn't be able to make it to any of the shows you were going to perform in which wasn’t true. He lived long enough for your first performance of Wicked at the Shakespeare Theater. It was amazing and for the first time in awhile, he cried. Happy tears of course. He told you that was the best performance he had ever seen. He loved ‘Defying Gravity.’ He loved it so much, you sung it on our way home that night.

 

“That’s it…” You murmured as you poured coffee into a mug. You looked up the lyrics for the song just to refresh your memory and began humming softly to yourself. The weeks after your first performance, he got worse and soon passed away. You tried to convince him to let you change him.

 

“Now now mon amour…” He coughed. “I’ve seen this world much too long. I’ve lived through heartbreak and happiness. We’ll see each other again soon…”

 

You made sure he was comfortable when he died. You played songs and read his favorite poems. That night, he asked you to sing “the song that I love from the show”. And you did. You held his hand and sung until he took his very last breath. My mother was nowhere to be found. Not the night he died nor at his funeral. You still haven’t heard from her.

 

The clicking of a door opening notified you of someone being up. You quickly wiped my eyes and glanced up at the yellow lizard monster. You smiled at her and she waved. 

 

“What are you doing up so early, love?” You asked. The loud snoring coming from her room was the only answer you needed. You snickered softly.

 

“Mhmm…” She yawned and made her way to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup. “I c-could ask y-y-you the s-same thing..” She poured the sugar and creamer.

 

“I have this audition in a few hours and I didn’t have anything prepared.” You shrugged. You nodded towards the couch. “Once I picked her up, I couldn’t head back to sleep.” You a sip of your coffee. Alphys nodded, understanding what you were saying. The two of you stood in the kitchen for a while, talking about some of her favorite anime and other sciencey things. When Alphys talks about something she’s passionate about, she doesn’t stutter. It was awesome to witness it. You listened to the stories of her helping Frisk through the underground and how Undyne tried to fight them but ended up not capturing them in the end.  You told her about my first experience of stage fright and how you threw up on stage. She laughed so hard, she started choking on her coffee. You patted her on the back, laughing.

 

Once Undyne’s snoring eased up, Alphys wished you good luck and went back to bed. The buzzer on the washer went and you went to put Skylar’s clothes in the dryer. You went back to working on the song, trying different pitches and seeing what was most comfortable for you. When 9 am rolled around, you got in the shower. You wrapped a towel around yourself and walked out of the bathroom, your wet cyan hair sticking to my face. Undyne was in the kitchen this time, fixing herself a cup of coffee. She turned towards you and a blush crept onto her face. You smirked.

 

“Second time this has happened. Someone owes me dinner before anyone gets a full view.” You snickered, walking into my room. Undyne rolled her eyes. 

“Where are you even going so early?” She asked, leaning against the counter. 

 

“Auditions!” You called out as you were trying to get into some skinny jeans. You were jumping up and down and shimmying into them. Success! They looked good too. You threw on a back tank and started drying my hair.

 

Your father gave you a golden locket with a picture of you him inside it, calling it your lucky necklace. You kissed it and put it on.

 

Undyne leaned against my door frame as you dried my hair. You could hear Alphys was up again, making her way over as well. “What’s it for?”

 

“This calculator robot monster.” You ran your hand through your hair, checking for damp spots. “He’s looking for someone to perform with him while he’s on tour during the summer. Sky wouldn’t let me pass up this opportunity.” You found the pink flyer on the floor and handed it to Undyne. The couple looked at each other, grinning and silently agreeing not to say anything. 

 

“I h-h-hope everything g-goes well,” Alphys said, stealing her girlfriend’s mug of coffee and leaving to go back to her room. Undyne blinked, watching her leave. 

 

“Hey.” You said, getting her attention as you finished putting on your shoes. “Thank you again for coming with me to come get Skylar...she’s a handful sometimes.” 

 

“Pfft.” Undyne waved it off. “No problem punk. Anytime.” 

 

“Um...She’s gonna be kinda grumpy when she wakes up but she’ll probably leave once she’s awake.” You yawned. You grabbed your bag and checked your phone.An email that was sent out earlier said to get there early so we don’t get caught by the large crowds and the paparazzi. “I should head out…” Without thinking, you popped open your pill bottle to take a few pills. You hesitated, looking back for Undyne but she headed into the kitchen to see if she could get something started to eat. You got your small bookbag and went into the kitchen, filling it with snacks and a water bottle.

 

“See you guys later! Text me if you need anything.” You called out as you made your way out the door. It wasn’t going to be a long walk to the building for the art students so you took this time to get rid off any nerves you had. Putting some earbuds in your ears, you started listening to a playlist I titled, “Get pumped” and the first song that came on was ‘We R Who We R’ by Kesha. Oh my god, You  _ love _ this song. You were practically dancing all the way to the building.

 

There was a huge crowd in front of the building and you didn’t feel like waiting around so you snuck around back. You climbed over a small fence and entered through an unlocked window that no one bothers to lock. After catching your breath, you headed down the long hallway towards the auditorium. 

 

Alexander, a person who was also majoring in theatre, spotted you and waved you over.  He snuck in the same way you did and had been chilling in here for an hour or so. You sat on the floor, excitedly talking about the songs you planned on singing and imagining what it would be like if you got picked to be on tour with Mettaton. Alex didn’t know what he’d do but you would probably drop from the cheer squad or volleyball team to focus on the tour and your major. You didn’t want this at first because dude looks like a calculator but people LOVED him. You weren’t going to question it.

 

Slowly but surely, people that were trying out for the audition were coming in and sitting in the front and those that were just here to see Mettaton were sitting anywhere they can find. It was crazy. You and Alexander were sitting in the front row so we got a great view of the stage and the judge’s table. Suddenly, everyone started screaming and chanting “Mettaton”. You stood up and looked over at the entrance.

 

Holy.

 

Shit.

 

That’s not a calculator at all. You were lied to. This is a tall, shiny pink and black robot in a fur coat and he has these legs that are just so sleek and his hair is gorgeous. He wasn’t what you imagined at all. You just stared, jaw hitting the floor. You didn’t expect him to be so...handsome.

 

Mettaton strutted towards the judge’s table, waving and blowing kisses at everyone, causing them to scream more. He leaned against the table and waited for everyone to calm down so he could speak. He had 2 skeletons and a cat monster with him.

 

“Hello, darlings~” Mettaton’s voice was so smooth. He was really hot, Jesus. Who made him?! “I’m pretty sure you all know what this is about but I am looking for 1 or 2 talented people to join me on my tour and my show!” He sat on the table, crossing one leg over the other, showing off his pink glittery boots. 

 

You were nervous now. You had to impress this guy.  As everyone sat down, you could still hear the excited chatter in the crowd. “Alright darlings, we’ll do this in alphabetical order.” 

 

And so it began. You could have sworn this was America’s Got Talent. There were great auditions and there were auditions that were just cringe-worthy. Mettaton, Burgerpants, Sans, and Papyrus looked rather, frustrated. Well, not Papyrus. You’ve learned that he is literally the sweetest thing. He was so patient with everyone. Always giving them kind words and encouraging them to do better 

 

“Alexander Hamilton. Sweetheart, you’re up!” Mettaton took a sip of his water. You snickered softly. Alex punched you in the arm, knowing you were laughing at the fact his name was Alexander Hamilton.  

 

“Shut up, Kahlua.” He whispered quickly, glaring as he made his way to the stage. 

 

“Don’t throw away your shot!” You called out, getting a few laughs from the crowd. He groaned as he made his way up the steps. He knew what was next

 

Someone started singing, “Alexander Hamilton” and almost everyone joined in. The theater students made it their priority to do it every time someone says his full name.  Alex put his face in his hands, laughing. They got through the whole song before Alex could start his song. His song was ‘Billionare’ by Travie McCoy. You forgot how well he could sing and how much you liked the song. Sadly, Mettaton didn’t look impressed. Everyone in the audience started clapping along as well as Papyrus and Burgerpants.   

 

Once it was over, Mettaton thanked him. Sans was just telling puns. Papyrus and Burgerpants gave him encouraging words and sent him back to his seat. When he sat down, he looked as if he were about to cry.

 

“What’s wrong? You did amazing, love!” You whispered. Alex put his face in his hands, murmuring that he didn’t do well. You rubbed his back. “Shush, you did great. I’m serious.” You whispered to him. 

 

Mettaton went through several more people before he called for a break. You pulled out my phone to distract yourself. You started scrolling through UnderNet, liking pictures and sharing stuff. Skylar had texted me that she was here. You stood up looking around for her but couldn’t find her. After about 20 minutes, Mettaton started calling people up again. Some people from Skylar’s band even performed. He finally made his way to the “Z”s

 

“Last but not least, Kahlua Zachari” Mettaton called. You jumped up a little too quickly. Your nerves came back. People shouted from the crowd “Go Captain!!” and you smiled a bit as you got on stage, taking a few deep breaths..

 

“Hello, dearie.” Mettaton leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “What are your going to sing for us today, Gorgeous?”

 

“I’m going to singing uh...Defying Gravity from Wicked.” I said into the mic. “It’s gonna be a little short, y’know? Cause it’s kinda sung by 2 people but, y’know.” Mettaton nodded.

 

“I WISH YOU LUCK HUMAN!” Papyrus shouted, giving me a thumbs up.

 

“I feel it  _ in my bones  _ that you’re going to do well, kid.” Sans grinned.

 

“ _ Tabia _ honest, that wasn’t very  _ humerous _ .” You said into the mic, not skipping a beat. There was a mixture of laughs and groans. Soon the music started as you were scanning the audience for Skylar and you finally saw her. She was sitting with Undyne and Alphys in one of the closer rows.

 

_ Something has changed within me _

_ Something is not the same _

_ I'm through with playing by the rules _

_ Of someone else's game _

_ Too late for second-guessing _

 

You started off a little shaky but you pulled it together.

 

_ Too late to go back to sleep _

_ It's time to trust my instincts _

_ Close my eyes and leap! _

 

_ It's time to try _

_ Defying gravity _

_ I think I'll try _

_ Defying gravity _

_ And you can't pull me down! _

 

_ I'm through accepting limits _

_ 'cause someone says they're so _

_ Some things I cannot change _

_ But till I try, I'll never know! _

_ Too long I've been afraid of _

_ Losing love I guess I've lost _

_ Well, if that's love _

_ It comes at much too high a cost! _

_ I'd sooner buy _

_ Defying gravity _

_ Kiss me goodbye _

_ I'm defying gravity _

_ And you can't pull me down _

 

People were out of their seats, cheering.

 

_ So if you care to find me _

_ Look to the western sky! _

_ As someone told me lately: _

_ "Everyone deserves the chance to fly!" _

_ And if I'm flying solo _

_ At least I'm flying free _

_ To those who'd ground me _

_ Take a message back from me _

_ Tell them how I am _

_ Defying gravity _

_ I'm flying high _

_ Defying gravity _

_ And soon I'll match them in renown! _

_ And nobody in all of Oz _

_ No Wizard that there is or was _

_ Is ever gonna bring me down! _

 

You took another deep breath. 

 

_ Bring Me Dooooown! _

 

There were a lot of people standing up and cheering now. Including the judges.

 

_ Ooohhhh! _

 

As you ended the song, you took a small step back from the mic, trying to catch your breath. You didn’t notice how many people were actually in the auditorium. The seats were full and there were people sitting on the floors but everyone was standing…

 

For you.

 

You couldn’t wipe the smile off your face. You bowed. When you looked up, you gasped softly. 

You saw your father, clapping and cheering along with everyone else but when you blinked, he was gone. There were tears forming in your eyes.

 

“Kahlua, Darling! That was amazing!” Mettaton was clapping and smiling widely. 

“T-thank you!” You bowed again. You got compliments from Papyrus and Sans. As you quickly got off the stage, you sat back down next to Alex. He was excitedly shaking you, saying he didn’t know you could sing like that. At that moment you couldn’t even speak. You were still trying to take everything in. You saw your father. Your papa… You couldn’t think straight.

 

Mettaton got the crowd to calmed down so he could speak again. He thanked everyone for coming and trying out. Many people in the audience started to leave out. Mettaton and his friends were starting to pack up so they could leave. 

 

Your heart was pounding. You found yourself rushing out of one of the side door into a hallway. As soon as the door closed, you were sliding to the ground, clutching your chest and sobbing. 

 

You didn’t hear the door open behind you. You didn’t notice until you felt a presence next to you. When you looked up, Mettaton was kneeling next to you with a worried expression on his face. 

 

“Darling…” He spoke softly. “What’s wrong?” 

 

Fuck. You get to meet Mettaton and you’re a fucking mess. Good Job Kahlua. Good job.

 

“Um..” You muttered, rubbing your eyes. “Overwhelmed I guess…” You chuckled. “My father would have been proud of me. I hope.” You wrapped your hand around the locket, gently squeezing it. Mettaton looked at me sadly.

 

“Of course he would!” He puts his hand on your shoulder. “That performance was spectacular! It gave me chills. It was one of the _ best _ performances I’ve seen.” He smiled broadly.  It was such a lovely smile. You gave a small one back in return.

 

“Thank you, sir…” You whispered softly.  

 

“No ‘sir’ needed. Mettaton is fine.” He winked at you. “I have to go for now. Are you going to be okay, gorgeous?”

 

“Yeah of course.” You nodded. He stood up, offering his hand to you. You took it, pulling yourself up.

 

“Ta ta for now darling!” He hugged you before he went back into the auditorium. You leaned back against the wall, rubbing your eyes again. You hated crying. You felt open...Vulnerable.  When you put your hands down, you were greeted to Skylar. Shit. Here we go.

 

“What’s wrong? Who do I need to fuck up?” She held my arms, looking you over. “Was it him?” She looked through the small window at the robot and his friends talking with a bunch of students. “I’ll kill em, y’know.” She started to go back inside but you quickly pulled her back outside. 

 

“No Skylar. It wasn’t him. Jesus.” You quickly said. Her anger suddenly disappeared.

 

“Is it about your dad..?” She asked. You nodded, quickly pulled into a tight hug. She whispered an ‘I’m sorry’ and you pushed her away soon after.

 

“If you make me cry again, I swear…” You muttered, heading back inside. She chuckled softly, following you. You started looking for your bag which, wasn’t where you left it. 

 

Fucking great. 

 

You got on the floor, looking in each row for it. It never turned up. The only good thing about this is there wasn’t anything in it but water and a bag of chips. You really liked that bag though. At least you had your phone and your wallet was back at the dorm. “Whatever…” You muttered.

 

The auditorium had cleared up since Mettaton and friends left. Skylar and her band members started to set up on stage since they practiced here quite often.

 

“Hey Kahlua!” One of her bandmates, Phoenix, called you as you sat down. The jogged over to you. “When are you going to perform with us again?” When they had gigs at clubs and such, you’d join them when you wanted to make some money. 

 

“After I get some sleep.” You yawned. 

 

“Tch. You’re such a vampire! You do nothing but eat and sleep on your days off from class.” They groaned. Oh if they only knew. You rolled your eyes, waving them off.

 

“So!” You yawned again. Fuck. You should really get going. “I’ll probably join the next time you guys have a gig though. Could really use the cash.”

 

“Will you allow me to dress you this time?” The drummer of the band, Jett asked. You playfully glared.

 

“As long as it’s nothing yellow or super tight, sure.” You stood up, stretching. Skylar came over and hugged you.

 

“Go get some sleep.” She kissed your forehead. As you left, you waved goodbye them. It was time to make this journey across the campus again. Taking your hair down from the ponytail, your hair fell to your shoulders. You had a headache from crying and the ponytail wasn’t helping. 

 

It was rather hot today and the sun was just beaming down on you. You hissed softly, walking a bit faster. . The sooner you got to the dorm, the sooner the demonic fire orb would stop hurting you. The normal 30-minute walk was dropped to about 15 thanks to a few shortcuts. Walking into the building, you were hit with cold air.

 

“Thank you for A/C.” It was short lived when you had to run for the elevator. There were only 3 other people inside so it wasn’t that bad. Once you got to your floor, you were literally skipping, ready to jump into your bed. The dorm door was slightly opened and that made you a little nervous but you heard laughing. You slowly walked and looked around to see Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus in the kitchen and Sans in the bean bag chair, asleep. No one has noticed you yet.

 

“Hello, Darling~!”  You almost jumped out of your skin. You looked over to an outlet near the tv where a lovely robot was plugged in. That’s when everyone got up to greet you. You were picked up in a bone-crushing hug from Papyrus. Once you were released, you got pulled into a headlock by Undyne and was given a noogie. They’re so strong.  God bless Alphys. She was the gentle one. She gave you a big hug. 

 

“HUMAN! YOUR PERFORMANCE TODAY WAS AMAZING!” Papyrus shouted. This is his natural voice. Neat. 

 

“I didn’t know you could sing like that dork!” Undyne piped up. You smiled at her as you made your way past her to the fridge. You were a bit embarrassed. You set your phone on the counter and grabbed a water bottle. 

 

“Thank you.” You said after taking a long sip. You pushed your hair behind your ears. You leaned against the counter, listening as the conversations continued. Papyrus had invited you to his house for spaghetti which would probably kill you but it’s a risk I’m willing to take. Papyrus was too much of a sweetheart for you to say no.  

 

You started scrolling through UnderNet as they talked. Your phone started blowing up with notifications. You put my phone down and just let it buzz for a while. You looked around the room. Sans was rather comfortable in your bean bag chair and Mettaton was...watching you?.It was like his visible neon pink eye was staring into your soul. Your face heated up and you quickly looked back at my phone. Why was he looking at you? Was there something on your face? You lifted your phone up, opening the camera but there was nothing there. You glanced up at him again. Okay good. He wasn’t looking anymore. You moved out of the kitchen so you were in Undyne and Papyrus’ way. You had no idea what they were making but you didn’t want to get hurt in the process.

You went back to UnderNet to see why you were getting so many notifications. You have been tagged in so many videos of the audition from today. There were so many comments on your video.

 

“Jesus…” You murmured, scrolling down the comments. They were filled with compliments. It warmed your heart. 

 

You yawned, setting your phone down and rubbing your face in your hands. I’m actually really tired. There are so many projects and papers that are due soon. There are exams that are coming up. You didn’t have time to sleep but you were going to make time for this nap. “As much as I love to hang, I need to go to sleep. I’ve been waking up early for classes and whatnot. I need a nap.” You made my way to the room.

 

“REST WELL HUMAN KAHLUA!” Papyrus waved then went back to looking through your cabinets. 

 

“Seeya Dork!” Undyne said. Alphys waved. 

 

“Good night, Kahlua.” Mettaton murmured. He looked up from whatever he was doing, watching you leave. 

 

You closed the door behind you. You threw on some shorts and pulled off your bra. Now you were comfortable and hopefully, you could go to sleep. This time, you turned your phone off. Somewhere deep in your heart, you feel like this is going to be a very short nap but at this point, you’ll take what you can get. You turned on the A/C, got your blanket and curled up into your bed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reader finally gets some well-deserved sleep. Hehe.


	6. What are friends for....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape, mentions of blood, mentions of cutting

When anyone talks about Skylar, they talk about how she’s a troublemaker. They say she’s the coolest, sweetest, loyal friend you could ever have.

 

You would probably agree if you hadn’t dated her. Yes, she is all those things but when you were with her, you saw a side of her that you hoped no one will ever see. It isn’t pretty. She can be controlling. She could be aggressive and can get physical. She’s unpredictable when she has been drinking. She could be calmish like when you picked her up with Undyne or she could be an absolute disaster. You’d be lying if you said she doesn’t make me nervous. Scared even. 

 

You woke up at 11 pm. You literally slept through the rest day and don’t regret it at all. You rolled over, taking your phone off the charger and turning it on. You received multiple texts from Skylar that she was in trouble.

 

“Fuck.” You groaned into your pillow and quickly got up, putting on a pair of shorts and shoes. You phone started to vibrated as you tried to sneak into the living room where your guests were sleeping.

 

“Kahlua...I’ve been arrested… *hic*” She slurred through the phone.

 

“WHAT?” You yelled. You covered your mouth and glanced around. Seems like no one woke up. Good. You grabbed your car keys and quickly went out the door. You didn’t notice a skeleton missing. “Where are you?”

 

“The police station in Naples...the town over.” She mumbled. 

 

“Why are you in a town over? Were you at a club? A party?” You asked, worriedly. What could she have done that got her arrested? “I’ll be there soon. Can you please not do anything that would piss anyone off?” You shoved your phone in your pocket as you called for the elevator.

 

“hey kid.” You whipped around, stumbling backward into the wall. You looked down towards the skeleton in front of me. “jeez. sorry. didn’t mean to  _ rattle your bones. _ ” 

 

“Jesus Sans…” You murmured, trying to calm my beating heart. “Give a girl a warning next time please?”

 

“sure thing.” He put his hands in his pockets. “where are you off to so late?” He asked. First Undyne, now Sans. Shit.

 

“One of my friends seem to have gotten themselves into trouble.” You shrugged your shoulders. “This is a normal thing. It shouldn’t take me long. They’re in the town over.”

 

“naples? That’s a bit of a drive. care if i tag along?” Sans asked, walking onto the elevator with you.

 

You stared at him with wide eyes. “You really don’t have to. I can handle driving by myself and dealing with Sky. ” You opened your phone, checking UnderNet to see if there are any clues to what Skylar had gotten herself into. You came up empty-handed. 

 

Sans hadn’t responded so you guessed that was settled then. He was coming with you. You hopped off the elevator as soon as the doors opened. In long-legged strides, you hurried to your truck. The sooner you bring Sky back, the better. 

 

When you got into your truck, you saw movement next to you. You looked towards Sans squinting your eyes. He got in before you but how? You shook your head. Now wasn’t the time. You pulled out of the lot, beginning the long journey to the next town. Sans had already fallen asleep.

 

Every once and awhile, you’d hum along to the music on the radio or when you’ve stopped at a stop light, check your phone but nothing eventful happened. Just a long drive. When you got there, you pulled into a lot of the police station. You got out and went in, leaving Sans to sleep. The door made a beeping noise as you walked through the door. You walked up to the lady sitting at the desk, typing away at her computer.

 

“You here for Skylar and friends?” She asked without taking her eyes off of her screen. You blinked. And friends?

 

“There’s more..?” You asked. She handed me a clipboard. 3 people were arrested for just being drunk and causing a scene. It was Skylar, Phoenix, and Jett. Oh great.

 

“Guess I’m here for all three. I need to sign something?” You looked back up at her. She hadn’t heard what you said. She wasn’t looking at you or her computer anymore but in the space next to me. You inhaled sharply. Sans was now standing next to you.  You looked up towards the door. It should have made a noise when he came in. Sans was standing there as if he didn’t just appear out of thin air. You turned your attention back to the lady.

 

“Ma’am. Do I have to sign something so that they’re released to me?” The lady looked up at me then back at Sans then handed me a few papers to sign. An officer came out and escorted me to the holding cells where the three of them were fast asleep. 

 

“Yo. Get up.” I shook them awake and one by one, they slowly got up and walked out of the cell. Jett and Skylar stumbled out, giggling among themselves. Phoenix seemed to be the soberest of the 3 of them.I thanked the officer and the desk lady and walked outside, watching my friends climb into the back seat of the truck and go directly to sleep. You sighed softly, more of relief if anything. 

 

“you okay?” Sans asked. You nodded. 

 

“Yeah, I do this often. I’m technically the designated driver but...” You didn’t look into his general direction. You were ashamed. You felt like you could have prevented this if you didn’t oversleep and went out with them earlier. “It just never got this far that they’ve been arrested…” You held yourself. “Guess I’m afraid there’s going to be a day where I can’t help ‘em and they’ll be really angry at me.” You nibbled on your lip, pulling a piece of skin.

 

“if they’re your friends..” Sans said, placing a hand on your arm. “they wouldn’t get upset about it...they would understand that.” He winked, getting back into the passenger seat. After a moment, you got back in as well. You scrunched up your nose. It reeked of alcohol. You winded down your window a bit. So far, the three of them slept through the whole ride. Surprisingly, Sans stayed up with you. You dropped Jett and Phoenix off at their dorms. They thanked you, apologizing for being an inconvenience before stumbling into the building. 

 

2 down, 1 to go.  

 

You remembered the when you had to drive Skylar home with Undyne. It was pretty risky what she did. You don’t even think she remembers what she did. You glanced over your shoulder, hearing movement from the backseat. Skylar was waking up. That’s not a good thing. You gripped the steering wheel, keeping your eyes ahead of you. If you didn’t acknowledge her, she’ll leave you alone. She’ll let you safely drive them home.

 

“Kahluaaaaa” Skylar purred. You grimaced as a sweet metallic scent filled your nose. You didn’t want to look back at her but you did. Using some pocket knife, she made a small slice of her finger. She had dragged it against her neck, making a small heart. Thanks to her kinks, Skylar takes pleasure from cutting herself. When she first told you about it, it scared you. That was your first time ever hearing about that sort of kink. You didn’t want to cut her just to turn her on. Upon learning you were a vampire, she used her kink against you. Tempting you and usually getting what she wanted. 

 

“Skylar, no…”  You gripped the steering wheel tighter as your fangs stabbed your bottom lip. You pulled over to the side of the road, trying to clear and try to figure out what you should do now. We were so close to the dorm building, it was stupid. You could see the college sign. You looked over at Sans apologetically but the white pinpricks that were usually there had disappeared. Sweat had formed on his skull.

 

“What’s wrong, Lua? Don’t you want a sip~?”  You couldn’t respond quick enough. She had leaned forward, rolling her finger across your lip. God damn it. This is so bad. Not in front of Sans. Not now...Not here…

 

You stumbled out truck after you licked. God damn it. No. Why does she have to do this every time you picked her up? No. You weren’t going to give in. You couldn’t give in. You took a few deep breaths before you got back into the car and making your way back towards the campus. You didn’t even look at Sans.

 

‘ _ Fuck. Don’t fucking kill me yet, Sans. Let me explain first then you could probably kill me.’  _ I thought. You glanced back at Skylar. Her face was red with anger as if you didn’t something wrong with her. 

 

“Why are you angry…?” You whispered. That simple question opened the gates.   

 

“You’re acting shitty! You don’t want me, huh??? Who else is there!? Are you fucking those two Monsters in your room??? HUH??” She screamed, flailing her arms. 

 

“Skylar, you can’t be serious right now. You’ve been arrested and that’s what you’re worried about right now?” You raised an eyebrow. Skylar clearly wasn’t listening to you. “Why are you acting like this?”

 

“Why are YOU acting like this?” She shot back. “I’ve been trying to help you get your ‘fix’ so you don’t kill everyone and you’re being ungrateful!” You hate that she calls me to feed as a ‘fix’. It makes it sound like you were a drug addict or something. 

 

Poor Sans...Caught in between all of this.This was kinda why you didn’t want him to tag along.

 

“You’re not helping me at all Sky.” You said as calmly as you could. “You’re putting everyone I care about in danger by doing stupid shit like this.” You pulled into the parking lot of the dorm. Skylar sucked her teeth, laughing humorlessly.

 

“Who’s in danger? The skeleton? I’m pretty sure he doesn’t bleed. The lizard or the fish then? What are you going to suck?” She asked. “Dust? Ha.” She scoffed.

 

Your hands were shaking. You were angry but you were also afraid. You couldn’t even hear your own thoughts. Of course, this wasn’t the first time Skylar has done something like this and as long as she’s around, it wouldn’t be the last. You turned the truck off.

 

“If it wasn’t for me, you’ve would have killed an entire town.” She whispered. Your heart sunk to the pit of your stomach. 

 

“Skylar shut up.” I closed my eyes. 

 

“You owe me.”

 

“S-Skylar…Shut up.”   I looked over at Sans. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted answers but he also looked like he wanted to help. He was stuck. You started to apologize to him but you were yanked out of the truck and roughly slammed against it. You didn’t see Skylar get out and open your door. 

 

“Or should I let the entire school know that there’s a vicious monster among them..?” Her breath reeked of alcohol. It almost made you gag. You turned your head away only for her to grab your face, forcing you to stare at her. She was grinning widely, knowing she held some sorta power against you.

 

“leave her alone.” Sans had appeared next to us. A bright blue and yellow flame appearing in his eye. Sharply edged bones had arisen behind Skylar.

 

“Sans no!” You screamed “I’m okay. It’s okay. Sky. Go upstairs to your dorm. I’ll be there soon, alright?” You looked up at her with pleading eyes. She wasn’t convinced but she backed off.  

 

“Tch...You better.” She called back, staggering unsteadily into the building.

 

You tried to calm down but you were shaking too badly. Because you were hungry. You were so hungry that it hurt. You felt a hand on your arm, causing you to jump. You had forgotten that Sans was still standing there. You held yourself, looking at the ground. 

 

“kid. i don’t know what’s going on but you don't have to do this.” Sans’ voice was soft and filled with concern. “what she’s doing isn’t what friends do to each other...you’re safe with me and your other friends. i don't care if you’re a human or a monster...this isn’t cool.” 

 

“She isn’t always like this…” Why were defending her?  She’s much nicer and understanding when she’s sober. Nothing like this ever happens. “She only gets like this when she’s drunk…” You started making your way towards the building. Sans stopped you, grabbing your wrist.

 

“kahlua…” Sans pulled you back towards him. “we can find some other alternative. i can talk to alphys and--”

 

“Sans no...you can’t talk to anyone else…please..” You pulled away from him. “We can talk later okay? I’m on the 7th floor...I won’t be long. I promise…” 

 

Sans wasn’t happy with that but he let you leave and go upstairs. You didn’t wait for the elevator. You walked up five flights of stairs, giving yourself time to think this over. There wasn’t much this think over. You either did this and there will be no consequences or the whole school learns that you’re a blood sucking, human-sized mosquito.   

 

Skylar’s dorm door was cracked open. You took a final deep breath before slowly walking in and looking around for her. She was in her kitchen, throwing back a beer. As soon as she saw me, she stormed over, closing the door and pinning you against the wall.

 

“That’s a good girl. You’ll always give me what I want. Isn’t right love?” Skylar whispered in your ear. It made you shiver.

 

“Skylar...I don’t want--” You squeaked.

 

“Isn’t that right?” She said a bit louder, wrapping her hand around your neck, squeezing roughly. You quickly nodded. “Good girl.” 

 

You were smaller than her. Picking you up was no problem even if you struggled. She carried me into my room and threw me on her bed. She crawled on top of you, ripping your shirt, exposing your chest. “Bite me.” She commanded.  

 

You didn’t do as she said quick enough resulting in her smacking you. “What did I say, hm?” She shoved her hand down her shorts. You whimpered, sinking your fangs into the side her neck. 

 

Everything else was in such a blur but it was over. You made sure not to take too much but enough that you were satisfied. Skylar had passed out after she had gotten off which gave me time to sneak back out. You wiped the blood off of the sides of your mouth and quickly put on your shorts that she tossed across the room. You found what remained of your top and left. When you walked into the hallway, you ran into Sans. He looked at you sadly. He slowly reached up, gently touching face. He was tracing over a fresh bruise. I flinched. He started to speak but I stopped him.

 

“Not here...I need a shirt first.” You muttered, looking at the ground. You started to walk towards the elevator but it was his turn to stop you. 

 

“i know a shortcut.” Sans glanced around before putting his hand on your waist. “don't let go of me.” You have never gripped someone’s hoodie so quickly. You felt the floor disappear from under you and all in the same second, it returned. You felt like you were going to fall but Sans held you tightly until you regained your balance. When you opened your eyes, you shocked.

 

We were in your dorm room. 

 

“Holy shit…” You whispered. You looked at Sans. He was grinning. 

 

“You can teleport?!” He placed a finger over his teeth, motioning over to Papyrus, Mettaton, Alphys, and Undyne who were all sprawled out somewhere in the living room still asleep. You looked at the clock on the microwave. It read 2:30 am. You tip-toed to your room, put on a different shirt and the two of you stepped back into the hallway.

 

You decided to walk down to the mini library that was on the second floor to talk. There was barely anyone in there. Perfect. The two of you found some seats in the back near a window. You grabbed a coffee from the machine and Sans took...the entire bottle of ketchup? Alright, whatever. That’s fine. You drink blood. You can’t judge. You sat down, fidgeting with the cup. You were becoming nervous. 

 

“hey. you can trust me” Sans whispered, putting his hand on mine. “im not going to tell anyone anything. i want to help, alright?” You nodded. 

 

“I have no idea where to start…” I sighed. “I wanna apologize..”

“for what?” Sans squeezed my hand. “you’ve done nothing wrong. you were forced into something you didn’t wanna do, kid. i understand.” You closed your eyes, breathing slowly. “how long has this been going on?”  You bit my lip and stared into the coffee as if it were gonna answer the question for you. Sans waited patiently. 

 

“Uh...a few years..” You took a sip off the coffee, burning your tongue. “She’s not always like this...it’s only when she’s drunk. I swear.” Your hands started shaking, forcing you to place the cup down so you wouldn’t spill. 

 

Sans said nothing. His white pinpricks looking over you. It’s like he could see through me. Into my SOUL. You hated it.  _  ‘Shit. Say something’ _ . You thought. 

 

“so.” Thank god. “you’re a vampire? i thought they were only myths.” 

 

“Twilight vampires are myths.” You chuckled. That got a laugh out of him.

 

“so you don't sparkle in the sunlight?” He said, snickering.

 

“If I stay out too long, I’ll probably burn to a crisp.” You wiped away the tears that were forming from laughing.. 

 

You talked for about an hour or so, telling jokes, debunking wild theories of vampires and just keeping each other company. He told you he doesn’t sleep well since he has horrible nightmares. He didn’t want to discuss at the moment. That was fine. You talked about my parents some and about certain alternatives for when I needed to feed. 

 

“earlier, your ‘friend’ said she prevented you from killing an entire town..” Sans was watching me, the little pinpricks dim. “is there a chance that could happen again..?” 

 

There was a lump in your throat. You could see that you would have to choose what you say carefully. “N-not if I can help it…” You whispered, messing with the cup again. “I can go without it for awhile. Maybe months at a time but when I  _ need _ it, I normally go to Sky or steal a blood bag from the medical students. It’s rare that I just pick someone off..” You lightly tapped on the table and he put his hand over yours again. You looked at him. He gave you a gentle smile.

 

“don't worry kiddo. i got your back.” He winked at you. “just let me know if there’s anything i can do.”

 

“Thank you for not running away…” You pushed your hair behind your ear. “You’re the first person to actually not leave and uh..use it against me…” You sighed sadly. 

 

“you ’ll get through this...you just have to believe in your friends more...your actual friends,” Sans said, yawning.

 

“C’mon. Let's head back...I have projects and papers to finish. I’m pretty sure you have naps to take.” You stood up. He got out of his chair and put his hands in his pockets. You walked back to your dorm room and luckily, no one was awake. Sans curled up on the bean bag chair and was out almost instantly. You found some blankets and pillows and gave them to everyone except Mettaton. You only had three extra blankets and pillows. Stepping back over Papyrus, you went into your room and got your off of the bed. Walking back into the living room, you knelt down, covering Mettaton and gently slid the pillow being his head without waking him up. You didn’t see his eye open when you walked away.

 

Going back to your room, you pulled your laptop onto your lap and worked on your history paper. 10 pages down, 10 more to go. I got through 3 pages before I got on UnderNet, accepting friend requests and replying to messages. Mainly the ones asking for help for the math final and those wishing me luck from the auditions. 

 

“Back to work..” You whispered, going back to your paper. You got through 4 more before you were up and into the kitchen to make coffee. It was about 7 am now. If you can finish this paper by 7: 45 am, you could take a small break and start on finishing your other paper at 8.  Everyone should start getting up around 9ish. You took a sip and wanderer back into your room. Setting the mug on your dresser, you went back to work. You finished your paper. You went directly into the next paper which was for English. Soon, you heard movement from the living room. 

 

You leaned over, peeking out the door. It was Alphys getting a cup of coffee. She was barely awake. It was cute. After she finished her cup, she went back and cuddled up with Undyne again. You grabbed your headphones and started playing some music. My English paper got done around 9 am. Whooo. Now you just had two smaller projects to do that was from the same class. One is to make a costume from your favorite musical. Your favorite musical would happen to be Heathers and I was deciding between Heather Chandler or Veronica. Since you didn’t have the cloth right now, you tried to start on the second which was to pick 2 songs from that musical to perform. There was also another group project that had to deal with performing too. Geez.

 

“Oh stars.” You laughed softly, putting your face in your hands. You got a week to pull this together. You have to make 2 costumes. As you were reaching for your wallet, there was a knock on your door. You looked up to find the handsome robot standing there. You instantly became embarrassed. “W-what’s up?”  

 

“Good morning darling.” Mettaton yawned and walked in, setting the blanket and pillow on my bed. “Thank you for these.” 

 

“S’no problem.” You twirled your hair around your fingers, tucking it behind your ear. You got a good look at him and goodness gracious. How hot it would be if he’d pin you to a wa---- 

 

You shook your head. What are you doing? You can’t fuck a robot. He doesn’t have a dick...does he? You lowered your eyes to his crotch before lightly smacking myself. “Fuck me…” You muttered.

 

“Excuse me?” Mettaton suddenly spoke up, putting his hand on his hip.

 

“WAIT NO. LET ME EXPLAIN”  You waved your hands. “I w-w-was talking to myself about this p-project and how frustrated I am. I’m so sorry. Damn it.” You put your face back in your hands as he started to laugh.

 

“Oh, darling! I’m only teasing you. I didn’t mean to make you so flustered. It’s rather cute” He winked, walking out of your room. 

 

He called you...adorable. Oh my god. You threw my face into my pillow and squealed. You quickly looked up to see if he had noticed and he didn’t. Good. 

 

“Are you hungry?” You got up. poking your head out the door. “I could make pancakes if you’d like.”

 

“That would be lovely actually!” You watched as he sat back down on the floor, crossing his legs over the other and scrolling through his phone. You got started on making a bunch of pancakes. That’s when everyone started waking up. BP had even appeared out of Alphys’ room at the smell of food.

 

“HUMAN KAHLUA!” Papyrus startled you, almost making you drop a few plates. “YOU DO NOT ADD SPAGHETTI TO YOU PANCAKES?” You stared at him for a moment. Spaghetti and pancakes. You heard someone clear their throat and you looked over at Sans. He gave you a look that said: “Go along with it please.” 

 

“Sorry love. Not this time at least.” You smiled up at Papyrus. You went back to making pancakes as Papyrus watched you. You heard your phone go off and went to retrieve it.

 

**Sky: I’m coming down to talk to you…**

 

As soon as you read the text, there was a knock on the door. You rushed back out there, putting your finger over my mouth, signaling everyone to hush. Sans stood up, watching me as you looked through the little hole. It was indeed Skylar. You backed away quietly as she knocked on the door again. You turned my phone off, knowing that was the next thing she would go for. My heart was pounding. You had to play the waiting game. You wanted her to leave. You needed her to leave. You didn’t want anything to do with her right now. Papyrus went into the kitchen to make sure the rest of the pancakes didn’t burn. It was a long 20 minutes before Skylar left and went back to her dorm room. You hadn’t noticed I was shaking. You took in a deep breath, trying to relax.

 

_ ‘Get it together. You’re fine. Don’t break down like this in front of your new friends alright.’ _ I thought to myself. Before anyone could say anything to you, you walked back into the kitchen, taking Papyrus’ place. You turned my phone back on. It buzzed several times as you received messages

 

**Sky: I know you’re in there. I just want to talk.**

**Sky: Is your phone off? Why are you ignoring me?**

**Sky: I’m trying to apologize Kahlua. Answer me.**

**Sky: You can’t hide from me forever. You’ll have to come out eventually.**

**Sky: C’mon I won’t hurt you again. I’m sorry. Please talk to me.**

**Sky: Fine whatever. Be that way. I don’t care. I helped you and this is how you treat me.**

 

You were brought out of your thoughts because of the fire alarm and the fact you burned your fucking hand. You turned the stove off and quickly moved across the room to open the window to let the room air out. Sans had your phone in his hands, reading through the messages. He grunts. He looked annoyed. He closed your phone and turned it face down. He looked at me as you walked over to the sink, running cold water over hand and muttering curse words. 

 

It was then you realized everyone had their eyes on you. You chuckled nervously, holding yourself.

 

“Hehe...Sorry about that. Sky and I had a bit of an argument and I uh..really don’t want to talk to her right now..” You rubbed the back of your head. Some were convinced. Others, not so much. You started putting the pancakes on plates and smothering them in syrup. 

 

“Everyone can eat now.” You smiled. Papyrus was first up to grab a plate. 

 

“THANK YOU HUMAN! YOUR BREAKFAST CUISINE LOOKS LOVELY.” He took his food and sat in front of the tv that was playing some cartoons. BP followed after him.Undyne grabbed herself and Alphys a plate and Sans had already teleported to get his plate and was back in his beanbag chair with a clean plate. Where the fuck did they go?  You were going to ask about it but decided against it. Mettaton came up to his plate and lingered in the kitchen with you, complimenting your cooking. 

 

Eventually, Mettaton and BP left since Mettaton had a show to run. Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne left as well for work. Alphys disappeared to do work. 

 

Then there was one.

 

You were staring at your phone, contemplating if you should respond to her or not. You didn’t. You couldn’t. You didn’t want to. You started feeling really shitty. Not because of her but because you just made your friends go through that. Could you even consider them friends? Sans said we were… 

 

You were dragged out of your thoughts by a text message.

 

**sans : hey kiddo. remember what i told u alright? we’re here for u.  text me if u need anything.**

 

Huh?

 

When did you give this bone-head your number? When did he become a contact?  He must have done this earlier. He had to. You smiled. That made you feel a bit better until the phone started vibrating and Sky’s name popped up. You frowned, tossing your phone and went back into your room. You closed your laptop, set it on the floor and climbed back into bed. Maybe you could sleep this shitty feeling off. Maybe she’ll leave me alone after you wake up. You curled up into a tight ball and went to sleep.

 

Maybe it won’t be so bad when you wake up... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of posting. i havent been well...but here it is. ill push another one out much sooner than this one and forgive me if it ended weirdly...
> 
> See ya later..~


	7. Sewing Needles, Ketchup and Rosin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter is late.  
> Hope you guys enjoy~. <3
> 
> *Mini Sans PoV is in here*
> 
> Again sorry if everything's jumbled. Wanted to get a chapter out :)

Over the next week, you worked endlessly to get the costumes done. You got through the rest of your exams, the last football game and avoiding Skylar all while trying to spend time with my friends. You’ve been bonding with Sans and girls more when you had the time. Sans comes by often to check on you when he’s not working his hot dog stand and working at Grillbys to work off such a ridiculous tab.

 

But tonight’s the night!

 

The night these costumes get put to use. The night you’ve been preparing for since the start of the Sophomore year but you’re far from done. You got 2 more years of this. 

 

You also had to pack up everything so you can move them back into your father’s house. Well, your house. When he died, in his Will he made sure you got everything. His house, his wealth and his truck. Even though you have his money, you didn’t want to use it unless it was an absolute emergency. So instead, you do music gigs. 

 

You looked down at the 3 completed costume that was laying on the bed in front of you. You sighed. It’s finished. Everything was finished. You looked around your near empty dorm room, stood up and stretched. You picked up one last box of my things and started to leave.

 

“You need help, dork?” Undyne called from the couch. She picked up your keys from the counter, walked over to you, snatching the box from you and lifting it onto her shoulders. She headed downstairs. She had been helping me all morning. Since Alphys was doing exams for her degree, Undyne had nothing to do so she lingered around you for awhile. It was nice to have company. 

 

You scrolled through my phone to check messages and UnderNet. Yes, you were obsessed with UnderNet.  As well as Tumblr cause it had loads of chicks with dicks but hey. They were your go-to websites when you’re bored. You enjoyed wasting time watching animal videos and liking pictures and posts. At that moment you ran across a video of dogs saying “I love you”. It was the most adorable thing. 

 

You heard footsteps approaching, thinking Undyne had returned from the truck. When you turned around, a hand was placed over your mouth. You felt your heart drop to the pit of your stomach. It was Skylar. You hadn’t closed your dorm room door after Undyne left out.

 

“Don’t scream, please?” Skylar looked down at you with pleading eyes. “I’m not here to hurt you. I promise. Hear me out okay? I just want to apologize.” She started to slowly remove her hand from my mouth and you backed up a bit, creating space between the two of you. You wrapped your arms around yourself as you glared up at her.

 

“5 minutes.” You muttered, leaning against the couch. Sky looked relieved. 

 

“I fucked up. I really did.” She started. As she was talking she started pacing about. It made you nervous. “I’ve exposed you to the skeleton. I shouldn’t have threatened you the way I did. It wasn’t cool.” She ran her hand through her hair. “I wasn’t in my right mind. When I woke up, I hadn’t realized what I had done until I noticed the bite marks.” She inched closer to you.

 

“You’ve done this before….” You hissed, baring your fangs, forcing her to take a few steps back.

 

“I know. I know my apologies probably don’t mean shit..” She was hesitant at first but started to raise her hand near you. She moved much too quickly. You thought she was going to hit you again and you flinched back. On instinct, you jumped over the couch, taking in a defensive stance.

 

“Kahlua no, I wasn’t going to hit you!” Skylar groaned, slowly making her way around the couch towards you with her hands in front of her. “C’mon. I’m not going to hit you, love…” She continued making her way to me. As she wrapped her arm around your waist, her other hand was gently caressing your cheek. “Let me make it up to you..” She whispered in your ear, placing a kiss on your cheek. She dragged more of them down your neck. Your breath became shorter. You felt hotter and weak to her touch. You were starting to give into her.

 

“No..” You quickly pushed her away. She frowned, putting her hands in her jacket pockets.  You held yourself, looking towards the ground. “Not this way…I need you to leave..” You turned away, trying to look at everything but her. That’s when you noticed the rather short skeleton lingering in the hallway with Undyne, watching Skylar. His glare could make hell freeze over. You turned back towards Sky and she noticed. She took the hint. She planted another kiss on your cheek and quickly made her way out, past the two. You let out a long, shuddered breath.

 

“you okay kid?” Sans asked, appearing next to me as you sat down on the couch, hiding your face in your hands. You were shaken. Sans lightly placed a hand on your shoulder. “kid?” 

 

“Yeah..I’m fine.” You tried to reassure him but it was really to reassure yourself. You had avoided Skylar for over a week and seeing her right now scared you 

 

“I’ll beat her to a pulp if you want me to.” Undyne piped up, cracking her knuckles. You chuckled. 

 

“Please no.” You lifted your head up and smiled a bit.  “That’s not necessary. Today’s the last day I’ll see her. I’m moving back into my house for the summer and she’s going out of town to visit her family. I probably won’t see her until next fall.”   

 

“so what you’re saying is she’ll be  **_irrelephant_ ** .” Sans leaned back and waited for his joke to sink in. You covered your mouth as you snorted from laughing. Undyne groaned.

 

“ **_Toucan_ ** play this game, Sans.” You were snickering still. “But I don’t think Undyne appreciates these **_koality_ ** puns **_.”_ **

 

Sans threw his head back, laughing. “Are you  **_kitten_ ** me right  **_meow?_ ** These are  **_toadally_ ** awesome!” 

 

Undyne had disappeared somewhere to avoid the rest of our pun battle. After a few more, you threw in the towel, letting Sans claim his title of the Pun King...for now. You’ll take his crown eventually. 

 

“You coming to the show tonight?” You glanced over at Sans, who had his eyes closed. It took him a moment to respond. You must have woken him up. Whoops.

 

“‘course kid. Mettaton is announcing the winner at the end of the show. Kinda needs his “bodyguards”.” He opened an eye socket, looking over at you. Your heart fluttered. Tonight? Why tonight?  You started nibbling on my nails, thinking about how you should be rehearsing with the groups and whatnot but they’re probably still asleep. Even though it was about 2 pm.

 

You glanced over at Sans. He has curled up on the other end of the couch fast asleep again. Honestly, he had the right idea. You’ve been awake since about 8 am. Probably earlier.  A nap won’t harm anyone. So you set an alarm for about 4:30 and curled up on the other end of the sofa, falling asleep almost instantly. 

 

\---

- **Sans PoV-**

 

It was still running it through my skull that you’ve told me that you were a vampire. I’ve done a bit a research. Actually no. I’ve done A LOT of research so I could be useful to you any way I can. I’ve learned what you can and can’t eat, how the full moon affects you, what harms you and just any information I could gather. I’ll ask you which information is actually true but I have time. 

 

I also found some sick vampire jokes to use on you later. 

 

I’m really worried about you though. Ever since that incident with Skylar, your SOUL had been cracked. It was smaller before but recently it’s become more noticeable. Smaller ones have sprouted. I obviously haven’t brought it up to you yet but I was meaning to. I’ve been a bit busy.

 

Strange right? Me busy. A lazy numbskull that’s normally asleep. Lately I’ve been helping Alphys with some projects she’s been working on. Also, I debating if I were going to teach here at the University to help others learn about Souls and whatnot. Right now it just sounds like a lot a work since us Monsters aren’t really settled yet.

 

I’ve brought up vampires to Alphys and she said, aside from Vampire Knight, Alucard, and Edward Cullen, vampires were a myth. I didn’t bring you up and, thankfully, Alphys didn’t press me on why I brought it up. I promised you I wouldn’t tell her about you but I need a bit of help. I just want to know what to expect and what you need. I hate not knowing.

 

I quietly got up, running my phalanges over my skull before rummaging through your cabinets and taking the bottle ketchup. I started to drink it and I glanced around. Your room was emptied out.. You’ve told me that you would need some help moving back to your place and I told you I could help you move back in before the performance started but since you’ve fallen asleep, I’ll help afterwards.

 

Suddenly a group of humans and monsters rushed into the room in a slight panic, carrying sheet music. Did I not close the door after Skylar left? They hadn’t seem to notice me, which was good for me. You could handle the group on you own right? Taking the ketchup, I teleported off.

\----

- **Reader PoV-**

 

“KAHLUA!!” A girl shouted, rushing around the room. It frightened me and you fell off of the couch. “Oh no, Kahlua I’m so sorry!”

 

Rubbing your head, you groaned as I sat up. You looked up in the direction of where the yelling came from. Lily, one of the people for the group project, stood over me in a slightly panicked state. She kneeled down next to me, fussing and mumbling about how she shouldn't have yelled and asking if you were hurt. She was one of the sweetest people you’ve met. Always caring and worried about everyone.

 

“Lily, I’m fine love.” You murmured, rubbing your eyes and standing up. You looked around, greeting Alexander and, Rose, a cat-like monster. No Sans though. “You’re here to rehearse?” They all quickly nodded.

 

“I heard Mettaton’s coming back to announce who the winner is!” Alexander grins. “We want this to be perfect.” He picked up your violin case that was on the counter, handing it to you. “C’mon!”

 

“Okay okaaaaay” You laughed, taking the violin out of the case, tuning it and put rosin on the bow. The group started vocalizing and such, starting off the song and Alexander started singing in french. You picked up on your cues, playing on the instrument and dancing around the room, keeping on beat. 

 

We ran through the song about 3 times before they decided that they were going to leave to go get dressed. You decided to do the same thing once you heard your phone alarm go off. You learned that I only had to do 3 performances: one with the theatre class, and 2 with the groups your in since the professor wanted to save a bit of time. Didn’t bother you at all. You were only upset that you made an extra costume for nothing. 

 

You showered and put on a grey skirt, a white button up, and a blue blazer with some blue thigh high socks. Looking in the mirror, you smiled, rather satisfied. The skirt was  _ much _ shorter than you intended it to be though. Tonight was the last performance of the semester and you couldn’t be more excited. After the show, you get to go home. That was probably what you were most excited about. Being able to sleep in your own bed and not having to deal with others. You swiftly packed up the other costumes, grabbed your phone and headed out. 

 

You so ready for this!

 

Or so you thought…


	8. Heather's with a side of sunburn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little long. 
> 
> TW: Harsh words/phrases.
> 
> Song used/mentioned" Beautiful - Heathers  
> Candy Store- Heathers  
> Papaoutai -Stormae 
> 
> Forgive me for how jumbled it may be. I hope you all enjoy and I'll see ya later~!

“HELLO BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES~” Mettaton’s melodramatic voice carried over the crowd. Everyone was screaming so excited and rightfully so. Mettaton announces who his audition winner will be after the talent show! Today was also the last day of classes. Most of the students are already packed up and headed back to other states. There were still a lot of people on campus for this show though. Maybe it was because of the extra credit offered. You’d come for that too honestly.

 

“First off, I’d like to thank you all for allowing me to hold my auditions for my music tour.” He strutted across the stage. Geez, you wish you had his confidence, his high self-esteem, and his glorious looks. You would think that you would have all of these but no. It’s all a front. A lovely mask you hide behind. You sighed, crossing your leg over the other. You were wearing this long grey trench coat. Its part of the costume for Heather’s piece your class was doing. You really wish you picked a different musical for your own project. You’ve learned a lot of people have picked songs from Heathers because it was super popular. You should have picked something from Dear Evan Hansen or even Rent.

 

“As you all know, the winner will be working with myself and my team for the Summer and Fall. Even though I have two other contestants, I will be picking one to permanently be on my team! That means the 3 of you will be trying to prove yourselves to be able to work with me!” The crowd screamed. You stared. Permanently on his team? As in...being on stage with him forever? This could be the opportunity you’ve been wanting. It may not be acting but it’s something.

 

“I won’t go into any more details..” He puts his hand on his hip and grins as he received sounds of disapproval from the audience. “Aw, darlings I don’t want to spoil EVERYTHING!.” He laughed. “But without further ado, let’s begin Mt Ebott U’s Talent show!” He looked down towards Papyrus who was holding up a sheet of paper. You assume it’s the order in which everyone goes in. “Starting off this glorious event will be Mr. Taylor’s theater group doing ‘Beautiful’ from Heather’s”

 

You sunk down in your seat. Your music choices were a mistake. Before you could get up, you were snatched from your seat. Another student was dragging you towards backstage.  Once backstage, Mr. Taylor told us how proud he was of our hard work and hopes we do well. You went through a small vocal warm up and had a mic taped to your head before you were ushered to the middle of the dim, curtain-covered stage. You took a deep breath as the curtains began to rise and the cheering started. You felt your nerves suddenly creeping up on you so you looked for someone to make eye contact with til your nerves are gone. You immediately locked eyes with Skylar who gave you a small thumbs up. That didn’t really make you feel any better. You looked elsewhere and made contact with Mettaton. As he leaned back in his chair, he flipped his hair away from his face. His soft eyes rested on you and he smiled.    

 

Oh god. You fiddled with a button on your trenchcoat nervously. This was no different than any other performance you’ve been in except there was a celebrity sitting at the judge’s table. You took one more deep breath before a spotlight dropped onto you.

 

_“September 1st, 1989. Dear Diary: I believe I'm a good person._

_Ya know, I think there's good in everyone, but here we are first day of senior year._

_I look around at all these kids I've known all my life and I ask myself: What happened?”_

 

Students started appearing around you, rushing past each other on the stage as if they were running for class. They made faces at each other.

 

_“Freak! Slut! Burnout! Bug-eyes! Poser! Lard-ass!”_

 

You moved around the students, trying to avoid getting hit.

 

_“We were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased...”_

 

You stood back in center stage, glancing around at the students on the stage and frowning. The students pointed at each other.

 

_“Freak! Slut! Loser! Shortbus!”_

 

The students shouted. You pushed your hair behind your ears as you quickly walked to the edge of the stage.

 _“Singing and clapping,_ _  
_ _laughing and napping,_   
baking cookies, eating paste.”

 

You crossed your arms, looking towards the ground as the students behind you started shoving each other.

 

_“Bull-dyke! Stuck-up! Hunchback!”_

 

You sighed softly.

 

 _Then we got bigger._ _  
_ _That was the trigger,_   
Like the Huns invading Rome--

 

You bumped into one of the students as you backed away from the edge of the stage and they gave you a harsh stare.

 

“Sorry!” You dipped your head and hurried past them.

 

 _“Welcome to my school,_ _  
_ _This ain't no high school:_ _  
_ _This is the Thunderdome._ _  
_ _Hold your breath_ _  
_ _and count the days,_   
we're graduating soon.”

 

Giving the crowd the best-tired expression you could conjure up.

 

 _“White trash!”_ The students shouted.

 

 _“College will be paradise_ _  
_ _If I'm not dead by June!_ _  
_ _But I know, I know, life can be beautiful._ _  
_ _I pray, I pray for a better way._ _  
_ _If we changed back then,_ _  
_ _we could change again._   
We can be beautiful…”

 

One of the larger students dressed as a jock pushed a hippy nerd student to the ground.

 

“Ow!” He cried out, dropping his books.

 

 _“Just not today!”_  You rushed over to the boy’s side. “Hey, are you okay?” You started to reach out to help him up but he snatched away.

 

“Get away nerd!” He quickly got up, picked up his books and left the stage. You stood there for a moment before returning to center stage.

 

 _Freak! Slut! Cripple! Homo! Homo! Homo!_ The students shouted again.

 

 _“Things will get better_ _  
_ _soon as my letter_ _  
_ _comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown._ _  
_ _Wake from this coma,_ _  
_ _take my diploma,_ _  
_ _then I can blow this town._ _  
_ _Dream of my ivy-covered walls_   
and smoky French cafes…”

 

You put your hand on your chest.

 

_“Fight the urge to strike a match and send this dump ablaze!”_

 

The class skipped ahead in the song, to save time for everyone to have a chance to get their songs out of the way. But really, the class decided that they didn’t want to do an entire 8-minute song.

 

_“Dear diary: why....”_

 

 _“Why do they hate me?_ _  
_ _Why don't I fight back?_   
Why do I act like such a creep?

 

_“Why….?”_

_“Why won't he date me?_ _  
_ _Why did I hit him?_   
Why do I cry myself to sleep?”

 

Students started to form around you.

 

“ _Why?”_

 

They continued to form around you until you were pushed into the front and on the edge of the stage. You were pushed a little too hard and almost knocked off of the stage. A few people behind you grabbed your coat and pulled you back.

 _“Somebody hug me!_ _  
_ _Somebody fix me!_ _  
_ _Somebody save me!_ _  
_ _Send me a sign, God!_ _  
_ _Give me some hope here!_   
Something to live for!”

 

3 girls dressed in red, green and yellow stepped out on the middle of the stage, You stepped over to the side, introducing each one.

 

“Heather McNamara. Head Cheerleader. Her dad's loaded - he sells engagement rings.” I pointed to the girl in yellow. “Heather Duke. Runs the yearbook. No discernible personality, but her mom did pay for implants.” You quickly pointed to the girl in green as well as her breasts.

 

“And Heather Chandler. The Almighty.” The girl in red stepped out in the middle of the other two as you spoke. “She is a mythic bitch. They are solid Teflon - never bothered, never harassed.

I would give anything to be like that.” You quickly walked off towards the left side of the stage as it was being rearranged into a bathroom. Majority of the students on stage followed your lead as well as the Heathers did their little scene. You wandered back, to interrupt them and give them what I propose.

 

“For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure.” H. Chandler muttered thoughtfully.

 

“ And a symmetrical face!” H. McNamara puts her hand in the middle of your face. “If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves. That's very important.” You stared at her, shocked. The audience laughed.

 

“ Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds.” H. Duke said, putting her hands on her hips.

 

H. Chandler grabbed your face, making you look at her and turning it from side to side.

 

 _“And ya know, ya know, ya know?_ _  
_ _This could be beautiful._ _  
_ _Mascara, maybe some lip gloss,_ _  
_ _and we're on our way._ _  
_ _Get this girl some blush;_ _  
_ _And Heather, I need your brush._   
Let's make her beautiful.”

 

“Let's make her beautiful…” H. Duke and McNamara sang.

 

“Okay?” H. Chandler asked, tilting her head to the side.

 

“Okay! “ You quickly ran backstage, removing the trench coat and getting back into the original outfit of the short grey skirt and blue blazer. The 3 Heathers strutted back onto the stage as the students sang “Heather~”

 

Running back to center stage, the crowd started cheering at the outfit change.

 

 _“And ya know,_ _  
_ _ya know, ya know_ _  
_ _life can be beautiful._ _  
_ _You hope, you dream, you pray,_ _  
_ _and you get your way!_ _  
_ _Ask me how it feels_ _  
_ _looking like hell on wheels..._ _  
_ _My God, it's beautiful!_ _  
_ _I might be beautiful_ _  
_ _And when you're beautiful..._   
It's a beautiful frickin' day!”

 

Ending out the song, the students sang ‘Veronica’ and the curtain fell.

 

Good, one song down, 2 to go. you had to change outfits twice. The first outfit was for a girl group you somehow joined at the last minute. You sang ‘Candy Store’ from fucking Heathers. You were now wearing an H. Chandler outfit. A red blazer with a plaid skirt and red thigh high socks.

 

Luckily for you, you could take a long break for now. Your last group was the final performance of the day

 

Sitting down, you pulled your stuff together: your bookbag full of extra sewing materials, your phone, and your... violin. You blinked. Where was your violin? You looked around, slightly frantic. Did someone take it? Leaning back in your seat, you thought for a long moment.

 

Throwing your hands over your face in frustration, you realized that one took the violin. You fucking left it in the dorm room. You sighed of relief. This was an important piece of the performance. Problem was, your dorm is on the other side of campus from this auditorium, a 30-minute walk. You had plenty of time but you just didn’t want to face the weather. You made your way out of the auditorium, towards the front entrance and looked out the glass door. The sun was just hovering over the building...menacingly. This is either going to hurt really bad or you’re going to make it to the shady tree.

 

As soon as you opened the glass door, that one small layer of protection between you and the sun. You heard the sizzling of your arm before you felt the pain of it being burned. You flinched back, clenching your teeth.

 

“Lesson learned.” You muttered, stumbling back into a dark, cool corner. You should have known better. If it’s above 85 degrees, you cannot step outside. So how am I supposed to get this violin?

 

Skylar? No. You couldn't face her.

 

Sans.

 

You didn’t see him in the crowd or at the judges' table with Mettaton and his brother.

 

**Me: Hey Bones. You busy? I need your help. Can’t go outside. Devil orb hurt me.**

 

You got a response almost immediately.

 

**Bones: where are you? are you okay?**

 

**Me: kiiiiinda burned arm but im cool. Im at the show. need you to get my violin pls.**

 

**Bones: gotcha.**

 

Thank god for him. With that out of the way, you could try to take care of your arm. Going into the bathroom, you ran your arm under some cool water and flinching at the stinging. You set your phone on the counter before changing into your last outfit for the day. It was much more comfortable than the other two. Your phone buzzed, letting you know you had a text.

 

**Bones: im here.**

 

You grabbed a paper towel and ran it under the cold water and gently patted your arm before walking out of the bathroom. Sans was by the auditorium door, looking in at the performances.  He noticed you and walked over, eyeing your arm. He set the violin case on the ground before taking your arm into his bony fingers. He whistled.

 

“this looks pretty bad kid.” He looked over the scaly, red burn.

 

“It’ll be okay until after the show.” You said softly, trying to take your arm away but he held onto it. Placing his hand over the burn, his left eye started glowing cyan. Before you knew it, the burn was gone.

 

“im not the best healer but i can do a little something.” He chuckled. “you gotta be careful, okay? if you need a ride back, let me know. that sun is unforgiving.” He winked at me before he disappeared off. You shook your head. You owed him some ketchup or something.  

You quietly head back into the auditorium. Alexander spotted you as you walked in and pulled you over in a corner with the rest of the group. They were really nervous. You all were the last performance of the day and you wanted to go out with a bang. Taking the violin out, you quickly tuned it without disturbing anyone. Lily and Rose came over to you to do your makeup, making you look like a doll.

 

Everyone began clapping as a performance ended and Mettaton took to the stage. Once again,  you had a mic taped to your forehead even though you weren’t going to be singing.

 

“Allllright everyone! This is our last performance!” He said into the mic, striking a dramatic pose. He glanced in Papyrus’ general direction. He smirked. “Alexander, Kahlua, Lily, and Rose, with Papaoutai.” He said with a French accent. You rolled your eyes, snickering softly as we took to the stage. You got nudged by Alex to get your shit together. You smiled, nodding to him that you were ready. They started off the song. Lily was sitting down in a chair with her cello. We were waiting for our cues. As soon as you got them, everything became lively. You were prancing and twirling on stage while staying on the beat to the song. Being a cheerleader had its perks. The audience cheered wildly.

 

Alexander had been practicing with you for weeks just to get the accent right. He wanted to make sure he enunciated every single word correctly. His hard work paid off.  You were so proud of him because at first, he didn’t believe he could do it at first but here he is.

 

You completed every fouetté you could possibly do before you became dizzy. You kept my balance til the very end before dropping to the floor as if you were a puppet. The rest of the group did the same. The audience was on their feet, clapping and cheering as the performance came to an end and the curtain fell. You were breathing heavily as you walked off the stage. You were absolutely tired. The 4 of you sat down in the front row once the excitement died down. You the make-up off of your face with a wet wipe one of the girls had given you.

 

“ALRIGHT BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES!” Mettaton strutted across the stage again, striking a pose and winking at a few fangirls who squealed with delight. “It’s time to announce the winner~!”

 

The auditorium became so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. You could feel the tension. You have never seen so many students look so nervous. Some were biting their nails. Others were bouncing their legs. 

“This decision was a hard one to make. This school is filled with such talent and even if the name I read off of this card isn’t yours, please don’t give up on your dreams. I believe all of you will be successful no matter what you do” Mettaton smiled at the audience. His words were genuine. Every single one. The pink and black robot took to the center stage and took a deep breath, opening the envelope the card was in.

 

“The winner is…” He paused for dramatic effect which left all of your antsy. “Kahlua Zachari~!”

 

The audience  _roared._ It didn’t even register to you that he said you name until you were being shaken and congratulated by many. You were ushered on stage to stand next to the popular monster superstar. He hugged you tightly. “Congratulations, Darling.” He chuckled.

 

There were cameras everywhere. Was this all recorded? When did they get here? Would you show up on camera? If you hadn’t, they would have said something by now, wouldn’t they? You smiled nervously, posing for pictures next to Mettaton.

 

You weren’t really informed that you would be leaving with him right after everything was over so you were a bit confused when Mettaton asked you to come with him. You followed him out for the auditorium and waited by the front entrance. Sans and Papyrus were in front of you, taking on their roles as guards and there were a few security guards as well. The building was surrounded fans holding up signs and taking pictures. Where were these people earlier? Does that mean it cooler outside? You looked up and sighed, relieved. The sun was no longer beaming down. It was hiding behind some clouds, thankfully. A glittery, hot pink limousine pulled up in front of the building.

 

Walking outside, Mettaton began giving people his autograph and taking selfies with fans. You awkwardly lingered back, not wanting to mess up his flow of things. He took notice of this but said nothing. After he finished up, he held open the limo door for you.

 

“Such a gentleman.” You giggled before sliding into the limo. Christ, it was so nice. So pretty. So fabulous. It fits him. He slid in, crossing his leg over the other. You have been scrolling through your phone, reading the messages of congratulations and such. It made your heart flutter.

 

“So, Sweetheart. Tell me about yourself.” You put your phone down, looking up at him. He’s absolutely handsome. You forgot how to speak.  He chuckled. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue, dear? I’m not that gorgeous”

 

“You’re right. I would have dropped dead…” You murmured suddenly. You covered your face. Mettaton started laughing. “I hang with Sans too much.” You whined. You removed your hands and looked at him. “I’m so sorry. You are gorgeous though..”

 

“Thank you but enough about me. There’s no need to be nervous. I’d don’t bite unless you ask nicely.” He grinned. Is he flirting with you? Holy shit. He cleared his throat. “Where are you from?”

 

“I was born in Marseille,” I spoke after a moment, running my hand through my hair and calming down. “My parents moved around a lot so I from a little bit of everywhere.” You shrugged.

 

“Marseille, France?” He asked. He seemed really interested. You nodded. “I’ve heard stories about how pretty it is.”

 

“France itself is pretty. Surrounded by beautiful sights. And great food.” You spoke softly, recalling the memories of your father and how you used to go sailing all the time, eating eclairs and beignets.

 

“You should check it out one day. You would love it especially shopping there.” You giggled.  Mettaton hummed thoughtfully.

 

“We moved all over. Barcelona, Rome, Cario, and so many other places. We never stayed in my place for no more than six months.” You fidgeted with your shirt as you spoke. “Before my father, he bought a house in Mt. Ebott for me. I’ve lived there ever since I was about 15. I enrolled in the high school here and got into the college.”

 

“How long have you been into music or theater rather?” Mettaton asked. When you looked up at him, his eyes were soft and he was so amused.

 

“All of my life. My father loved musicals. I fell in love with them too and wanted to be apart of it.”  You fumbled around with your phone, just to have something in your hands.

 

“Mom didn’t like it. Hehe...She would always tell him not to fill my head with fairytales and useless dreams of being on stage.” You smiled sadly. “That didn’t happen, obviously. She disappeared before my 12th birthday.”

 

“I’m sorry darling..” He took your hand in his.

 

“No worries. I’m sure she’s happy elsewhere” You shrugged, looking out the window. The limo wasn’t moving but you weren’t at the school. “So where are we off to?”

 

“We’re here, Darling!” Mettaton burst into excitement. opened the door quickly, pulling you out with him. He was still holding your hand. “Welcome to MTT Resort!”

 

We stood in front of a towering orange and pink building with a water fountain statue of a robot MTT in the center. It was amazing. He had a really good taste in fashion.  

 

Letting go of your hand, he led you inside where it was just as pretty. In the lobby, there were roses and tiger lilies everywhere. Shiny hardwood floors, black couches, and curtains covering every window. A lot of people lingered around in the lobby. Some were journalist and paparazzi ready to ask questions and take pictures of everything. Especially of the idol himself. You made sure to stay out of the way and to steer clear of any cameras. Others were people that actually lived here. Monsters that hadn’t been able to find a place were able to stay here for free.

 

You started to learn that Mettaton is a really sweet guy. When he wandered off to go tend to some journalists, you went around and asked about him since you still knew nothing other than he’s the Monsters idol. You haven’t even heard his music. You’ve listened to so many stories about how he paid for many of the Monsterkind’s housing and how he held shows and fundraisers to assist the King and Queen in getting rights as well as basic needs. He cares about his people so much and does so much for them.

 

Not paying attention led to you getting lost. Literally lost. You looked around to see if you could spot something familiar and when you didn’t, you kept walking around.

 

“Hey, bud! Kahlua!” You whipped around suddenly at the voice. An orange cat-like monster waved me down with his free hand but quickly regretted it as the boxes he was holding almost started to fall.

 

“Thank god for you BP…” You took a few boxes from him so they wouldn’t collapse on him.

“I could say the same for you, little buddy.” He said as he walked down the long hallway. You followed. “What are you doing up here? Where’d Mettaton go?”

 

“Talking to journalists still I assume. I wandered off and managed to get lost.” You admitted.

 

“I see.” He used his tail to call an elevator. “He was supposed to take you on a tour before his talk show started. He might not have time.” When you both stepped in, you placed the boxes down and he pulled out his phone and adjusted his headset. He looked so tired.

 

“He can do it another time.” You waved it off. “Anything I could help you with?” You picked the boxes up again,  following him out towards a backstage. This must be where Mettaton’s show is going to be held. What was the show called again? Talking with a Killer Robot? Uh...That didn’t sound right.

 

“Put those boxes over here, bud.” BP was flipping through papers on a clipboard. You set the boxes down and looked around the stage. “The other contestants are here and settled. You could meet them if you want.”  He looked towards me.

 

“Want me to help around? You seem like you have a lot on your plate.” You asked, completely ignoring his offer.

 

“I’m Mettaton’s manager, I’m always gonna have a lot on my plate, bud.” He chuckled, flipping through the clipboard again. “I’m supposed to make sure you’re settled in.” He looked up at me again. You must have had a blank look on my face. “You have no idea why you’re here do you?”

 

“I know I won the audition.” You put your hair into a ponytail after you found a black scrunchie. “And that I followed him to a limo and here we are.” BP pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“So, because you won the competition, you and the 2 other girls are going to go on tour with MTT.” He started to walk about and give people orders such as checking the stage lighting and making sure the costumes and music are ready for tonight’s show. “Starting in about...hm, two weeks, you all will begin training, vocal training, and dancing. From there, the tour will start and MTT will pick one of you to permanently be apart of the team..”

 

“Why am I here though?” You managed to help around the stage by putting up signs and fixing lights.

 

“You’ll be staying here in 2 weeks. He wanted to show you around the place, let you decide if you wanna to stay here before you have to start training and such. Y’know. To get to used to the place..” He shrugged. “That’s basically it.” He chuckled softly as he watched me try to untangle myself from the light cords.

 

“There you are, darling!” You heard the clicking of Mettaton’s heels walk towards the both of you. BP was now trying to help you but he managed to get tangled as well. You tumbled over, hitting the ground face first and taking BP down with you. When Mettaton saw the scene in front of him, he started laughing. “What happened here?” He asked.

 

“I just wanted to help,” You said, muffled causing Mettaton to laugh more. With the help of Mettaton and a few others, you and BPI got untangled. Mettaton offered his hand to you and you took it. In one swift movement, you were extremely close with his arm around my waist as if we were about to start dancing. Your heart was racing.

 

“Hm? Are you alright darling?” He whispered, grinning down at me. All I could do was nod. “Good!” He pulled away from you. You SOUL and mind shouted for him to come back.

 

“Kahlua darling, I’m sorry I didn’t give you the tour like I was supposed to” You watched as the idol work with the stage crew to make corrections to the lighting. “I caught up with a magazine company.” He gave you an apologetic smile.

 

“You’re fine. I understand how busy you can be.” You responded.  

 

“I’m sure BurgerPants has explained everything to you.” He walked back over to you You placed your hand over your mouth, concealing your laughter as BP cringed and rushed off. You nodded again.

 

“I only ask you to stay here so I can protect you.” He was in my personal space again. I could hear his internal fans whirring softly. “I don’t want you to get hurt while you’re working with me. Monster rioters can be...ruthless.” He sighed, gently placing a hand on my face. “Don’t want anyone hurting this gorgeous face of yours.” He looked rather sad.

 

You’ve heard many stories of how groups of humans and came around and set houses on fire and how they’ve killed monsters and human supporters. There was even a story where Frisk, the monster ambassador, had been injured.

 

“Will you stay here?” Mettaton asked, pulling you out of your thoughts. “Please?”

 

“Yes of course but I’ll need to go back to get a few things from home. So I’ll be back here and settled in 2 or 3 days.”  You couldn’t say no. Plus, who wouldn’t want to stay in this hotel?

 

“That would be great darling!” He hugged you. When he pulled away, he was going to speak again but he was called away. “Sorry love, I have to go. After the show, I’ll come with you to drop you off, okay?” Soon he was rushed off to get his makeup and hair done for a new episode of his show. You went and sat down, crossing your leg over the other, letting my thoughts run wild.

 

You really looked forward to working with Mettaton and the other girls. This is what you’ve always wanted and it feels like you were dreaming. You thought that if you got pinched, this would all disappear and you would wake up. But it wasn’t a dream.

 

This is real.


	9. Spaghetti Sauce and Hercules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so so soooo sorry for the late update. I've been really busy. But here it is. I wanted to give y'alls something so you wouldn't think i've abandoned this fic.
> 
> It's kinda short but it's something to help me get back into the swing of things. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and see you soon!! <3

It feels so good to sleep in your own bed. You haven’t even unpacked the truck with your school stuff. You just wanted to get in my bed. Wrapping the covers around yourself, you sighed contently. The A/C was running and the curtains were all closed. You had to enjoy this now because soon enough you were going to have to leave back to MTT Resort.

 

You have to get up before that though. You did make a promise to Phoenix that you’d come perform with the band tonight. You picked up your cell phone to check the time and the weather... It was still morning and it was going to be cloudy all day with a chance of rain.

 

“Hm..” You yawned. Suddenly your phone pinged, startling you.

 

**Bones: hey kiddo. long time no talk. wanna hang out? paps is making spaghetti**

 

You haven’t talked to Sans since you got dragged off by Mettaton. He was probably worried about you and he probably has some questions about vampires too.  It wouldn’t hurt you suppose. You got all day tomorrow to relax.

 

**You: Sure thing, Bones. I gotta unpack my truck first though.**

**Bones: ill come help. be there in 20**

 

Rolling out of the bed, you hopped into the shower and got dressed. While you was drying my hair, there was a knock at the door. I tossed the towel on the floor and ran down the stairs but you slipped and missed the last couple of steps and face-planting the floor.

 

“Fuuuuck....” I groaned. You were just laying there for a moment, attempting to recover.

 

“geez. this is why i don’t trust stairs.” Sans’ baritone voice broke the silence after a moment. “ _they’re always up to something_.” He placed a hand on you shoulder as you sat up, snickering softly. “you okay kiddo?”

 

“Mhmm, think so.”  You stood up slowly, making sure nothing was injured and brushed yourself off. “Yep, I’m good.”  You grabbed my keys off of the hook and headed outside. You popped open the trunk. You grabbed two small boxes and made you way back inside, placing the box next to the couch.

 

When you turned to go get another box, the rest of them came floating in. Confused, you looked around for Sans. He stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets, a cyan-yellow flame glowing in his left eye. He set the rest of the boxes next to the couch then he winked at you.

 

“ready to go?” He asked, grinning as usual.

 

“Uh..” You blinked, still trying to gather what just happened. “Let me get some shoes and my phone..” You walked back upstairs. “Make yourself comfortable,” You called before walking back into your room. You put on some light blue chucks and grabbed your wallet and phone. You looked around the room, eyeing the pill bottle on the dresser. You were trying to convince youself that you didn't need them but failed. You grabbed the bottle, pouring a few into your hand and tossing them back. You shuddered as the metallic taste filled your mouth. You took a few more, savoring the flavor.

 

Why are you getting like this? It’s only been a few days since I last fed from Skylar.

 

Yet you knew better. You knew it wasn’t enough but if you took too much, it would have caused some serious damage to her. You took several deep breaths, slowly running your fingers through your hair. You can last a bit longer. A few more days.

 

“you alright up there, kid?” Sans called up. You quickly closed the bottle and put it in the dresser.

 

“Yeah sorry!” You called back. You took a few more breaths and took a look in the mirror. Good. You looked normal enough. You walked down the hallway and down the stairs to a Sans stretched out on your sofa. You laughed softly. “First my beanbag chair, now my couch?”

 

“i couldn't help it...its  _sofackin_ comfortable.” He stood up from the couch after a moment. You rolled your eyes but couldn’t help but to giggle a bit.

 

“C’mon” You picked your keys and headed outside to your truck. It was still cloudy thankfully and of course Sans beat you to your truck. He waved at you from the passenger seat. Getting in, Sans told gave you his address and you made our way towards his place. Since they’ve moved here, you haven’t been in the neighborhood for the Monsterkind but it was so beautiful. It was a gated community. Tall buildings with freshly cut grass. You were glad they got a nice place to live. You heard the Queen had opened an elementary school in the area. There were a few problems since the Humans weren’t too happy about their children going to school with Monsters but eventually, Humans and Monsters went to school together and everything was going smoothly.

 

You pulled into the driveway of the address that was given to you, parking neck to a bright red convertible. You whistled.

"This gorgeous thing yours?" You asked, getting out to admire it.

"nah. that's paps' " Sans smirked as he watched your jaw drop. How on earth could he afford such an expensive car?

 

There was a small garden in the front which seemed to be growing tomatoes and buttercups. When you walked into the house, you could smell something burning and proudful shouting from the kitchen. You looked to Sans who just shrugged before plopping down onto the couch.

 

“SANS? THERE YOU ARE YOU LAZYBONES” Papyrus walked out of the kitchen holding a wooden spoon and wearing an apron that said ‘Kiss the Cook’. “WHAT TOOK SO LONG AND WHERE’S THE HUMAN?”

 

“Hi, Paps” You grinned, waving towards him. He gasped and rushed over to you, picking you up and crushing you in a hug.

 

“HELLO HUMAN!! IT SUCH A PLEASURE TO HAVE YOU JOIN ME AND MY BROTHER FOR EARLY DINNER.” He put you down

 

“N-no problem Paps.” You took in a deep breath. He’s a strong motherfucker. Geez.

 

“Hey, punk!”  A tomato sauce covered Undyne peeked out of the kitchen. “Want to join us in our cooking lesson.

 

“No, I’ll sit this one out this time.” You watched as the two ran back into the kitchen and continue their screaming fest. You sat down on the other end of the couch and watched whatever was on tv. You would check my phone periodically, looking out for a text from Phoenix and just to entertain yourself but once you got bored, you became tired again. You didn’t actually want to go to sleep yet but your body was about to tell you to go fuck yourself.

 

“Being nocturnal suuuucks…” You muttered softly, rubbing you eyes, seeing if that would change anything. If anything, it made it worse. You started scrolling through UnderNet and Tumblr but found nothing new. No messages or anything. Some cute videos though.

 

“whatcha got against sleep, kiddo?” Sans opened an eye-socket, glancing over at you. He spoke softly.

 

“I miss out on so much.” You groaned, gently slapping your face. “I literally won’t wake up until 10 on the dot. Unless someone wakes me up of course.” You yawned again, resting your head on the couch.

 

“geez.” He murmured. You and him sat in silence for a moment. “hey, where do vampires open savings accounts?” Sans asked, casually. It threw you off so much that you thought it was a normal question that he was curious about instead of a set up to a joke.

 

“At a normal bank…?” You raised an eyebrow.

 

“nope. at a **_blood_** bank.”  He gave you his best shit-eating grin. You snorted, quickly putting you hand over your mouth.

   

“Bad Sans!” You giggled. “No vampire jokes! They ’re a ** _pain in the neck._ ** _”_  When he laughed, you couldn't help to join him. You hated how contagious it was. God, now you couldn't stop laughing. By the time the two of you caught your breath, you were wiping tears from your eyes.

 

“HUMAN KAHLUA!” Papyrus rushed out of the kitchen. You looked over at the tomato sauce covered skeleton as he tossed me a remote. “YOU ARE OUR GUEST SO YOU SHALL PICK THE MOVIE FOR TODAY!” He was excitedly bouncing and pointing towards a cabinet filled with movies of all kinds. You nodded and got off the couch going through the selection. There was lots of Disney movies and anime...

 

Huh. You didn’t think Papyrus and Sans would be into anime. Then again, hanging with Alphys and Undyne, how could you not?

 

“WHILE YOU DOING THAT, UNDYNE AND I ARE OFF TO THE STORE TO BUY MORE INGREDIENTS! NYEH!” He wiped his face on a towel and tossed it to Undyne so she could wipe her face as well.

 

“We’re also going to get Alphys from the university.” Undyne smiled, heading out the door. “Mettaton should be joining us later but who knows, he’s always ‘too busy’ ” She rolled her eyes and headed out the door with Papyrus on her heels. You figured Undyne didn't like Mettaton much.

 

As soon as the door closed behind them, the fire alarm went off. You hissed softly it, covering your ears. I hated loud, obnoxious noises and thanks to a vampire’s amazing hearing, stuff like alarms kinda hurt and left you a bit disoriented.  You looked to the couch for Sans but he’s nowhere to be found. You quickly headed into the kitchen, thinking he went in to stop the alarm.

 

He was not there at all.

 

In a slight panic, you quickly retrieved the fire extinguisher to put out the fire on the pot of boiling spaghetti sauce. You turned off the stove and opened a few windows to air out the place. You coughed a bit as the smoke cleared and eventually, the alarm stopped.  

 

“Geez..This kitchen’s a mess…” You muttered looked around at the aftermath. You couldn't stand a messy kitchen. You grabbed a mop and started cleaning up the sauce that covered the floor. Since no one was here, you pulled out my phone and started playing music. The first song to come on was Wild Thoughts. While you were cleaning, you were humming and moved your hips to the beat, using the mop as a dance partner. Might as well enjoy yourself since no ones there.

 

Or so you thought.

 

You didn’t hear the Monster Idol walk through the front door. You would think you'd hear the clicking of his heels or something but not this time. You loved this song too much to notice much of anything or to care.

 

Mettaton was quietly observing you with a hand on his hip. When you spun around and saw him, you gasped and dropped the mop. He smirking down at you. YOu suddenly became this clumsy mess, sliding over the spot you just mopped. You expected to fall but an arm was wrapped around your waist to prevent that. I regained my balance and stepped out of the kitchen, scratching the back of my head, embarrassed.

 

“Are you alright darling?” Mettaton asked gently.  “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“Mhm!” You nodded quickly. ‘ _What Kahlua? Did you forget how to speak? Try again.’_  You scolded yourself. “It’s alright. Undyne said you were coming, just not so soon.” You smiled up at him.

 

“You and your partner dance really well. I’m impressed.”  He chuckled as you went to pick the mop up off the floor. Your face heated up.

 

“How much did you see?” You turned to him quickly.

 

“Literally all of it, sweetheart.” Mettaton started to laugh as you blushed even more. “You’re a great dancer, relax. You didn’t do anything embarrassing except dance with a mop.”

 

“Oh, shut up.” You playfully glared, causing him to laugh more. You glanced over the kitchen. The floor was clean at least...except for those counters. You quickly cleared the counters.

 

“Darling. All of this cleaning is going to go to waste when the return.” You looked over your shoulder. Mettaton was sitting on the couch with his leg crossed over the other, filing his nails. “They’re going to mess it up all over again. It’s their thing.” He shrugged. “Come put on a movie and sit. Relax.”

 

Maybe he’s right. You shouldn't just go into someone else’s home and start cleaning anyway. You went back to the movie collection and put on Hercules. The child in you refused to let you play anything else. You reclaimed my corner spot on the couch next to the rather sparkly robot as the movie started. You were humming already, getting excited as the Muses appeared on the screen. Mettaton watched you out of the corner of his eye, looking rather amused.

 

During the movie, Paps and Undyne came back. Undyne yelled you to pause it. Out of slight panic, you restarted the movie instead, Sadly, Mettaton was right, they did practically destroy the kitchen again. This time, with light blue edible glitter. Alphys had joined the two of you on the couch, told us how the students at the university were really interested in Monster history, magic and how Souls work. You were glad they don’t cause her any trouble. You would truly fight someone over your new friends.   

 

I started glancing at my phone from time to time, making sure I didn’t miss a text from Pheonix. You were also trying to prevent yourself from dozing off but this was a battle you were quickly losing as your eyes were getting droopy. ' _Stupid sleep schedule…'_ You thought but honestly, a nap wouldn’t be too bad. You rested your head on the arm of the couch, slowly falling asleep.

~~~~

**Mettaton PoV**

 

I watched you as you’d check your phone to avoid falling asleep but you gave in really quickly. It was cute.

 

“You know M-M-Mettaton...If y-you like h-her, y-you should t-t-tell her…” Alplys whispered to me. I suddenly looked at her and scoffed.

 

“You are one to talk, Alpie.” I flipped my hair, rolling my eyes. “It’s not that I don’t like her. I just enjoy making her extremely flustered.” I looked back towards you. I could hear you snoring softly. How could you possibly sleep through Undyne and Papyrus' loud singing. You’re like the female version of Sans. “She becomes this clumsy, stuttery mess. It’s rather adorable.” I chuckled.

 

“I ship it.”

 

“What?” I looked at Alphys again, who was grinning. Great, now I’m in another one of her OTPs.  “Alphys darling, no. She’s one of my employees and isn’t she dating someone? Skylar or something?” I lowered my voice as you shifted slightly. “I can’t come between like that…”

 

“S-so you do like her.” She snickered. I groaned, covering my face with my hand.

 

“Alphys no. I simply have her because I think she could potentially be one of my singers. You heard her sing. It’s amazing. One of the best I’ve ever heard.” I looked over at you again. You looked so peaceful. “The other girls are amazing too but she’s just gorgeou---” I paused. I looked back at Alphys, who was still grinning at me. “I’m never going to hear the end of this am I?”

 

“Nope.” Alphys pushed up her glasses.

 

God damn it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I'll be updating A Trip soon as well. <3
> 
> Bye bye for now!


	10. Quality time with Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ, there's so much I wanna do with this story. 
> 
> I am going to change the PoV so it'll be easier for me and there will be a small time skip in the next chapter so we can jump into things. This chapter is also a bit short. I'm sorry v.v
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> See ya soon! <3

You were woken up by gentle shaking and Set It Off’s Nightmare practically screaming at you. It’s the ringtone you have set for Phoenix. You sleepily searched for your phone with no such luck until someone handed it to you. You grumbled a ‘thank you’ and answered the call.

 

“KAHLUA!” Phoenix shouted. You flinched away from the phone, groaning. Always been an excited one.  

 

“Yo,” You said into the phone, trying to gather yourself. You looked around the room, realizing I weren't in your own home and this wasn’t your couch. It was the Skelebros. I sat up a bit.

  


“Lua! I have the PERFECT outfit for you. You’re going to love it.” Phoenix spoke quickly. They’ve always been a fast talker. You could hear them shuffling about. “Were you asleep? We don’t go on til 11 so you can sleep as much as you need. Be at my place at like 10ish?”

 

“Mhmm. Alright. See you then.” You yawned. You glanced over at the TV. You all were still watching Hercules so you weren't asleep for long, which is good. Everyone was so into it. Papyrus especially. It was cute.   

    

“Had a nice nap, darling?” Mettaton spoke softly. A cool metal finger gently rubbed against your leg.

 

Holy Shit. 

 

Your legs were across his lap. He could have moved over if he wanted to since Undyne and Alphys had taken the love seat.

 

“Yeah.” You yawned again, pulling your legs back from his lap and sitting up a bit more, shifting more of your weight to the arm of the couch.

 

“So what was the call about?” He asked, his eyes not leaving the tv. You eyed him. He’s rather nosey, isn’t he?

 

“I have a small gig tonight at the Roxy’s .” You shrugged. “My friend’s just really excited about it.”

 

“Roxy’s?” Mettaton looked over at me, raising an eyebrow. Undyne glared, telling us to shush. Mettaton stuck his tongue out at her when she wasn’t looking, causing you to laugh softly.

 

“It’s the club across the street from Grillby’s” You whispered, moving over slightly so he could hear you. “It’s a pretty cool place. My friends and I have been doing gigs since my freshman year so we could buy groceries and whatnot. Sans even comes in every once and awhile to do comedy bits.”

 

Mettaton nodded then turned his attention back to the movie. Once it ended, he made a phone call and decided to leave. He reminded you that you should be moved into the resort Monday before he was off.

 

You stretched. You figured that you should head back to your place soon. If you were going to a gig with Pheonix and the others, you were going to have to gather your equipment. 

 

But as you checked the clock, you realized it was too early and you were way too comfortable to get out of your spot on their couch. You sighed. You would feel bad anyway if you went left right then. 

 

By the end of the next movie, it was Undyne and Alphys’ turn to leave. Alphys had some lab work to finish up back at the university and Undyne was going with her. Being her trusty assistant and all.

 

Now it was just you and the skelebros, watching movies and talking about crazy stories of the Underground. Three more movies and a couple of naps in, your stomach growled.  You were hungry but you weren't about to eat the death noodles Paps made since he literally drowned it in garlic and glitter. .

 

As the movies pressed on, nighttime quickly approached and it was Papyrus' bedtime.

 

And, of course, you was suddenly wide awake and full of fucking energy.

 

Sans sent Paps upstairs, promising him a bedtime story if he got into his PJs. Papyrus lit up, quickly gathering his things and running upstairs into his room. Sans had disappeared off somewhere, leaving you by yourself for a moment. A small chime rang out from your phone as you received a text from Phoenix, telling you that they weren’t performing tonight. That’s a bummer. What were you going to do now?

 

You scrolled through Tumblr, humming softly. You were so into the videos on your phone, you didn’t hear that Sans had returned and had dropped a brown paper bag next to you before he went upstairs to read Papyrus a bedtime story.

 

It was only when you took in the smell of fries before your stomach growled again. You smiled. As you dung into the burger, you enjoyed how flavorful it was. The taste of jalapeños was the most striking to you.

 

“so. i’m about to get _jalapeño_ business before you leave.” Sans’ deep voice suddenly broke the silence. “if you don’t mind at least.” He had a notebook and a pen in his hands.

 

“Fire away,” I covered my mouth, laughing. That was one way to grab your attention.

 

“Is it a myth that you can’t see your reflection?” He asked. He looked like a student, eager to learn anything he could. You set the burger down and stood up, walking in front of the large mirror that was in sitting their living room. You glanced over your shoulder at him, telling him to come over. He quickly got up, standing next to you. You heard him gasped softly.

 

There wasn't a reflection.

 

“Some mirrors, I’ll have a reflection because a mirror isn’t made of silver but yours is.” You shrugged. “Same goes for some cameras. In my mirror at home, I can admire myself because I could never find a mirror that wasn’t made of silver.”

 

“hm...why do you need blood?” He asked after a moment of scribbling.

 

“So technically, I’m "dead" .”  You used air quotations as you said dead.  You sat back down on the couch to munch on fries, waiting for Sans to process what you've said.

 

“wait what?” Sans blinked slowly. His pupils were barely visible, causing you to shiver.

 

“Mhm..I’m technically not alive anymore but I still have a soul. And a “beating” heart.” You rubbed the back of your neck. “I need blood because I’m taking their life." You paused. "Heh heh..god that sounds really bad.” Yo laughed nervously. “BUT I don’t always prey on humans. I can go for animals as well…that’s still sounds really bad...”

 

Sans silently wrote away while you continued to eat your fries.

 

“why do you need that pill bottle?” The question caught you completely off guard. You started coughing from eating a fry too quickly and Sans began patting you on the back.

 

“H-how...do you know about that?” You asked after clearing your throat a few times.

 

“wouldn’t be your best friend if i didn’t now would i?” He chuckled. You didn't like how he said that. It was creepy. But he now takes the title of your 'best friend', huh? Shouldn't be all bad. Plus, you trusted him more than most people. 

 

“They’re blood tablets.” You rolled your eyes. “For emergency situations. They hold me over for a day or so until I can...do something about feeding I guess.”

 

More scribbles. It was suddenly making you nervous. Maybe you didn’t want this interview after all but it was kinda too late to turn back now. 

 

“don’t be scared kiddo. this stays between us.” Sans winked at you. It didn’t make you feel any much better...

 

“Uh...next question,” You muttered, eating the last bit of food I had.

 

“Why don’t you like garlic?” He flipped through a few pages of his notebook before looking back up at you.

 

“The shit smells horrible. It throws my sense of smell completely off."  I leaned back against the couch, nibbling on the nail on my thumb. "Also, it's like an allergic reaction. If I eat it, I'll puff up like a fish or it will give me some serious burns." 

 

“back on the topic of silver…” He went through a few more pages. Sheesh, he’s really done some digging.

 

“Mhmm?” You closed your eyes, trying to calm down.

 

“how does it affect you?” He raised a bone brow

 

“It’ll do two things...” You muttered. “It’ll paralyze me...or it’ll kill me” You scratched the back of my head again.

 

“explain…” Sans voice was low. Like you and he was telling a secret. Which we kinda were.

 

“So...If it’s not used to hurt me, say like I was locked in handcuffs made of pure silver, it’ll paralyze me.” You sat criss-cross on the couch, fidgeting with whatever you could get your hands on. “Silver jewelry as well. Once it’s on me, I can’t take it off.”

 

“why not?” He tilted his head. He’s really interested in this which surprises you. You don’t normally get people excited to learn about vampires to help them. Only to hurt…

 

“Then that body part will also become paralyzed.” I sighed. “Certain weapons, such as a silver or wooden stake or silver bullets, will kill me instantly. I’ll turn into ashes and dust. Poof. No more Kahlua.”

 

Sans was quiet for a moment. For a long time actually, as if he were debating something within himself.

 

“and you don’t sparkle in the sun?” Sans snickered. You glared playfully only to cause him to laugh more.

 

“Only on Wednesdays.” You flashed a fanged smile. He became confused.

 

“really?” He asked. It was your turn to laugh.

 

“Stars no, Sans.” You wiped a tear that was forming in my eye. “I do not sparkle. I either get a wicked sunburn, burn to a crisp entirely or nothing happens. I don’t fully understand yet but Vampires are creatures of the night. We sleep in the day and roam at night.”

 

Sans yawned. Thank goodness. That means he’ll stop asking questions for now and I can go home.

 

“y’know. paps would really be happy if you stayed over.” Sans hopped up. “if you could i mean. he’d love to make you breakfast." He chuckled.

 

 “Yeah, I’ll stay. I don’t have anything better to do.” I leaned against the arm of the couch, grabbing the remote and turning Netflix on. After saying good night, Sans disappeared upstairs.

 

This wasn’t a bad idea. You made a few friends and they wanted you to hang out at their house.

 

It was only 11pm though.

 

“Guess I’ll watch something...” You murmured. You ended up binge-watching House.

 

This wasn’t a bad idea at all


	11. First Day of Practice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make up for the short chapter!   
> Hope you enjoy!

It’s Monday.

 

God, you hated Mondays. They were the worst times of the week.

 

But today was a good day! You start practice with Mettaton today. You’ve moved into the room he had arranged for you and today was the first day of practice. 

 

It was really early though. Too early. The sun was barely up and because of that, you didn’t move out of that bed. You slept for another hour or so until there was a knock at your door. You tried your best to get out of bed but ended up as a tangled, disoriented mess on the floor.

 

BP walked in with a worried look glued onto his face. He knelt down next to you shaking you gently.

 

“Geez, buddy. Mornings aren’t your thing either?” He asked, helping you sit up. You made some sort of noise in agreement, rubbing your eyes. BP chuckled. “C’mon and get up. There’s coffee in the dancehall. Everyone’s waiting for ya.” And with that, he left.

 

Groaning, you untangled yourself from your blanket and put on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. As for your hair, you just put it in a ponytail.  You looked into the mirror and…

 

Oh...right.

 

You sighed frustratedly before leaving your room and making your way down to the dancehall. BP was right. There was coffee resting on a table along with other small snacks. You quickly made yourself a large cup. You hadn’t taken notice to Mettaton yet or rather you choose not to. You needed caffeine first. One of the girls, Paris, was already down here. She was a fair-skinned, blonde with blue eyes. She was full of energy and ready to start the day. You hissed softly to yourself. You met her when you arrived here last night. She also came from a family with money. She’s a “My Daddy bought me this. My Daddy got me into this school. I’m going to tell my Daddy about this.” You took a sip of your coffee. Who is she? Draco Malfoy? 

 

“Good morning Kahlua!” Mettaton’s cheery voice brought you back to reality. You smiled and waved at him. He was wearing one of those exercising outfits for the 70s. He had one of his legs on a bar, stretching. Robots needed to stretch? You took a seat next to Paris on the floor. She was filing her nails, humming to herself. You sighed softly to yourself, relieved. The mirrors in this room were not made of silver. A plus for you.

 

Suddenly another girl rushed in. She was short with long black, curly hair and large brown eyes. There were freckles across her nose. She was adorable honestly. And she was clumsy too. She stumbled and bumped her hip into the table. 

 

“S-sorry.” She whispered. She grabbed herself a cup of coffee as well before sitting down next to me. 

 

“Good morning, Rae!” Mettaton smiled towards her. It kinda startled her but she recovered really quickly.

 

“G-good morning Mettaton.” She murmured before taking a long sip of her coffee and sighing contently. 

 

“Good morning,” You said softly, not wanting to scare her. “I’m Kahlua.” Rae smiled at you.

 

“H-hi. I’m R-Rae. It’s a p-pleasure to meet you.” She smiled nervously. How did such a nervous girl win her auditions? Guess you’ll find out soon enough.

 

“Alright, everyone! Good morning again!” Mettaton stood over us for a moment before sitting down with the three of you. He was still intimidating, to say the least. Holy shit. You gulped down the rest of your drink.

 

“Once you all are wake and such, we will begin.” Mettaton put his hands together. “We’re going to prepare for our first show together! Isn’t that exciting?” He stood up again, putting his hands on his hips. “We’ll start with a warm-up, then I’ll show you the song and the dances moves. Then, of course, we’ll work together to make things perfect!” He squealed. While he was excited, we were extremely nervous and he noticed almost immediately.

 

“Now now, darlings. No need to be afraid.” He spoke in a softer, caring tone. His smile was gentle and welcoming. “I picked you three because I saw potential. I saw amazing talent.” He flipped his hair from his bright pink eyes. “You all can do this. You ready?” He stood up, stretching his arms. The 3 of you stood up and nodded. Mettaton looked to BP and as if on cue, BP started the music.     

“Follow my lead, lovelies!” And that we did. We did a few stretches and a small work out. To which Rae and Paris realized how out of shape they were. You considered yourself lucky being a cheerleader and a dancer, so this workout was nothing. His plan was to have us ready to perform for his next show.

 

Which was in a week.

The song we had to perform with was Katy Perry’s California Gurls. You kinda liked this song. Hopefully, we’re wearing some cute swimsuits or something. You also didn’t want it because he'll probably have the performance on the beach…

 

In the sun...

 

In front of a huge crowd….

 

Fuck.

 

Slowly, Mettaton guides us through the dance routine. There were a lot of leg actions but it was to be expected from someone with such gorgeous legs. You and Paris picked it up rather quickly and with more practice, so did Rae. 

 

“Of course, darlings, you’re going to be singing,” Mettaton spoke as he sat the 3 of you down from the last run through of the song. “I’ll be going over the parts tomorrow but as of now, go rest up and relax. I have to go take care of some things.” He winked and dismissed us.

 

“I’m going back to sleep…” Rae muttered. You couldn’t agree more. She heading up to the elevator. You and Paris hopped on as well. You didn’t speak to each other so it was a bit awkward. 

 

Once back onto the 6th floor, those two went straight to their rooms. Your room was on the 7th. Through sleep was much needed, you decided you were going to stay for awhile. You wandered the rest of the floor of the resort. There were posters on the walls from Mettaton’s previous performances. The one the stuck out to you most was a small poster where he was wearing a baby blue, poofy dress. You squinted. The words on the page were “Oh, My Love!.” Which was apparently a musical where he sings about a forbidden love between a monster and a human. Something you would honestly watch. He also had a cooking show.

 

“Cooking with a Killer Robot….?” You murmured, raising an eyebrow. How exciting that must have been. 

 

“There have been about 100 episodes you know.” A smooth robotic voice startled you. You looked up at the tall celebrity. Mettaton was leaning against the wall, looking rather proud of himself yet he sounded sad. You were becoming nervous again being in his presence. You were just with him, what was happening?

 

“Are you still making them? The cooking shows?” You asked, looking back at the posters.

 

“Not really.” He shrugged. He stepped next to you, admiring his posters. Admiring his work. “I enjoy singing and performing. That’s what I’ve always wanted to do and from what it looks like, everyone seems to really enjoy it too.” He smiled widely. This was a dream come true for him. You could tell. He probably made a lot of sacrifices.

 

You looked back up at the posters. You began to notice the framed pictures on the wall. Some were with fans and some were with Alphys, the Monster Ambassador who name you couldn’t remember to save your life, the Skelebros and a lovely Goat woman.

 

“How long have you known Alphys?” You asked, giggling at one of the photos of them in matching purple MMKC dresses and cat ears. You wanted to ask about the other but chose against it.

 

“For a while, actually.” He crossed his arms over his chest, thinking back. “ I met her through a fan club I made in the Underground.” He glanced down at you, waiting for a reaction. 

 

HUH??

 

You stood there for a moment. Blinking and trying to put 2 and 2 together.

 

“Wait...ALPHYS MADE YOU??” You shouted. Your jaw was likely to hit the ground. Mettaton laughed. “That shy creature made you? You’re lying. Did she really?” You spoke quickly.

 

“Oh my stars, darling. Yes, she did.” He said in between laughing. 

 

“Wait so you’re also the calculator??” That made him laugh even harder. This information left you absolutely flabbergasted.

 

“I...I wasn’t always a ‘calculator.” He wiped a tear from his eye. Fucking how? How does he form tears? He began to walk down the hallway. You followed closely behind him

 

“Explain.” You demanded. You needed answers. What was he? A ghost?

 

“Before the calculator or..”  He waved his hand over his body. “This, I was a ghost on a snail farm with my cousin.”

 

You just stood there and stared at him.  He began laughing again. 

 

“Alphys and I shared a common interest in the culture of humanity.” He looked at himself in a mirror, one which you quickly avoided. “From there we became the best of friends!” He put a hand on his hip. “When she showed me this glamourous body, I was so shocked.” He chuckled. “I didn’t believe her when she told me it was for me.” 

 

“That’s crazy..” You murmured. “Extremely impressive but crazy. I’m happy for you.” You smiled up at him. 

 

“Thank you.” He returned the smiled. “I best be going, darling. Have fun exploring.” He hopped onto an elevator. “Try not to get lost, okay?” He said as the elevator doors were closing. You waved him off. You probably should have gotten on with him but the stairs were fine. You explored up to floor 15 before deciding to go back to your room. 

 

“This place is fucking huge...there’s no way I can explore it all in one day.” You made your way back down to your room. Where you laid in your bed, scrolling through your phone until you dozed off with your headphone in your ears.


	12. First Concert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!!
> 
> I'M SO SORRY!
> 
> I've just started school again and I've had the WORST writer's block but now that I'm used to my class schedule and whatnot, i'll be able to post more often.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me! <3
> 
> Love you guys!

After many practice sessions, you were pretty sure that you and the girls nailed the dance routine. Mettaton thought so too. The show was tonight. It was on the beach that Mettaton was talking about so much lately. He didn't  want this good weather to go to waste. You were fitted for your costume one last time. You were wearing a light blue bikini with cupcakes on them. 

 

“Glad I got this finished.” You murmured, admiring the tattoo that was going down your thigh. It was a very detailed skeleton dragon wrapping around your thigh down your leg. Mettaton is probably going to ask you to cover it. You brought more waterproof foundation just in case. Overall you looked really good. Your hair was curled, you had on very glittery makeup. It was cute. They even gave you a light blue cover-up. Now that you were all dolled up, you were patiently waiting for Mettaton to come approve of the outfit that he picked out. He had to check on the other girls first so you had plenty of time to just mess around. You decided you were going to play a game on your phone until he shows. 

 

After about 30 minutes, there was a rapid knock on the door. Before you could say ‘come in’, the door swung open and strutted in was Mettaton. He paused for a moment before he waved for you to stand up, which you did. He hummed softly as he looked you over, seemingly satisfied.

 

“You look gorgeous, darling.” His eyes wandered down to my leg. He noticed rather quickly. 

 

‘ _ It’s not exactly a small tattoo Kahlua.’  _ You scolded yourself. 

 

“I can cover it up if you want me too.” You sputtered out quickly. He waved his hand, dismissing it.

 

“No no. It’s fine, darling. I think it’s lovely. A little different but lovely.” Mettaton smiled, winking at you.  “If you’re ready, come on downstairs. The show starts in a few hours. Everything is set up and people will be arriving.” He was flipping through a clipboard. “Yep, that should be it. Ah! There’s the dinner and a party afterward.” He made his way out the door, glancing back at you again before checking on other things.

 

“He’s so fucking fine.” You muttered, putting an extra pair clothing in a bag and headed downstairs. Your main concern for today is burning up like a damn crisp. You had on sunscreen so hopefully, that would help. You stopped just before the entrance door, groaning softly. You could feel how hot it was before even going outside. You felt your bag being taken from you. You looked up at the cigarette smoking orange cat. 

 

“I’ll take this for you, lil buddy.” BP smiled lightly before heading outside. He was holding the door open for you. You hesitated then quickly headed out. You were burning a little bit.  You hissed, getting into the long pink limo that was parked in front of the building. BP had put the bag in the trunk of the limo before getting into the driver's seat. Paris and Rae were also in the limo with you. Paris was wearing a string bikini as well. It was also light blue. Rae was wearing a one piece that bared her midsection. 

 

“Hey Kahlua.” Rae waved at you. You smiled. Paris nodded towards you, acknowledging that you were there but her nails were more important. 

 

“Nervous?” You asked them. Paris scoffed, rolling her eyes.

 

“Of course not! There isn’t even going to be that many people!” Paris flipped her hair and crossed her legs. You looked at Rae and she was clearly scared out of her mind. This is probably going to be her first live gig.

 

“We’re going to do great!” You grinned. That cheerleading part of you came out of nowhere but it seemed to work. Rae had relaxed a bit. 

 

The moment we got comfortable, the robot superstar got into the limo. He now had on a sparkly pink one-piece bathing suit that bared his midsection to show off his pink heart, a sun hat and these long glitery heels

 

“Hello, darlings!” Mettaton took off his hat. He popped open a bottle of sparkling cider and poured each of us a glass. “You’re probably nervous. Don’t be, loves. Even though this is your first performance with me on the tour, the people are going to love you! Probably not more than me but still.” He winked. You took a long, slow sip of the cider. He’s extremely egotistical but that to be expected. “You know the words, you got the moves and you got the looks!” 

 

The ride to the beach wasn’t a long one but boy was Paris wrong. There had to hundreds of people here at this concert. They probably didn't know anything about you all performing today but they may have heard of the auditions that 3 of you went through.

 

When we got out of the sparkly hot pink limo, we stood around for awhile posing for pictures from the paparazzi. You managed to push your way through the massive crowd as you made your way into the large trailer behind stage with the girls behind you. Mettaton decided to stay for a while longer to take more photos.  

 

“Alright ladies.” BP appeared behind the 3 of you with a clipboard in hand and he was wearing a headset. “The shows starts in 10 minutes. Mettaton is going to call you out on stage so shake those nerves.” He began attaching wireless microphones onto each of you. “Also, that hunk of metal isn't performing with you. This is all you ladies. Break a leg.” BP started to walk away before he turned back. “Don't  _ actually _ break a leg please.” 

 

You looked over at the other two ladies... Rae was on the verge of panicking. Paris was fine. Or at least she seemed like it.

 

“We're going to be great.” You smiled. You wouldn't lie, you were also pretty damn scared but you felt like you were leading by an example, they'll be able to keep it together until after the performance. Luckily, it's only one song for now. You began to hear the crowd cheering and chanting “Mettaton”. The show has begun.

 

“HELLO BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES!” Mettaton strutted onto the stage, waving his hand and posing dramatically. The crowd roared. “Tonight I have a little treat for you all.” He put his hands on his hips. “A few weeks ago, I held auditions all over to be apart of my team. I selected 3 wonderful girls and today, they're going to perform a song!” He clapped his hands together, excitedly. “Even though this is the first performance of my tour, they practiced so hard!” 

 

Rae took your hand and squeezed it. You looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. This was going to be fine. 

 

“Now to introduce you to these lovely ladies!” Mettaton squealed. “Please welcome Rae, Paris and Kahula!” He barely got anyone’s name out before the crowd was cheering again. You all strutted on to stage as the music began. The moment you stepped out, your skin felt like it was on fire. You couldn’t let it stop you now, you were already here.

 

_ I know a place _ __  
_ Where the grass is really greener _ __  
_ Warm, wet n' wild _ __  
_ There must be something in the water _ __  
_ Sippin' gin and juice _ _  
_ __ Laying underneath the palm trees

 

_ (You and Rae) Undone~ _

 

_ Paris: The boys _ __  
_ Break their necks _ _  
_ __ Try'na to creep a little sneak peek

 

_ You and Rae: At Us~ _

 

As you picked up the next verse, all of you were landing the moves. All of the leg kicks. All of the spins and splits.

 

_ You: You could travel the world _ __  
_ But nothing comes close _ __  
_ To the golden coast _ __  
_ Once you party with us _ __  
_ You'll be falling in love _ _  
_ __ Ooh oh ooh oh oh ooh

  
  


_ All: California girls _ __  
_ We're unforgettable _ __  
_ Daisy dukes _ __  
_ Bikinis on top _ __  
_ Sun-kissed skin _ __  
_ So hot _ __  
_ We'll melt your popsicle _ __  
_ Ooh oh ooh _ _  
_ __ Ooh oh ooh

 

You all were laying on your back, one leg up, striking a pose. The crowd went wild because the loved it.

 

_ All: California girls _ __  
_ We're undeniable _ __  
_ Fine, fresh, fierce _ __  
_ We got it on lock _ __  
_ West coast represent _ __  
_ Now put your hands up _ __  
_ Ooh oh ooh _ _  
_ __ Ooh oh ooh

 

_ Rae: Sex on the beach _ __  
_ We don't mind sand in our stilettos _ __  
_ We freak _ __  
_ In my jeep _ _  
_ __ Snoop doggy-dog on the stereo oh oh

 

_ You: You could travel the world _ __  
_ But nothing comes close _ __  
_ To the golden coast _ __  
_ Once you party with us _ __  
_ You'll be falling in love _ _  
_ __ Ooh oh ooh ooh oh ooh

 

_ All: California girls _ __  
_ We're unforgettable _ __  
_ Daisy dukes _ __  
_ Bikinis on top _ __  
_ Sun-kissed skin _ __  
_ So hot _ __  
_ We'll melt your popsicle _ __  
_ Ooh oh ooh _ __  
_ Ooh oh ooh _ __  
__  
_ California girls _ __  
_ We're undeniable _ __  
_ Fine, fresh, fierce _ __  
_ We got it on lock _ __  
_ West coast represent _ __  
_ Now put your hands up _ __  
_ Ooh oh ooh _ _  
_ __ Ooh oh ooh

 

The real dancing began once the rap verse began to play over the speakers. The three of you were completely in sync.

  
  


_ California girls _ __  
_ We're unforgettable _ __  
_ Daisy dukes _ __  
_ Bikinis on top _ __  
_ Sun-kissed skin _ __  
_ So hot _ __  
_ We'll melt your popsicle _ __  
_ Ooh oh ooh _ __  
_ Ooh oh ooh _ __  
__  
_ California girls _ __  
_ We're undeniable _ __  
_ Fine, fresh, fierce _ __  
_ We got it on lock _ __  
_ West coast represent (west coast, west coast) _ __  
_ Now put your hands up _ __  
_ Ooh oh ooh _ _  
_ __ Ooh oh ooh

 

The song ended with you al posing next to each other. You were trying to catch your breath. You were in some pain but that smile didn’t leave your face. The audience was ecstatic. You all bowed and left the stage as Mettaton walked back onto it. After catching your breath, the girls wanted to watch the rest of the concert and you tagged along for the hell of it. Because your adrenaline was running, you couldn’t feel the burns that formed on your arms and legs.

 

The rest of the concert was amazing. You have never seen quite a performance like his. You learned that DJ Nabstablook was not only a ghost but his cousin and his backup singer, Shyren had a beautiful voice. Sadly you couldn’t hang for long. You began to notice the pain and ended up sneaking away back to the trailer, tending to some very bad burns… 

 

You ran some cool water over your arms, hissing softly. Grabbing a small towel, you dampened it and patted your legs. Just as you sat down to try and relax there was a knock at the door.

 

“Who’s there?” You called out as you dug through your bag for your pill bottle. 

 

“orange.”  

 

“Oh my god” You groaned, putting a hand over your face and laughing. “Orange who?” 

 

“Orange you gonna let me in kiddo?” Sans chuckled at your reaction. You cursed as you got up and opened the small metal door. 

 

“sheesh…” The white pinpricks scanned your body quickly as he closed the door behind him.

 

“They’re that bad?” You looked at yourself. Times like this is when you wished you could see yourself in this stupid mirror hanging on the wall. San’s cool hand rested on your arm, attempting to heal you. You figured it took a lot of energy to do it and for someone as lazy as him to be doing this shows he cares.

 

“Don’t strain yourself...a few pills should heal me up.” You said, grabbing the pill bottle you were looking for. It was hiding under an extra pair of clothing. You were going to have to get a refill on the blood tablets today. You were down to your last 3. Sighing, you tossed them back and shivered as they immediately took effect. Sans removed his hands as the burns began to fade away. “See? Good as new!”  You tossed the empty bottle back into your bag. 

 

“do you plan to tell him?” Sans sat down in a chair. After a moment of thought, you shook your head. “you should consider it. he may change some of the places he’s touring.” He shrugged.

 

“It would be last minute…” You started to pace up and down the trailer. “I don’t want to ruin anything. I’m not guaranteed a permanent spot but…”  

 

“kahula.” Sans grabbed your arm gently. “you’re afraid of tellin’ anyone about this. i get it but you can’t say in hiding forever. he’s going to become curious of your habits.” He let go of your arm and jumped down from the chair. “if there is anyone you can trust with secrets, other than me and frisk, it’s mettaton.” Sans smiled at you. “you’ll be in good hands. promise me?”

 

You weren’t one to keep promises.  You hated them because one way or another, you’d break them no matter what but you agreed. With that, Sans teleported off. The trailer door burst open. Rae and Paris excitedly squealing at you about the concert and started preparing themselves for the after party dinner. It was something Mettaton held before the actual party. They didn’t even notice that you had run off here but you knew you couldn’t keep doing it. Sans had a point. Mettaton might be helpful towards you. You would just have to get him alone. Seems easy enough.

 

Right…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Now that this chapter is out of the way, I can continue onwards storywise!
> 
> Until next time <3
> 
> See ya later!


	13. Heartbreak and Stuttering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to go back and put the previous chapters in the same person now that I have a bit of time to.
> 
> Song: Stutter - Mariana's Trench 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! It's a little long but hey.
> 
> Love ya guys!  
> See ya later~

Absolutely not.

 

Over the last couple of weeks, you’ve been unsuccessful. You had to remember that Mettaton was a celebrity. Celebrities are always busy. They had meetings, parties, and concerts. When you were able to catch him in a hallway, he’d brush you off and tell you he’d talk to you later, which he never did.

 

You came up with a plan though. You were going to wait till everyone goes to sleep to talk to him. That way, he’ll have the time and you could get the privacy you wanted. Simple enough. Plus, you were going to be up anyway. You had a late gig at Roxy’s. You could use the extra money. 

 

Morning practice turned into an intense, evening practice since Mettaton had a morning interview with some news channel. Allowing to catch up on some much-needed beauty rest. He was first to disappear after the practice, saying he had a few important things to take care of. Paris and Rae went back up to their rooms to shower. You called Roxy to confirm that you were still coming before also making your way upstairs to your room. 

 

You took your time. It was only 9 o'clock. You took a long hot shower and got dressed. You put on a purple velvet skirt that you adored. Not only was it your first skirt that you’ve ever bought but it was so soft and pretty. Along with it, you wore fishnet stockings because why not? Almost everything looked good with em. You picked a black off the shoulder shirt as your top and heels. You did your make-up and hair and BAM! You were done. You had to admit, you looked really fuckin’ hot. 

 

Taking one last look in the mirror you brought from home before checking the time, grabbing your bag and heading out of your room. Everyone should be asleep at this point and hopefully, it wouldn’t take you long to tell him what you need to tell him. You quietly walked down the hallway and onto the elevator to the top floor. Upon entering the hallway, there was a red carpet that led from the elevator to the penthouse suite. There were even more posters everywhere from Mettaton’s previous shows. They were all hung in a golden frame. 

 

When you made to the end of the hallway, you knocked gently on his door, hoping he would hear. It seemed like it did. You could hear shuffling on the other side of the door. You knocked again. 

 

Footsteps approached the door and it quickly swung open.

 

“Whatever you need darlings will have to wa--” Mettaton was wearing black silk robe. He stared at you for the longest time before clearing his throat. “Kahlua! What a pleasant surprise.” He ushered you inside. His room was filled with a lot of pinks... Pink carpet, curtains, bed stuff, figurines of him. It was too much for you but for him, it was perfect. There was a strawberry scent that lingered. It was a gorgeous room and he had the  _ best  _ view that looked over the entire city of Ebott.  

 

“Where are you going so late, Darling? You look...amazing” You could hear him pouring something into a cup. As you turned towards him, he offered you a glass of wine. He smiled down at you as you took a sip then poured himself a glass.

 

“I have a small gig tonight.” You walked over to the window, looking over the city. You've never known it to be so pretty. “I wanted to talk to you before I headed out. It’s so hard getting ahold of you. Cause..y'know. You’re very popular and stuff.” You looked back over to him. He wasn’t looking at you. Usually, when someone talked to him, he give them his full attention. Why were you any different?

 

“Is there...something wrong?” You asked, putting the glass down. You moved towards him.

 

“I know what you’re going to tell me.” He said in a hushed tone. You gasped softly. You felt your heart sink to the pit of your stomach. He knew??

 

“How...how long have you known Mettaton?” You quickly picked up the glass of wine again to prevent yourself from fidgeting.

 

“A while.” He sighed, taking a sip of his own wine. Why were you suddenly on the verge of tears? 

 

“Mettaton listen, I’m still the same person. We can talk abo--” 

 

“We can’t be together.” He quickly cut you off. For a long time, you just stood there trying to process the words that were just said to you.

 

“Wait what?” You managed to speak again. Mettaton took another long sip of his wine.

 

“We. Can’t. Be together.” He said slowly. That actually hurt a bit. But that wasn’t what you were here for..

 

“Mettaton wait no..that’s not what I wanted to talk about. I’m---” 

 

“Kahlua no. Explaining why you’re in love with me isn’t going to make this any easier.” He turned away from you, running his hand through his hair. “I’ve known from the very beginning.  We cannot do this. It’s unprofessional!” Mettaton pinched the bridge of his nose.This felt...very dramatic. “I’m suspicious really.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “How do I know you’re not going to use this for fame, Darling?” He turned away again.

 

You were actually really stuck. You felt like you were on this emotional rollercoaster and wanted to get off. You came here to tell him you’re a vampire and he thinks you’re trying to take advantage of him by expressing your love?? At this point, you were becoming frustrated because he kept cutting you off.

 

“Mettaton listen, please?” You tried to start again but Mettaton wasn’t having it.

 

“Darling please! I know this is hard for you but it’s for the best!” He gently began to push you out of his room. “It’s best you leave. Good luck at your gig. Good night.” The door slammed behind you. 

 

“What in the absolute fuck just happened?” You turned back towards the door, kicking it. You were actually angry that he never gave you chance to talk. Growling to yourself, you just left. You didn’t think this would backfire on you like it did but...it did. What were you supposed to do now?

 

As you made your way to your truck, you realized how useless this was. All of it was useless. Mettaton isn’t going to listen to you anytime soon and it wasn’t worth getting hurt again for this no matter how badly you wanted this. It would probably be best if you left…

 

You stared up at MTT resort for a moment before starting up your truck and making your way to Roxy’s.

\---

-MTT PoV-

 

Holy shit...That was bad. That was really bad. I hope she doesn’t hate me after that. I picked the large glass of wine and gulped it down. I looked towards my walk in closet. 

 

“She’s gone, you can come out.” I muttered. The slender, blonde haired girl stepped out of it. 

 

“Wow.” Paris said, slowly walking over to me. “I didn’t know you had it in you.” She smirked. Paris was the devil. She was here to talk about how famous we could both become if we started dating. She thinks it’s an automatic win for this contest.

 

Disgusting really. She’s not really my type… She’s rude to everyone and absolutely spoiled by her father. She’s never worked for a single thing in her life, thinking I’m going to give her this on a silver spoon. 

 

“So about our conversation..” Paris moved closer to me, putting a hand on my chest. “I promise you won’t be disappointed…” She whispered into my ear and began untying the belt to my robe. I gently pushed her away. 

 

“I’m sorry to burst your bubble, but that isn’t how this is going to work.”  I retied the knot and put my hands on my hips. “If you want to win, you _will_ put forth the effort. You will prove that you’re worthy of being at my side but…” I stepped up to her, voice dropping a few octaves. “If you **_ever_** try something like this again, you will never get the chance. Do you understand me...Darling?” 

 

She was shaking a bit. She nodded quickly before rushing out of my room. I should have just dropped her right now but I wanted to give her a chance to redeem herself because I’m nice. As I walked over to the balcony, I picked up my phone, leaning against the railing. I wanted to apologize for how I treated you. You were probably really heartbroken. I wish I never said the things I said. You didn’t answer your phone. You were probably performing.

 

God, you were so pretty today. I covered my face with my hand, a bit embarrassed at how smitten I was. I couldn’t stand it. 

 

What you wanted to talk about seemed really important…

 

“She wouldn’t mind would she…?” I murmured. I called my BP, telling him I needed him in 10 minutes and sending him the address to Roxy’s. 

\----

 

“Dumb stupid egotistical robot…” You muttered, throwing back a shot. You stood up, gluing a smile onto your face as you took a tray of drinks to their owners, earning yourself small tips. It was a full house tonight and you were the only waitress tonight so you had to work quickly. Luckily for you, you didn’t have to perform until later.

 

“Kahlua! Table for 2!” The door manager screamed to you over the loud music. You gave him a thumbs up to signal that you’ve heard him before wiping down a table, grabbing 2 menus and walking towards the front door to get the two guests. They were hooded figures. One of them had lovely boots though..

 

“Not suspicious at all…” You muttered to yourself. You smiled towards the two. “Hey guys! I’m Kahlua and I’ll be  your waitress tonight. Follow me to your table.” The followed close behind you. You set down the menus as they sat down. “Anything I can get you all to drink?” One of them shook their head no and the other pointed towards our special. “Alright, I’ll be back in a few okay?” The moment you left the began whispering to themselves.

 

As you were collecting drinks for other tables, a rather drunk and unhappy customer began shouting at you.

 

“I am sorry sir, I’m moving as quickly as I can.” You set down his drink, to which he threw it back at you. Great. 

 

“I ordered that food 20 minutes ago!” He stood up, getting into your face. The bar quickly got quiet.

 

“Sir, you haven’t even been here 20 minutes. If you would like, I could check to see if it’s ready” You began wiping off your apron. “Which I doubt it is since you had such a large order which consisted of a steak medium done, mashed potatoes, tater tot waffles and a salad with extra tomatoes.” You glared up at him. “We also have other orders to get done.” 

 

He was clearly becoming more and more angry, pulling his hand back ready to hit you. You grinned at him, baring your fangs in a way only he could see. You were warning him. 

 

“You sure you want to try that sir?” You asked in a sickly sweet tone. “I’m sure you would love to enjoy your food instead.” 

 

The man slowly sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“Lovely! I’ll go check on your food once I deliver the rest of these drinks. The moment you left his table, the music began to play again. You didn’t notice one of the hooded figures was sitting back down as well. 

 

Once you made sure other tables had the drinks and food, you returned back to the table with the hoodie buddies and set down the tray.

 

“I know you said you didn’t want anything, but Roxy made one for you. I apologize that it has taken so long.” You sighed softly. At least they didn’t give you any type of shit. “Is there anything I could get you guys to eat?” You pulled out a pen and pad. 

 

“Yes, the chicken alfredo looks divine.” As you were writing, the taller hoodie buddy looked up at you, smirking. Your jaw would have hit the floor if it could. You knew that glittery black lipstick anywhere.

 

“Oh my stars…” You whispered. “Mettaton?” You leaned over the table so only they could hear you. You looked over to the other guy and saw it was BP. “What are you doing here?”

 

“To see you perform of course my dear!” Mettaton chuckled. You had no idea what was happening. First he didn’t wanna see you, now he’s here to see you perform? 

 

“I know we have a few things to talk about...but later okay?” Mettaton gently placed his hand over yours and squeezed it. “Now go before someone else gets cranky.” He threw a glare towards the guy that got into your face. 

 

You quickly nodded before going off to check on other tables, making sure they were okay and getting their dessert if they ordered any. You brought Mettaton and BP their food.

 

“Up next on stage is my lovely Kahlua.” Roxy spoke into the microphone on the stage. She put down a large jar that said ‘tips’ and a smaller jar that said ‘suggestions’. Never had you seen so many people get up at the same time to put something in the suggestions jar. You watched as it quickly filled up then someone passed it to you for you to pick one. You dug around, pulling a small paper that gave you a song title.  You acknowledge the song and folded the paper up and setting it down on the table before getting up on stage. You greeted the crowd and in return, they cheered. You asked the audience to get involved by mimicking your clapping. You got a good beat going.

  
  


_ I know _ __  
_ I never make this easy. _ _  
_ __ It's easier to disappear.

 

You started to bounce to the beat.   
__  
_ You said, _ __  
_ Give me some, _ __  
_ A thing that I can go on. _ __  
_ Together, yeah anywhere but here. _ __  
__  
_ Sing it back. _ __  
_ Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh _ __  
_ Hey yeah _ __  
_ Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh _ __  
__  
_ And I'm begging you, _ __  
_ Bring me back to life, _ __  
_ I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight. _ __  
_ It's too late to go, _ __  
_ Already taken me forever just to try to know. _ __  
_ One for the money, two for the show, _ __  
_ Three to get ready, and four to go. _ __  
_ For the life of me, _ __  
_ I don't know why it took me so long to see. _ __  
  


 

You began dancing. The audience was excited! You tips jar began to quickly fill up. 

__  
_ I just _ __  
_ Stutter, Stutter, Stutter, _ __  
_ Di-di-di-di-di-did I? _ __  
_ Stutter, Stutter, Stutter, _ __  
_ Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I? _ __  
_ Stutter, Stutter, Stutter, _ __  
_ Di-di-di-di-di-did I? _ __  
_ Stutter, Stutter, Stutter, _ __  
_ Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I? _ __  
__  
_ Sunshine _ __  
_ Blinds you if you stare but, _ __  
_ Now I see, yeah (crystal), crystal clear. _ __  
_ So here I am, _ __  
_ You can take or leave me. _ _  
_ __ But I won't ever be anywhere but here.

 

You moved across the stage effortlessly, spinning as well as avoiding getting tangled in the microphone cord. __  
__  
_ Sing it back. _ __  
_ Oh-oh, (yeah) Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh _ __  
_ Sing it back to me. _ __  
_ Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh _ __  
__  
_ And I'm begging you, _ __  
_ Bring me back to life, _ __  
_ I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight. _ __  
_ It's too late to go, _ __  
_ Already taken me forever just to try to know. _ __  
_ One for the money, two for the show, _ __  
_ Three to get ready, and four to go. _ __  
_ For the life of me, _ __  
_ I don't know why it took me so long to see. _ __  
__  
_ I just _ __  
_ Stutter, Stutter, Stutter, _ __  
_ Di-di-di-di-di-did I? _ __  
_ Stutter, Stutter, Stutter, _ __  
_ Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I? _ __  
_ Stutter, Stutter, Stutter, _ __  
_ Di-di-di-di-di-did I? _ __  
_ Stutter, Stutter, Stutter, _ _  
_ __ Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?

 

You made it back to center stage. You made eye contact with a woman in the audience. She blew you a kiss and you winked at her. __  
__  
_ Oh, na na na, _ __  
_ Stutter. _ __  
_ Oh, na na na, _ __  
_ Did I? _ __  
_ Oh, na na na, (Yeah) _ __  
_ Oh, na na na, _ __  
_ Di-di-di-di-did I? _ __  
_ Oh, na na na, _ __  
_ Di-di-di-di-did I? _ __  
_ Oh, na na na, _ __  
_ Di-di-di-di _ __  
_ Oh, na na na, _ __  
_ Di-di-di-di _ __  
_ Oh, na na na, _ __  
_ Di-di-di-di- _ __  
_ Oh, na na na, _ __  
_ Di-di-di-di-did I? _ __  
__  
_ Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh _ __  
_ And you been singing, _ __  
_ Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh _ __  
_ Hey, _ __  
__  
__  
_ Bring me back to life, _ __  
_ I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight. _ __  
_ It's too late to go, _ __  
_ Already taken me forever just to try to know. _ __  
_ One for the money, two for the show, _ __  
_ Three to get ready, and four to go. _ __  
_ For the life of me, _ __  
_ I don't know why it took me so long to see. _ __  
__  
_ I just _ __  
_ Stutter, Stutter, Stutter, _ __  
_ Di-di-di-di-di-did I? _ __  
_ Stutter, Stutter, Stutter, _ __  
_ Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I? _ __  
_ Stutter, Stutter, Stutter, _ __  
_ Di-di-di-di-di-did I? _ __  
_ Stutter, Stutter, Stutter, _ _  
_ __ Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?

  
  


You bowed as they audience erupted. You thanked them, grabbing your jar of tip and hopping off of stage. Things died down as a few more performance went on. Sans even came in and held his usual comedy bit.

 

You were sitting down with Mettaton and BP, counting how much you’ve made. The audience was generous tonight and you earned $159 and a phone number. You glanced over your shoulder towards the woman from earlier. She blushed when you noticed her and quickly waved at you. You turned back to recount your earnings, a habit Roxy forced you into. You blinked. 

 

“$259…” You said slowly. Where’d the extra hundred come from? You looked up at the hooded Mettaton, who shrugged. Before you could even protest, Roxy came over and kissed your forehead. 

 

“Good job tonight, sweetheart.” She said in the thickest southern accent you’ve ever heard. She always saw you as a daughter she never had. When you came into this town, you didn’t know anyone that well and for a little extra money, Roxy gave you this job and you’ve grown closer ever since.

 

“Thank ya mama~” You giggled. She handed you $400 in cash. You tried giving some back. “Mama this is too much!”

 

“Hush child. I owe you from last week.” Roxy waved you off. “Now off ya go, y’hear? Be safe gettin’ back to that resort. And make sure next time ya fancy celebrity friends introduce themselves next time they come into my bar.” She grinned. “I ain’t gon let some popperazzi mess with em.” 

 

“Yes mama.” You snickered as Mettaton and BP tensed up. Roxy hugged you..

 

“See you next week honey.” She made her way off to other tables. You put your money in a safe place before grabbing your stuff. The three of you stayed for Sans’ comedy piece so you all could leave together. 

 

Mettaton left with you except he drove since you were a little buzzed.

 

It was a really awkward silence. You were still upset at him for how today went but you were also happy that he came and supported you tonight. 

 

Mettaton glanced over at you as you sighed softly, staring out of the window. He parked the truck in the parking lot.

 

“Darling I---” He was quickly cut short.

 

“Thank you” You started, taking of your seatbelt. “For coming and support me tonight...it actually means a lot.” You opened the passenger side door. “And thank you for driving…” 

 

You were avoiding looking at him. The both of you got out and you locked the doors. 

 

“Good night, Mettaton…See you at practice..” You murmured, entering the building and heading to your room.

 

\------

 

\--MTT PoV--

 

God fucking damn it. I put my face in my hands and groaned. 

 

I had one job. ONE. And I let it slip through my fingers. Now you won’t even look at me. Your SOUL was a lot dimmer than usual and I’m pretty sure it was because of me.

 

How the hell am I going to fix this? What did you have to tell me that was so important...?


	14. Headaches and French Insults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start of the chapter contains smut :)
> 
> I'm a noob french speaker so if something is wrong, please tell me! <3
> 
> French words to help ya:  
> Salope: Bitch/Slut  
> Je vais te tuer: I'll Kill You"  
> Ta mère: Your Mother  
> Fils de pute: Son of a bitch
> 
> Hope you enjoy! See ya later guys! <3

“Ah fuck~!” Moaned the guy you were currently riding. You couldn’t even remember his name but it didn’t matter. It’s probably Eric? 

 

Sex was one of the few ways you could feed without feeling too bad. It was also a way to temporarily forget your problems. Plus, you kinda liked it. The labored breathing, the hair pulling, the ass smacking..all of it gave you such a rush. 

 

You leaned over, kissing the right side of his neck. He moaned louder, his hands gripping your ass tightly.

 

“Fuck I’m..I’m cumming~!” The moment you felt his cock throbbing, you dug your fangs deep into his neck, taking in large gulps. As his body went limp, you slowly dragged your tongue over the fang marks of your poor victim. The marks should be gone within a few hours, so it’ll be like nothing ever happened. You crawled off of him, getting directly into the shower. 

You needed this. Mettaton’s tour was finally leaving the country and you had no time to really take care of yourself. Other than the practices, concerts and the after parties, you’ve been avoiding Mettaton like the plague. 

 

As you were drying off and getting dressed in Eric’s bedroom, you were looking at the photos on his dresser. Apparently, he was married with 2 children. It was time to go. You collected your stuff, quietly heading downstairs. You checked your phone. You didn’t realize how late it was and you had a message from Sans.

 

**Bones: where r u? MTT is worried. im worried.**

**You: I’m fine. Im omw back to the hotel. I needed to handle some things.**

**Bones: txt me when u get there.**

 

You haven’t been talking to Sans much either. You couldn’t face him after he gave you such good advice and you kinda fucked it up. You didn’t handle people being disappointed in you well. You put your phone in your pocket and the snacks you collected from the kitchen into your bag. 

 

You paused for a moment, hearing the jingling of keys. You cursed, rushing out of the backdoor and hopping over a fence. You walked through the yard, trying not to bring attention to yourself. It was a success. 

 

The night was quiet aside from the occasional dog barking and the chirping of crickets. There weren’t many people on the street and if there were, they were excitedly getting into cars to go to the club or turning in for the night. You sighed. You didn’t actually want to head back to MTT Resort. You’d have to deal with Sans and even worse, Mettaton. Maybe you could go to Roxy’s or Grillby’s.

 

“No not Grillby’s…” You muttered, digging through your bag for your car keys. That’s Sans’ go-to place and you didn’t want to run into him. Being so deep into thought and look for your keys, you didn’t notice the person creeping up behind you until it was too late. You saw his reflection in the window but before you could react, something hard connected to the side of your head. You smashed into the side view mirror and collapsed to the ground. You felt yourself being lifted up over someone’s shoulder.

 

As you lost consciousness, you heard a gruff voice.

 

“We got ‘er Boss..”  

\-----

-Sans PoV-

 

“she’ll be here eventually,” I said, trying to reassure an agitated Mettaton.

 

“She better be! We have a concert to do in 2 days! She has the nerve to miss practice.” His voice went up a few octaves. He was pacing back and forth his office.  I knew that he was masking away actual worry. You’ve been gone all morning and working with the other girls has been no walk in the park either. Apparently he misplaced his watch and Paris thinks that Kahlua took since you’ve run off without a word.  

 

“i’ll go look for her. try and get some rest” I stood up, teleporting off to Roxy’s. Checking my phone. The last message I received was from 11pm. It’s 2:30am. You should have been here hours ago. You should have at least texted me if you were going to be elsewhere. 

 

I pushed the door open to the club. It was packed. There was some sort of rock back performing tonight and some guy was a waiter. I took a seat at the bar. There was no sight of you anywhere.

 

“Hey Sans! I wasn’t expectin’ you til tomorrow, darlin’.” Roxy came out from the back, drying out a glass.  “Can I get ya anythin’?”

 

“not tonight rox.” I shook my head. “have ya heard from kahlua?”

 

“Can’t say I have hun.” Roxy shrugged. “If she ain’t answerin’ ya, her gps is usually on to track her.” She leaned against the counter. “Kahlua is one of those types of people that if she don’t wanna be found, y’ain’t gonna find her. So I wish ya luck lil darlin’” She winked at me before heading to tend to some customers. 

 

Great...that was both useful and unuseful. I should head to your house first before going to Alphys to get into your phone. 

 

I jumped down from the stool and teleported off to your house.

\---

-Reader PoV-

 

You blinked rapidly. The area you were in a bright and blurry. Your head was pounding. Your wrists were burning. You tried to move but you couldn’t. You slowly turned to see you were chained to a chair.

 

“Aye Boss. She’s awake.” It was the same voice from earlier. As your vision got a bit clearer, you took in your surroundings. It wasn’t a familiar area. You could tell it was a warehouse. It was one of those that you see in movies that are all boarded up with broken windows.

  
“Daughter of Amira Zachari.” You turned towards the new voice, glaring. “It seems that ah.. ta mère has taken something that doesn’t belong to her.” The tall, muscular man stood in front of you, leaning over and getting into your face.

 

Your mother was notoriously known to get into trouble and you usually take the fall for her. The good thing that came from her was her leaving to protect her family. Or that what your father told you but you knew otherwise.

 

“If you’re looking for her, why am I the one chained up?” You hissed, causing the man to jump back. He slapped you. 

 

“Watch who you bare your fangs to, salope.” He muttered. You rolled your eyes. “You are here to tell me where she is of course.” 

 

“Me?” You scoffed. “I haven’t seen my mother since…” You thought about it. “My 15th birthday. You’re shit outta luck.” You laughed softly, earning you another slap in the face. 

 

“I am not here for your games.” He grabbed your face, forcing you to look at him. You spat in his face. “Je vais te tuer!” He shouted. 

 

“Be my guest. Killing me won’t get you the answer you want.” You smirked. That is one thing you took from your mother: Being a fiery girl who also gets into trouble.

 

“Mavris..er. Boss.” The guy with the gruff voice stepped up, cracking his knuckles. “I can take care of this one til she talks.” 

 

Mavris glared down at you as you grinned. He waved his hand. “Daughter of Amir---”

 

“STOP CALLING ME THAT, FILS DE PUTE.” You hissed again. “My name is Kahlua.” 

 

“Hmph...Kahlua.” Mavris looked you up and down. “Oscar, do take care of her. Call me when she’s ready to cooperate.” 

 

As Mavris walked away, Oscar looked down at you, cracking his knuckles and smiling wickedly. 

 

“My pleasure Boss.”


	15. Bad Time with a dash of Cinnamon Toast Crunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter. A few PoV changes. Nothing crazy yet.
> 
> Enjoy my loves! You all are amazing and I'm so glad you like this fanfic.
> 
> If we haven't noticed yet, I changed the earlier chapters so it's more consistent.
> 
> Love you guys! <3

-Sans PoV-

 

Something was wrong. 

 

I had no luck finding you at your house. So, I called Alphys. It took a few rings before someone answered.

 

“Whaddaya want Sans? It’s fucking 3 in the morning.” Undyne growled. Well shit.

 

“sorry ‘dyne.” I sighed, rubbing my hand over my skull. “i need alphys. its an emergency.” I listened as Undyne grumbled curses, shifting to give Alphys the phone. I’m gonna regret wake Undyne up later but it’s a consequence I was willing to take.

 

“Sans? Why are y-you calling at t-this hour?” Alphys asked, yawning.

 

“i need you to tell me kahlua’s location.” I whispered. “she’s been missing since this morning and im afraid something bad has happened.” 

 

“Give me a second.” She said quickly. I heard her get out of bed, to much of Undyne’s disapproval, and she began tapping on a keyboard. It was silent for awhile.

 

“1800 Webler St.” Alphys quickly said. “That’s the last place her phone was. It’s in an old warehouse.”  

 

“thanks.ill keep you updated.” I put the phone back into my pocket and made my way towards the address given to me. 

 

At this point, I was fearing the worst.

\---------

-Reader PoV-

 

You were dipping in and out of consciousness. The only thing that keeps bringing you back was your blood stinging your eyes and your burning wrists.

 

“The bitch is stubborn, Boss,” Oscar said, wiping off his hands with a towel. “Hasn’t said a word.”

 

“Just like her mother.” Marvis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He set down the cup of tea he was drinking and sauntered over to you. He roughly grabbed your face. “C’mon, just tell me where she is and I’ll let you go.” He grinned, chuckling. 

 

“I….I don’t know….” You whispered weakly. Marvis sucked his teeth, folding his hands behind his back. 

 

“Pathetic. After she’s abandoned you, you still protect her. Why?” He glanced over his shoulder. Your head hung low. Your energy was quickly depleting. 

 

“I..I d-don’t  _ know _ where she is…” You panted. Your head was pounding. Your vision was getting blurry. You forced yourself to look up, blinking rapidly. You saw something light blue flash across the back of the room.

 

“S-Sans…” You whimpered. You were filled with determination!  

 

Marvis became angry. He started raised his hand to hit you again.

 

“w h a t’ s  g o i n g o n  h e r e?” Sans stood behind the four men, menacingly. His pupils were no longer visible. Instead, the cyan flame burned brightly in his left eye socket. A wicked grin glued to his face. Two skull shaped cannons hovering near him.

 

“How’d he get in here?? Get him!” Marvis ordered. The three other men rushed towards Sans but he was too quick for them. He disappeared just before they could touch him. Before they could relocate him, lasers blasted through them, causing them to completely vanish. Marvis tried to escape but Sans ripped his SOUL from his chest and swung his arm back. Marvis flew across the room into a few sharp-edged bones. He hung lifelessly in the air before the bones disappeared, dropping him.

 

“S-Sans…” You panted. He rushed over to you. “Cuffs...please...burn..” 

 

Sans quickly broke you out of the cuffs. You attempted to stand but your legs gave out immediately. Sans caught you before you hit the ground.

 

“hold on kiddo...ill get you somewhere safe..” He located your stuff and teleported you away from the warehouse. He’d pause every now and again, desperately trying to call someone but because it was so late, they weren’t answering. He kept whispering for you to keep fighting and stay awake. 

 

He was holding you up as you stumbled up a case of stairs. He was calling someone again and it seemed like they answered.

 

“tori please hear me out. i know it late. i need your help please.” He spoke rapidly. “please open the door.” Before he could hang up the phone, the door flung open. A tall goat monster stood there in a lavender nightgown. 

 

Darkness consumed you. You could no longer stay awake and felt yourself falling.

 

The last thing you heard was Sans calling your name.

 

\---------

-time skip:  Sans PoV-

 

You’ve been unconscious for two days. Toriel has been healing you since I’ve brought you here. You were beaten up pretty badly. She said you had a bad concussion and, at this point, needed to rest. 

 

I wanted to tell her. 

I wanted to tell her you were a vampire but I was sure it wouldn’t have helped. So I’ve watched you sleep, praying that you would wake up soon. Why were you captured in the first place? I had so many questions.

 

Frisk kept me company most of the time, asking who you were.

 

“she’s... my best friend…” I murmured. “she was alphy’s roommate up at the uni and a contestant for mettaton..” I sighed, rubbing my face. I told them small stories of your adventures and how good of a singer you were.

 

Speaking of Mettaton, I have to go back to the resort.I’ve tried to contact him in any way I could but he wasn’t responding. Which was typically for that hunk of metal to do on the days before and after a concert. He was so busy...

 

“Come Frisk.” Toriel’s gentle voice called out. “It’s time for bed, my child.” 

 

Frisk quickly got up and hugged me. They disappeared down the hallway. 

 

Tori’s paw rested on my shoulder. “Do go home and get some rest, Sans.” She looked towards you. “I will watch over her and I promise to call you as soon as anything changes. I’m sure Papyrus is worried about you.” I didn’t respond. She gently squeezed my shoulder and I looked up at her. Concern was written all over her face. I hated when I made her worry. 

 

“heh. alright.” I hopped down from the chair I was in. She pulled me into a tight hug. 

 

“I’ll take care of her, Sans. I promise.” She whispered. When I pulled away, I glanced back at you. You looked so peaceful. I knew you were in good hands. I said goodbye before teleporting home.

\----

-mini skip:  Reader PoV-

 

You slowly woke up thanks to a dull headache. You groaned softly, sitting up. You rubbed your eyes then looked around. You were in a small dark bedroom. Where were you? The last thing you remembered was being kidnapped and Sans saving you. Did Sans bring you to his house?

 

You quickly got out of bed, which was a mistake. You tumbled back down onto it. You were really weak. Glancing at the nightstand, there was a pill bottle and some water.You assumed they were pain pills. You took two and chugged the water down with it. You almost instantly felt better. You stood up again, leaving the room. When you entered the hallway, it didn’t look familiar. Where did Sans bring you? 

 

You went downstairs. You assumed it was pretty late since no one was around in the living room but you heard movement coming from the kitchen. Cautiously, you went to investigate. Peeking in, you watched a child attempting to retrieve something from the cabinet.  You really didn’t want to startle them but it was going to happen.

 

“Uh..hey?” You whispered. Surely enough, it scared the fuck outta them. The fear in their eyes turned to excitement when they realized it was you. The hopped down and hugged you. You were confused. They rapidly began signing. 

 

“Whoa whoa...slow down a bit, kiddo.” You haven’t used sign language in so long. You were a bit rusty.

 

“My name is Frisk.” They signed slower. “Sans brought you here 3 days ago. You were beaten up. You wouldn’t wake up and Sans was so worried.” 

 

“3 days???” You whistled softly. You ran your hand through your slightly tangled hair. Geez. 

 

“Are you hungry?” They asked, smiling up at you. Your stomach growled in response and you grinned sheepishly. “Let’s eat cereal okay?”

 

You nodded. You got the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch from the cabinet they were trying to reach, grabbed the milk and pour you both a bowl. The two of you sat at the small table in the kitchen. They told you everything that has happened since Sans brought you here. Poor guy. You owe him so much. 

 

Someone gasped and you turned towards the kitchen entrance. Standing there was a tall goat woman. Frisk tapped you.

 

“That’s my mom. Toriel, The Queen of Monsters.” They ate another spoonful of cereal. You blinked. Queen of fucking Monsters???

 

“My child, you are finally awake! And eating no less!” Toriel rushed to you. “This is such good news!”  She stood you up, hugging you tightly. “How are you feeling?”

 

“A lot better now that I’ve eaten a bit.” You smiled. Her crimson red eyes scanned over your face.She frowned. “You’re going to need a bit more healing before you leave here, my dear.” You nodded. She sat down at the table as well. 

 

Goat Mom is best mom. She told jokes just like Sans and god they were just as bad. 

 

She allowed you and Frisk to finish eating before sending you back off to bed. You found your bag in a chair on the far side of the room. You pulled out your phone and the charger. After pulling it into the wall, you turned in on. Your friends must be worried about you. You haven’t been to practice for the concert…

 

You gasped. You slept through the fucking concert 

 

Mettaton must be so pissed...

.

You had several missed calls. You scrolled through the unread messages.

 

**MTT: I cannot BELIEVE you just disappeared like this! I am very disappointed in you. I expected so much better. Your actions are unforgivable. If you have my watch, keep it. You could use it better than I can. You’re no longer a contestant here.**

 

You didn’t react immediately. You were trying to process what you read. You didn't know whether to be sad or angry. You didn't really have energy to do either.

 

You placed the phone on the table next to you and pulled the covers over your head. 

 

 


	16. A little pie and some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late and dull chapter.   
> Things will pick back up soon. I've been so busy with classes, I haven't had much time to post but here ya go :D.

You stared blankly at the blankets in front of you. You’ve called and texted Mettaton multiple times. At this point, you didn’t care if you were a contestant anymore. You just wanted to prove your innocence for taking his watch.

 

You weren’t feeling any better either. You threw up the cereal you had earlier and can’t keep anything else down. The headaches had become much worse. It didn’t help because you had been crying. Your body was sore and you had a strong taste for blood. You were seriously considering heading to the hospital. 

 

Picking up your phone again, you texted Sans. It wasn’t even 15 minutes before there was a soft magical ‘ _ pop’  _ interrupted the silence. 

 

“I...I didn’t think you would be up this early…” You whispered, voice raspy from getting sick. “And based on your silence, I must look really bad..” You chuckled. You were actually happy to see him. He came over to the side of the bed, giving you a long, gently hug. 

 

“do you want me to get tori? maybe some of her healing would help.” Sans offered but you shook your head. 

 

“No, she’s done enough for me.” You looked down at the sheets. “She’s not even awake yet plus, I’m well enough to go to a hospital. Healing magic looks so draining and it seems like I’ve gotten a bit of a tolerance for it.” You began rubbing your face.  “This headache is kicking my ass.” 

 

“i at least have to tell her where we’re going…” Sans sat down on the bed. “in the meantime...do you remember what happened?” 

 

“Mhmm.” You fiddled with the bandage Tori wrapped around your head. “I was leaving this guy’s house and heading back to the hotel. These guys snuck up on me and knocked me out.” You tore a piece of the bandage. It was covered in splotches of dried blood. “This wasn’t the first time this has happened. I can take em on but I was really distracted.” You sighed, slightly aggravated about letting your guard down.

 

“does this happen often?” Sans asked, raising a bonebrow. “why didn’t you tell me?”

 

You shook your head. “It hasn’t happened in a while.” You chuckled darkly. “They only come for me when they can’t find my mother and that’s always.” You picked up your phone, checking to see if anything came up but you didn’t get anything. “I’m not usually trying to fuck my problems away…”

The two of you sat in silence for a while as Sans processed everything. Before he could ask more questions, you cut him off.

 

“Have you talked to Mettaton?” You set your phone back down. Sans shook his head.

 

“i’ve been trying to get in contact with him too.” Sans rolled his eyes. “that pile of metal is “too busy”.” He grumbled. There’s clearly some tension between the two but now wasn’t the time to ask. “has something happened?” You opened your messages between from MTT and gave your phone to Sans. He looked through them. His expressions mixed with anger and sadness. He looked up at you, rubbing the back of his skull. “once i get you settled at the hospital, i’ll pay him a visit. don’t worry.” His casual smile returned and he winked at you. You nodded. You felt a bit better that this was going to get fixed. 

 

Toriel and Frisk eventually came in to check on you. Sans explained that now that you were doing better, he was going to take you to the hospital for a few check-ups. Toriel cut you two huge slices of butterscotch cinnamon pie to take with you and gave you a big huge. She was so warm and her fur was soft. You didn’t want to leave but you refused to be a burden to her. 

 

Sans helped you pack up your stuff. You gave him an address to a specific hospital. Frisk waved to get your attention.

 

‘You’ll come back to visit, right?’ They asked. You smiled, nodding.

 

“Of course I will, kiddo.” They jumped into your arms, almost causing you to stumble over. They hugged you tightly before letting go and hugging Sans. 

 

With final goodbyes, Sans teleported you both towards the hospital.

\---

-Sans PoV-

 

I listened as Kahlua cursed softly in French, saying how much of a mistake this was. You had a concussion and a few fractured ribs. Doctors were going to keep you until tomorrow. As nurse attached a blood bag to you, he also ordered you to go to sleep. You fussed, of course, but orders are orders. 

 

I didn’t even know this hospital existed. It was pretty well hidden from the human eye since it mainly treated Monsters but not just Monsters that appeared from the Underground. Vampires. Werewolves. Gnomes and Elves too. 

 

When the nurse left, I looked towards you. I cleared my throat, grabbing your attention.

 

“qu’est-ce qui est petit, rond, vert, et qui monte et qui descend?” ( What is small, round, green and goes up and down?) I asked, pulling out my best accent.   
  
You stared at me for a very long time, mouth slightly open. I began to chuckle.

 

“Fucking what Sans?” You asked. I didn’t know if that were a response to my joke or if she was still stuck. 

 

“Un petit pois dans un ascenseur!” ( A pea in an elevator!) I put my hands in my pockets and winked. That got a laugh outta you. Victory

 

“Please. Please tell me you learned French for that joke.” You snorted, covering your mouth with your hands.

 

“i learn french for that joke.” I chuckled again. I kinda already knew the language since it was easy to pick up on languages. I still need some work but hey, it’s better than nothing. 

 

I stayed until you were comfortable enough to stay alone and fall asleep before leaving to MTT Resort. When I got there, it was busy, as usual. I shuffled through a bunch of hotel room guests and journalists before heading to one of the upper floors. I checked the dance studio to see if the girls were there. No such luck. I went into Mettaton’s office and there he was, sitting behind his desk, going through paperwork. Rae and Paris were sitting on a couch in front of him. No one’s noticed me yet.

 

I took a deep breath because knowing Mettaton, he’s going to make his much more difficult than it needed to be. This was my first attempt at being nice.

 

“hey mett.” I walked over to his desk with my hands in my pockets. It startled the girls but Mettaton looked up towards me slowly before going back to what he was doing.

 

“Ah, Sans. You’ve finally returned.” He muttered. “Had no luck finding her, hm?”

 

“She made off with that expensive watch! That heathen.” Paris whispered, earning her a glare from Rae and myself. 

 

“opposite actually.” I continued but was swiftly cut off. Mettaton rolled his eyes and chuckled.

 

“And what? Are you here to speak for her? Well, my answer is still no. She cannot return.” He looked back down towards his papers, scribbling his signature on the bottom.

 

“you’re making a mistake, mett.” I started up again. I wasn’t one to have much patience so I was quickly becoming angry. “this is one whole big misunderstanding.” 

 

“Oh?” Mettaton stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. “She disappeared for 3 entire days and when I caught onto what has happened, she tried to beg for forgiveness.”

 

“Stupid asshole,” Paris muttered. “Served her right.”

 

“Watch your mouth.” Rae hissed. I like Rae a lot. She was so shy and quiet but she was a no-nonsense type of person when it came to people she cared about.

 

“sweetheart. i know one thing.” I lowered my voice. “cut me off again and you’re gonna have a bad time. Paris squeaked.

 

“What gives you the right to threaten my girls?” Mettaton yelled.

 

“the fact that you’re so full of yourself,” I growled back. This wasn’t the first time he’s made silly accusations. He’s done it with Papyrus many times before, always making him feel bad for things he couldn’t control.  

 

“you were so quick to jump to conclusions that you didn’t take time out of your day to find out what happened to one of your girls.” I sighed. “on her way back here, she was attacked by a bunch of guys that were looking for her mother. She was knocked out for a good couple of days. i panicked and took her to tori’s. i just got around to taking her to the hospital this morning” I walked past him to his desk and picked up his phone. I showed him the list of messages. “if you’d taken your head out of your own ass, you would have known that from my texts.”

 

It was dead silent in this room. Paris and Mettaton were trying to process what I just told them. Rae was relieved. 

 

“quiet huh?” I leaned against the desk. “there’s a girl out there that thinks you hate her over a misunderstanding. are you going to fix it or is your ego that big that you’re going to ignore her?” I looked Mettaton up and down before rolling my eyes. Before I knew it, I was being hugged by Rae. She whispered endless thank yous for helping her prove Kahlua’s innocence. 

 

“heh no problem.” I returned the hug before looking back at Mettaton. “ill keep you updated. On her progress. Pretty sure she gets out tomorrow.” I smiled at him. It was a little forced but I wanted to lighten up the mood a little. Maybe I was a little harsh. Maybe not. Either, way I don’t regret it. I glanced over to Paris. She was slouching in her seat, clearly annoyed. 

 

I have a really bad feeling about her. I can’t place my finger on it but...damn it, it’s bothering me. 

 

I teleported back into your hospital room. You were fast asleep but you looked so much better. Bruises and scratches on your face were gone. Hopefully, when you wake up, you’ll have an appetite for food. Only time will tell, I guess. 

 

I sat on the little couch that was sitting under the window. Might as well get some sleep. I texted Alphys and Papyrus, letting them know what has happened and Toriel to let her know that you were settled.

I can’t help but to worry about you though. Constantly looking over your shoulder for people coming after you, dealing with this secret you barely trust me with and on top of that, putting up with the bullshit of this Beyonce wannabe robot. I groaned, rubbing my face. 

 

“he doesn’t deserve you…” I muttered. I laid down, yawning.

 

I’ve seen this timeline before and quite frankly, it could be better for you. 

 

Only time will tell.


	17. It's raining somewhere..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The semester is over and the looming feeling of anxiety is haunting me. 
> 
> ._. i feel like im bad at writing interactions between these two. I apologize!   
> Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it.  
> Until next time. I love you all! <3  
> See ya later!
> 
> Song: All The Right Moves - OneRepublic

“Uuuuuuuuuuuuugh.” You groaned loudly from your slouched position on the couch. You were flipping through shows on Netflix hoping to find something that you haven’t seen already. 

 

You were home and you were ordered by your doctor to rest for two more days. Which meant you couldn’t sneak up to MTT Resort. Especially since Sans came by often to make sure of it.

 

You were feeling a whole lot better now. You had an appetite and your head wasn’t hurting you. The only thing “hurting” you were your ribs and even that wasn’t real pain. They were just sore. 

 

Checking your phone, it's almost 6 in the evening. You’ve slept most of the day and when you were up, it was to watch tv, touch yourself or answer the door for Sans. You got a call from Mettaton early this morning. It wasn’t long one since he’s really busy, but it was something. He caught you up on things that you missed and promised that the two of you were going to talk soon.

 

Bringing you out of your thoughts, there was a knock at your door. You lept off of the couch.

 

“Finally! I’ve ordered this Chinese food an hour---” You stopped mid-sentence as you swung the door open. Standing before you was the tall Monster Idol himself. You stared at him, unable to believe he was actually here.

 

“You gonna let me in, Darling or are we going to have a staring contest while I rust over?” Mettaton smiled softly. As you snapped out of it, you stepped aside to let him in. Had it always been raining? You went and fetched him a towel. 

 

“If I knew you were coming by, I would have cleaned up a bit..” You murmured as you tried to pick up a bit. You felt something gently pull on your arm. When you turned, Mettaton patted the space next to him, telling you to sit down. 

 

“We should have a bit of a heart-to-heart, Darling.” He smiled sadly. You were a little focused on your now pounding heart. Is he going to tell you that you’re officially out of the competition? 

“Mett, you gotta believe me...I didn’t take your watch.” You spoke quickly. Tears were starting to fill your eyes.

 

‘ _ I thought you were an adult’ _ You thought, scolding yourself. You quickly wiping the tears away. You hated how much of a crybaby you were compared to how tough you acted. That seemed to only make Mettaton sadder.

 

“Kahlua. I don’t care about that watch.” He sighed softly, taking your hands in his. “I have some explaining to do…so get comfy.” You sat cross-legged on the couch to face him completely. He gently squeezed your hands. “Lua darling...I want to apologize. I’ve probably put you through Hell.” As he spoke, he made sure to make eye contact. He wiped stray tears away from your face. 

 

“I overreacted.” He brushed his hair away from his face. “I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions so quickly. I should have realized something was wrong when you didn’t come to practice. I should have realized something was wrong when you didn’t arrive at the concert but...I didn’t.” Mettaton sighed again. “Some humans are vile beings...I’ve been tricked before and I swore I wasn’t going to let that happen again.” He paused, glancing down at the ground, ashamed. 

 

“A human before the 3 of you took advantage of me. And while the details are not important, I shouldn’t have let the actions of someone else cloud my judgment of you.”He looked back up at you.  “You did not deserve any of that…” 

 

“Y-you...don’t hate me?” Your voice broke slightly. He cupped your face, tracing your cheek with his thumb. He shook his head.

 

“Of course not, hun!” He pulled you into a hug. “I could never hate you…” He rubbed your back. “I hope you can forgive me. I promise you this will never happen again.”

 

“Yeah...I forgive you.” You whispered.

 

“I was so worried….I wish I checked on you sooner..” He held you tighter. “I can’t STAND the thought of you being hurt.”

 

“It was my own fault…” You chuckled nervously. You pulled away from him, rubbing your neck. 

 

“What do you mean?” Mettaton raised an eyebrow.

 

“I would have been fine if I wasn’t out getting dick to escape my emotions.” You said quickly. Mettaton blinked slowly. Just as he was about to speak, there was another knock on the door. “Heh heh, oh look the Chinese food is here!” You bolted for the door. You gave the guy a tip and closed the door behind you. You rushed into the kitchen You took two bowls out of the cabinets, pouring fried rice into both of them. You split the amount of orange chicken evenly in each bowl, picked them up then brought them back into the living room. Mettaton was giving you a worried look. 

 

“Mettaton, I’m fine!” You place the bowl on the table in front of him. “It’s a bad habit, yes but it’s better than most…I’d rather have temporary love..” You muttered that last line more to yourself. You picked up some chopsticks and began eating. “It’s better than feeling numb…” 

 

Mettaton sighed softly, picking up his bowl and his chopsticks and started eating as well. To avoid a weird silence, you gave him the remote to pick something on Netflix to watch. He picked Scandal. 

 

A show perfect for him. You thought he’d pick something like Pretty Little Liars.  

 

You both finished your food and sat through several episodes. You would sometimes peek over at him, often catching him watching you. 

 

There was a sharp, loud crack that came from outside along with heavier rain. It was suddenly darker. Lighting must have struck a power line. You cursed softly and hopped off the couch, grabbing a few from upstairs. They weren’t really for you since you could still see perfectly. You wanted to make sure your guest could see. As you came back down, you noticed Mettaton was still in the same position as you left him. You set the unlit candles down and began to light them.  

 

Mettaton was frozen in fear. 

 

“Hey..”You sat back down on the couch, slowly easing your way next to him. “It’s just a pretty bad storm, Mett. You’re safe.” You gingerly took his hand, squeezing it to let him know you were still with him. You guided him through a few deep breaths, though you were still unsure if he needed to breathe yet it seemed like it helped. It took him a moment to come back and realize where he was. He was no longer stiff. He was starting to relax. You started to give him a bit of space but he tightened his grip. So you stayed next to him. You started to softly sing the first song that came to your head to hopefully lighten the mood. 

 

“ All the right friends..In all the right places...So yeah, we're going down...” You rubbed your thumb against his hand. You admired his nails. They were coated in a glittery, black polish and boy were they sharp. You gently poked the tip of Mettaton’s nail just to see how sharp they were. You poked it just hard enough to hurt but not hard enough for it to break the skin. They could easily be used as weapons. You were so fascinated with his nails, you didn’t hear that he was also singing along with you. 

 

“Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going...” He sang. You looked up in surprise. You smiled.

 

“Yeah, we’re going down.” You responded, letting go of his hand. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Better.” Mettaton leaned back against the couch, taking a long breath and closing his eyes. “I’m sorry you had to see me like that.” You quickly waved him off.

 

“It happens to the best of us, no worries.” You chuckled. “Sorry for uh..playing with your nails. They’re really pretty...and sharp.”

 

“They are, aren’t they?” He lifted his hand to look at them. The light from the flickering candle caused them to sparkle. 

 

Maybe now’s your chance to tell him. They’re probably won’t be another chance like this in the future. But is it worth it? Could you trust him..?

 

“Hey, Mett..?” You began picking at a small hole on the side of the couch. “Remember that night when you came to Roxy’s? Remember the conversation we had?”

 

Mettaton hesitated before he nodded. You paused. Your mouth was a dry as a desert. You couldn’t form the right words let alone find the courage to say them.

 

“I um…” You squeaked. You took a deep breath. “I didn’t confess my love for you.” You looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow. “NOT...that I wouldn’t confess my love for you! It’s just that that wasn’t what I wanted to take about…”  

 

“So… you’re not in love with me?” Mettaton asked, feigning that he was hurt. He placed his hand on his chest. It only made you more embarrassed.  

 

“THAT’S NOT IT!” You waved your hands in front of you. Your ears were becoming hot and you completely hid your face. Clearly, this wasn’t a part of your plan

 

“Relax Darling!” Mettaton laughed. “I’m only teasing. I promise you.” His genuine smile calmed you down and took a breath. _ ‘Rip it off like a band-aid.’   _ You thought. ‘ _ Get it over with.’ _

 

“Mettaton I’m a---”  You were cut off by Mettaton’s phone ringing. He quickly answered it, signaling for you to hold on. 

 

That confidence of yours quickly left. You glanced away, gently rubbing your arm. Maybe it was for the best that you didn’t tell him. You weren’t even sure if you were going to make it through the finals of this competition, so what would be the point of telling him if you weren’t going to be there long in the first place. You’ll just have to adjust to whatever weather is thrown your way. 

 

As Mettaton was excitedly chatting on the phone, you got up and wandered into the kitchen. You flicked the light switch…

 

Right. The power is out because of the storm. You grabbed the water pitcher out of the fridge and poured yourself a tall glass of water. You gulped it down and set the glass on the counter. You came back into the living room and he was still on the phone. 

 

“ _ This could have been a really romantic date or something _ ’ You thought to yourself, sitting back down. You shook the thought out of your head and continued to wait patiently. 

 

“I just received the best news!” Mettaton stood up, clasping his hands together. “The tour list is finally completed! We’ve even managed to get a concert in Egypt! Isn’t that amazing?!” He giggled. “Every concert has sold out!” 

 

“That’s..awesome Mett. I’m really happy.” You stood up as well, rubbing your arm.

 

“You don’t seem excited Kahlua..” He frowned, placing his hands on his hips. 

 

“Of course I am!” You said, putting some cheer in your voice. Mettaton bought it. 

 

“BP is going to get you caught up when you get back. Ah!” He ran his hand through his hair. “Everything I worked so hard to get to is finally paying off….I really can’t believe it.” 

 

“You really deserve it Mettaton. You really do.”  You murmured. He suddenly hugged you. 

 

“Thank you for being a part of this, darling.” He held you for a moment. There was honking coming from outside that caused his to abruptly to pull away and peek out your front window. “That’s my ride! I have to get back to the hotel to tell the others and get them ready!” He started to leave but he paused and turned back towards you. “Wait, what did you want to talk about again?”

 

“Oh..nothing important.” You shrugged, ignoring the pain in your chest. You forced a smile on your face as he left, getting into a black limo and riding off. You felt a wetness on your cheek and wiped it with the back of your hand.

 

It was then you noticed it had stopped raining...


	18. Welcome back, care for some Vodka?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a safe 4th and a wonderful Pride month! :)

 

It was early…

 

Too fuckin’ early.

 

And your lungs hated you but you were determined to learn the dance routine for the upcoming concert in the city. You’ve been working with BP and he hated being awake this early as much as you did. 

 

“Kahlua,” BP said in a stern voice. You looked up from your hunched over position as you were trying to catch your breath. “You’re pushing yourself too hard. You just got back, kid. Take a break.”

 

And that you did. You sat down on the floor, still taking in large gulps of air.  BP was clearly worried about you but you waved him off.

“I’m..fine” You wheezed. “Just out of shape…” You were finally getting some sort of control. BP took a seat next to you, rolling his eyes.

 

“While you’re relearnin’ how to breathe, let's talk about what we’re going to do for the performance.” BP crossed his legs in front of him. You gave him a thumbs up. “So. What do you want to do?”

 

You stared at him for a moment. Mettaton has told you that this was BP’s performance so you thought he had a song already prepared.

 

“What do you mean?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. “Have the other girls picked the songs for you?”

 

“I mean...yeah I suppose.” BP shrugged. You were surprised he didn’t pull out a cigarette at that moment but Mettaton scolds him about it. You leaned back, resting on your elbows.

 

“BP...first of all...what’s your real name?” You asked. He actually looked confused. “Y’know...before Burgerpants.”

 

“Oh..uh…” His face twisted up into a mix of embarrassment and another emotion that you couldn’t figure out. “Felix…” 

 

You smiled a bit. You hated his nickname. After hearing the story behind it, you felt bad. Every time he hears it, he cringes a bit so you know he hates it. You just wanted to make things a bit easier on him. Save him the embarrassment. 

 

“So, Felix, I thought this was  _ your _ performance.” You watched as he kinda perked up at the sound of his own name. His ears stood up and he actually smiled instead of forcing it. “Since it’s your performance, you call the shots. Let me know what song you want to do and we’ll make it happen together.”

 

“But…” He started but you shook your head. 

 

“No buts. You’re in charge okay?” You sat back up, facing him. You pulled out your phone to take notes. “So, what song are we doing?” 

 

For the rest of your practice, the two of you talked about what he wanted to do. He picked the song and how he wanted everything to be. You weren’t going to be singing this time around, which you didn’t mind. Sometimes you liked being in the background, especially when it’s your friend’s time to shine. So for this performance, you’ll be one of the 2 guitarists. You were gonna see if you could get the band together to help out and you were gonna pick his outfit. Felix couldn’t be happier. He looked forward to this.

 

As you parted ways, you decided when you were going to meet up for practice and he thanked you. For the first time since you’ve met him, there was hope in his eyes. He probably saw this as a chance to redeem himself and you were going to help.

 

The moment you got into your room, you collapsed onto your bed. You needed all the rest you could get...

\---

 

Paris had woken you up to welcome you back and to apologize for accusing you of taking the watch. 

 

This was complete outta character.

 

“Tch..look, don’t expect me to say I’m sorry often, kay?” She put her hand on her hips and rolled her eyes. There it is. “Now get up. Mettaton’s throwing a party and he expects us to be there. Be cute or whatever. No black, you fucking emo. Chop Chop. Get a move on.” With that, she left. You stuck your tongue out at her as she left.

 

You got up quickly and showered. While standing in your towel, you were doing everything but getting dressed. 

 

Once you decided to put your phone down, you did your hair and makeup. You put your hair into a bun with bangs. You slipped into a burgundy, long-sleeved dress with a revealing back. The sleeves were made of laces. The dress was a little short but not too short. You threw on some matching heels and grabbed a little clutch purse. When you made your way downstairs, you scrolled through UnderNet, seeing if there was anything interesting happening. Mettaton was trending. Word gets out quick that he was having a party. Several articles mention you and the girls. As you read them, you were amused by the comments about who should win the competition. While you did want to win the competition, you were really here for the experience.

 

It’s damn near a once in a lifetime opportunity to be selected by a celebrity to perform with them across the world.

 

When you finally tore away from your phone, you were greeted with flashing lights from the cameras that were coming from outside. You waved awkwardly towards them and the flashes happen more frequently. Someone grab and pull you away into another room. 

 

“You could damage your eyes that way…” Rae murmured, sitting you down in a chair. You blinked rapidly for a while before the blurriness cleared up. She was wearing a strapless pink dress that came to the floor and hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. She had on gold earrings and a necklace to match. When you tooka breath, you could smell her perfume. It was like a mix of fruit or something. 

 

“Your perfume smells really nice.” You smiled.  Redness began to appear over Rae’s cheeks.

 

“T-thank you!” She giggled. She took a seat next to you. Even though Rae was extremely soft-spoken and shy, she actually enjoyed having conversations with people who want to listen. The two of you talked about where you were from. You learned that she was born in New York but her family moved to Mt Ebott because if felt safer and was a bit quieter. She wasn’t surprised you were from France due to the accent and sometimes you would English pronounce words incorrectly. And to think you were past that phase of your life. When you first came to Mt Ebott, you didn’t know English at all, so along with normal school, you had to take an extra class to be caught up with the other children. You explained to her that it was such a hard language for you despite how long you’ve been speaking it but of course, you were working on it.

 

“No no…” Rae laughed. “It’s kinda adorable, y’know? It just caught me off guard that you literally cannot say squirrel.” It only made her laugh more to see how embarrassed you were.

 

“I can say sq..” You paused, getting tongue-tied immediately. Rae raised an eyebrow, smirking. “When would I ever have to use that word?!” You grumbled, crossing your arms over your chest. As the two of you continued to talk, Paris came in with Felix. She had on a short, emerald dress and Felix wore a simple suit with a black bowtie

 

After a giving, you a rundown of what’s gonna happen tonight, Felix and two other security guards lead the three of you out to the limo.

\--

 

The venue was as gorgeous as usual. There were purple napkins with the letter M stitched in gold. The centerpieces were roses dipped in a glittery, gold coating of paint. The chandeliers were shining like stars. It was nearly blinding. You must admit that Mettaton knew how to decorate.  

 

The guests walked around speaking as if they were old friends. Who knows, they probably were. Paris was mingling. Talking and laughing with strangers with such ease. Usually, it would be something you could do too but you weren’t up for it. You were sitting at a far table sipping a glass of red wine, just watching everyone enjoying themselves. 

 

Except for Rae. 

 

She was nowhere to be found. It didn’t worry you since she tends to disappear due to anxiety reasons. You couldn’t blame her. There’s always  _ a lot  _ of people at these parties. If they weren’t invited, they were people with a lot of money. The tickets for these parties were so expensive that you were baffled. $300 per ticket. You chuckled, unable to imagine yourself being here if you had to pay for one. 

 

‘ _ I could buy so much food with that money.’  _ You thought. You set your wine glass down, looking on as everyone spoke to one another.  Maybe you should go back and speak as well. While it’s draining, being a little social couldn’t hurt. You threw back the rest of your wine before making your way over to a group of women who were thrilled when you came by. After several selfies, they asked you a bunch of questions about your life and was it amazing to work with an idol such as Mettaton. 

 

The moment Mettaton entered the room, the room erupted into cheers and polite clapping. He strutted onto the stage, blowing kisses, waving and posed for pictures. 

 

“HELLO BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES~!” He said into the microphone. You had forgotten for a moment how animated Mettaton was. That’s probably why everyone liked him so much. He was full of energy. Even when he’s being a diva, he was so nice to his fans. When he spoke, people actually wanted to listen. He’s stunningly handsome. He was just...this bright, warm welcoming light.  

 

“Thank you all for joining me and my friends for this wonderful party!” Mettaton was beaming. “I’ll have you know that my dreams of being a star are really coming true! As of today, every ticket to my concerts has been completely sold out!” The room erupted into another round of applause. “I couldn’t have made it this far without any of your help.” He placed his hand over his chest. “Thank you all! Please, enjoy the party! I love you all!” 

 

The lights have dimmed slightly and the music began to play again. People began to crowd the dancefloor. You shimmied your way back to your seat, called over a waitress and ordered a shot of monster vodka because the wine wasn’t doing it for you. 

 

Scanning the room, you found Paris almost instantly, flirting with someone who looked like they could pay off your student loans...twice. You didn’t see Rae and now you were beginning to worry. Once you received your shot, you threw it back and made your way to the bathroom.   

 

There were a bunch of women in the bathroom, fixing their makeup in the mirror but no sight of Rae. When the women noticed you, they squealed excitedly, asking for pictures. You quickly took a few then went back out the door. 

 

Being a vampire had its perks at times. The music here was loud but you could still hear a pin drop so you were hoping you could track her if she made a sound or something. You made your way back through the crowd, looking around, hoping for something out of the ordinary but your efforts proved to be unsuccessful. You did spot a familiar looking skeleton chugging a bottle of ketchup on the upper floor. The group around him was laughing so he must have been cracking jokes. You tried to squeeze through the crowd only to have someone grab your hand and pull you towards them. You clearly didn’t know the person but you thought it was just an eager fan. Your opinion of them changed the moment they began to touch your butt. 

 

“How about you and I escape somewhere. Maybe have a good time, hm?” Their hot breath made you jerk away when they whispered into your ear. You couldn’t even get a good look at them because you were facing the opposite direction of them. You instantly became agitated and twisted your arm out of their grip. You pushed through the crowd, hoping the person wasn’t following you any longer. 

 

You spotted Mettaton in a VIP section. Maybe he’s seen Rae but from the looks of it, he probably hasn’t. He was surrounded by fans, signing his autograph on posters and taking lots of pictures. You didn’t want to interrupt what he had going on. He genuinely looked like he was having the time of his life. You didn’t want to ruin that so you went elsewhere. You walked out of a backdoor that leads outside. It was a good place to look and you could use some air anyway. 

 

You took a long, deep breath once you got outside. It was such a nice night. Not a cloud in the sky and there was a soft, cool breeze. Your eyes darted around after you picked up a familiar scent. 

 

Rae’s perfume.

 

It was faint but it was enough for you to follow it. You were walking down a busy sidewalk. For a while, no one realized who you were but someone did eventually recognize you. You had to politely decline photos and kept it moving. While the scent was getting stronger, it was getting mixed in with other perfume. You were becoming overwhelmed but it didn’t stop you. You took another deep breath, relocating the scent and following it once more.

 

It leads you to an alleyway. You saw two dark figures at the end of it. You hid behind a dumpster.

 

“C’mon sweetheart, don’t be like that. We just want to have some fun.” This guy had one arm against the wall and the other on his hip. You peeked to get a closer look and saw a third person pressed against a corner. 

 

It was Rae. You could tell by the dress. 

 

“We couldn’t get your friend to join us.” That was the voice from earlier! He stumbled a bit. He was blocking your view so you couldn’t tell Rae’s expression. The drinks you had only added on to how angry you were.  

 

“Get the fuck away from her.” You jumped out from behind the dumpster and walked up onto them. You acted on impulse instead of coming up with a normal plan to help her out. It startled them at first but they began to laugh. One of them reached out to grabbed you but you had a death grip around his neck, your hand squeezing tighter and tighter, digging your nails into him. He was unable to break your hold. You turned, lifting him off of the ground and tossing him out of the alley. He struggled to get back onto his feet, clutching his throat. You glared over your shoulder towards the man the was hovering over Rae.

 

“Wanna join him?” You hissed. He bolted past you, picking up his friend and running off. You licked the blood that was on your fingers away, shuddering. You missed that irony taste. You missed it so much that you almost forgot why you were here. When you turned back around, Rae had fear in her eyes. She was shaking.

 

You fucked up. 

 

You slipped up and now she was afraid. You took a step towards her. You figured that you could explain yourself.

 

“No!! Don’t come near me!” Rae yelled. You flinched, backing away slowly.

 

“Rae..I..I’m sorry…” You murmured. You left out of the alley and made your way back towards the party. Rae had the right to be afraid of you. You were a Monster but not like the ones from the underground. One the can easily blend in with Humans. A Monster with the capability to rip someone to shreds or drain them of their blood in just a matter of seconds. The moment you think you made another friend, you screwed it up.

 

“You’re so stupid.” You muttered, wrapping your arms around yourself. You were angry. You were ashamed. 

 

You entered the building where the party was being held and no one took notice. It was like you never left. You sat back down at the table in the corner and ordered several more shots. As they were placed on the table, out of the corner of your eye Rae came back in as if nothing happened. You didn’t bother looking up.

 

You didn’t want to remember this moment.

 

Right now, you didn’t want to remember your own name.

 

One after another, you threw back a shot.


	19. Dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! This is a long ass chapter <3

Clearly, you weren’t having a great couple of days. It’s like you became cursed in an instant. The moment you thought you had a hold on life, it fucks you.

 

With a bat.

 

With spikes.

 

After that party a few nights ago, you decided you were gonna go back home and not show your face until Felix’s performance tonight. Mettaton was against having you leave but when you explained that it was for a small mental break, he allowed it.

 

Only this once, of course.

 

Felix has been coming over to practice the song to get a feel for one of the songs he wanted to pick. When he had a definite song choice, you practiced until your fingers hurt.

 

The poor thing was so nervous. He constantly needed to be reassured that this was okay and that he sounded fine. Felix even called you early this morning, wondering if he needed to come back over for another run through of the song but you told him that he needed to relax and focus on the first two songs he had to go through with Paris and Rae. 

 

To make matters worse, it’s the night of a full moon. You were craving but today was too busy of a day for you to sneak off somewhere. Not only that, but there was no hiding those pearly white fangs of yours. You could easily hide your eyes with contact lenses. You plopped down onto the couch, covering your face with your hands, groaning loudly. 

 

Usually, you would stay hidden for the day but Felix needed you. You were just going to have to lie if anyone asked. You packed a bag with Felix’s outfits and went to change your clothes. You had to make the edgy look believable so you threw on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, combat boots, a spiked choker, and a dark tank top. You did your makeup, grabbed your stuff and headed outside only to run back inside, hissing at the sun.

 

“You devil orb…” You glared outside as the sun was beaming down. You waited til it was hiding behind a few clouds before hopping into your truck to make your way to the resort. You parked in the parking garage to avoid getting a sunburn. You grabbed your stuff and took the elevator upstairs to the floor where Mettaton’s office was. You hesitated to open the door. You were two seconds away from leaving and telling them that you were too sick to participate today but the door swung open and Rae nearly slammed into you. She muttered several apologizes before looking up at you, gasping softly. The two of you stared at each other for a long time. You were the first to look away. You moved aside, letting her walk past to avoid this rather awkward moment. She disappeared down the hallway towards the bathroom.

  
  


When you walked into Mettaton’s office, he was leaning against his desk, humming. Paris was filing her nails on the couch. It was like she was one of those stereotypical rich girls. 

 

“Hello, Darling!” Mettaton grinned. You still couldn’t believe that you were working with him. It’s been a month now. While you were stressed, you were still grateful for the opportunity. 

 

“Good Evenin’ Mettaton.” You took a seat next to Paris. When you glanced over at her, your mind began to wander. 

 

_ ‘Her skin is so perfect and smooth…’  _  You thought.  _ ‘Her neck is wide open...no one would be able to do anything if I get a taste…’  _ You licked your lips. When Paris looked at you, you looked away. You really had to stop thinking like that. Who knows what your next actions would be but you know you didn’t like them.  

 

“Shit uh...do I have time to get my guitar?” You asked, standing up. Mettaton nodded and you were out the door.

 

“But be quick!” He called out. You sped-walked down to the elevator and pressed the button for your floor. The moment the doors closed, you slapped yourself. 

 

“Get it together.” You muttered. You did it again, much harder than the first time. You took a breath and went to your room. You picked up the guitar from its shelf and began to tune it. Once it was good, you went back downstairs to Mettaton’s office. Rae had returned. She glanced up at you then back at her phone. You took your place on the couch next to her.

 

‘ _ I watch too much porn. This looks like the start of a porn scene. Oh, my god.’ _ You plucked at the strings of the guitar, attempting to take your mind elsewhere. 

 

“Alright Darlings!” Mettaton stood up, smiling. 

 

‘ _ Thank God, Save me from myself.’ _ You set the instrument down for a moment.

 

“You girls have done this many time before already that you’re practically pros!” Mettaton sat on his desk. “Today’s a little different. As you know, you’re performing with Burgerpants! Given his backstory, I believe he deserves a chance to...redeem himself I suppose. Plus this is part of his dream I think.” He picked up a clipboard. He went over how tonight was going to go. With Rae going first, then Paris then you.

 

“There’s one more thing,” Mettaton continued. “Like your auditions, you will be judged by Papyrus, myself and a special guest!” He flipped his hair away from his face. “I know you girls will do fantastic tonight. I believe in you. Do you best!” He winked. “Now go, I have to get ready and the three of you have to get to the theater. Rae, BP should already be there waiting by your dressing room.” 

 

As the three of you got up to leave, Mettaton called you back.

 

“How are you feeling, Darling?” The tone in his voice made you nervous. You rubbed your arm, smiling up at him.

 

“Eh, I can’t complain.” You said, glancing away to avoid any sort of eye contact. Mettaton gently grabbed your chin between his thumb and pointer finger, forcing you to look back at him. He frowned. 

 

“Be open with me…” He murmured. “Rae and Paris always come to me about their problems...you can too. ”

 

You pulled away from him, glancing towards the ground then back up at him. “Thank you for the offer.” You smiled once again. “But I’ll be alright.” He didn’t speak another word as you left.  

  
  


The three of you were escorted out to the limo that took you to the Roman Theatre. There were paparazzi snapping pictures and it was like there was a knot in your throat.  You were worried about not appearing in these pictures but you and the girls posed for a few pictures before going inside. You all were sent to separate dressing rooms.  You hung Felix’s outfit up on the rack and sat down in front of the mirror. The frame was covered in lights. It was gorgeous. There were flowers and chocolate on the table. You looked into the mirror and honestly, you looked miserable. Maybe it was just today. Maybe it was the after effect from the party still or...that maybe this is overwhelming and wasn’t what you’re expecting. There have been six concerts so for that you’ve performed with Mettaton and all of them were covers of songs from other artists. It felt like he didn’t want you all to do his songs for fear that you’ll mess them up. You put your face in your hands. 

 

Then again, you were probably just stressed and overthinking this whole thing. 

 

But didn’t you really want this? Did you truly want to a singer or did you want to be an actress and tour the world to do theatre for the rest of your life?

 

“Get it together Kahlua.” You lightly slapped yourself. “Your father didn’t raise you to bitch out when something gets hard.” 

 

Your performance with Felix was last to go so you got to watch Paris and Rae’s performance from the TV in your room.  You may have slipped in a quick nap during Paris’ performance.

 

Before you knew it, there was a rapid knock on the door. You got up to answer it and Felix walked in with his head hung low and his ears were folded back. He was wearing this bright pink suit that hurt to look at because it didn’t go well with his fur color. 

 

“That suit needs to be burned.” You snickered. 

 

“Who the fuck are you telling?” Felix needed you right now, this was no time to be a downer. You sat down on the couch and closed your eyes, giving him some sort of privacy so he could change. You got a text and peeked at your phone. It was Jett and Phoenix letting you know that they were there and setting up on stage now.  

 

Felix was looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of gray skinnies and a regular black top. You bought him a pair of Chucks. It wasn’t anything extravagant but it was better than the uniform you saw him in before. You wanted him to be comfortable while looking good. Felix even put on a choker that you had laying around. You got up and stood next to him.

 

“How do you feel?” You asked, putting your hand on your hips.

 

“Really  _ really _ good,”  Felix said with a small, breathless laugh. 

 

“Good.” You checked your makeup in the mirror and quickly fixed your eyeliner. “Alright, let's go.” You grinned. Felix nodded enthusiastically. You picked up your guitar. Felix led you backstage and even though he’s been in front of this audience already, he was still nervous. He was glancing around and fidgeting with his nails. You bumped him lightly, smiling. 

 

“You got this, okay?” You looked up at him. Hearing that seemed to make him feel a bit better. “Are you trying to impress someone?” You suddenly asked. Felix nearly jumped out of his fur. His face changed through various emotions.

 

“NO! Of course not! Why would I? Pfft.” He waved you off. You smirked, raising an eyebrow. He crossed his arms, looked away.

 

“Suuuure.” You chuckled. You turned your attention back towards the robot on the stage as he spoke to the crowd. Mettaton had on a pink and white suit. He’s one of the few people who could pull it off. 

 

“For our final performance, Burgerpants will be joined on stage with the lovely Kahlua!” The crowd erupted into several cheers. You looked back up at the feline and his expression changed again. His ears flattened against his head and he glanced towards the ground. You knew it was frustration that the only name the world will know him by is Burgerpants. 

 

“Please, everyone! Welcome, Burgerpants and Kahlua!” Mettaton began to walk towards the two of you. Thinking quickly, you pulled Mettaton towards you, whispering into his ear. When you backed away, he quickly nodded and walked back onto the stage, grabbing the mic and clearing his throat 

 

“Excuse me Darlings!” Mettaton smiled as the audience quieted down. “It seems as though I’ve made a mistake. Please welcome  _ Felix _ and Kahlua to the stage!” Mettaton looked towards you and Felix, winking. You walked onto the stage, giving your guitar a final strum and plugging it into a speaker. You looked back towards Felix and he was stuck in place. Mettaton had walked backstage, giving him a friendly push. Felix shook off any last nerves and stepped in front of the mic. He looked back at you, giving you a signal that he was ready. Jax and Phoenix began the song.

  
  


_ She says she's no good with words, but I'm worse _ _   
_ _ Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue _ __   
  


You began playing your guitar.

 

_ Weighed down with words too overdramatic _

_ Tonight it's it can't get much worse _ _   
_ _ Versus no one should ever feel like _

 

Felix was stiff at first but once he got into the groove of things, he loosened up. He danced along the stage with the mic in his hand. 

 

_ I'm two quarters and a heart down _ _   
_ _ And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds _ _   
_ _ These words are all I have so I write them _ _   
_ __ I need them just to get by

  
  


Felix ran his hand over the small tuff of hair on his head, taking a quick breath.

_   
_ _ Dance, dance _ _   
_ _ We're falling apart to halftime _ _   
_ _ Dance, dance _ _   
_ _ And these are the lives you love to lead _ _   
_ _ Dance, this is the way they'd love _ _   
_ __ If they knew how misery loved me

 

You were rocking side to side, headbanging a little but just enough that you no longer had a ponytail. 

_   
_ _ You always fold just before you're found out _ _   
_ _ Drink up it's last call last resort _ _   
_ _ But only the first mistake and I _ _   
_ _ I'm two quarters and a heart down _ _   
_ _ And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds _ _   
_ _ These words are all I have so I write them  _ _   
_ __ So you need them just to get by

 

You noticed a change from the Burgerpants you met at the start of this adventure to the Felix that is making girls swoon and scream when he touched their hand from the stage.  __   
  


 

_ Why don't you show me a little bit of spine _ _   
_ _ You've been saving for his mattress, love _

 

_   
_ _ Dance, dance _ _   
_ _ We're falling apart to halftime _ _   
_ _ Dance, dance _ _   
_ _ And these are the lives you love to lead _ _   
_ _ Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me _ __   
  


Felix came back towards you so the two of you could sing the next few lines together.

 

_ Why don't you show me a little bit of spine _ _   
_ _ You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress) _ _   
_ _ I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me _ __   
  


 

_ Dance, dance _ _   
_ _ We're falling apart to halftime _ _   
_ _ Dance, dance _ _   
_ _ And these are the lives you love to lead _ _   
_ _ Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love) _ _   
_ _ Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love) _ _   
_ _ Dance this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me _ __   
  


_ Dance, dance _ _   
_ _ Dance, dance _ _   
_ _ Dance, dance _ _   
_ __ Dance, dance

 

Once the song ended, the people in the audience were screaming and applauding. Felix was panting slightly. He looked back at you as, looking for some sort of approval. You, Jett and Phoenix began to clap as well.

 

‘You did amazing’ You mouthed to him. He grinned, turning back towards the crowd and bowing.

 

Mettaton returned to the stage clapping. He looked so proud of Felix and something about it just warms your heart. You and the band had stuck backstage into your dressing room until told otherwise. Eventually, the excitement died down. The auditorium that was once filled to the brim with amazing fans had finally emptied and rather quickly too since there was a party to go to afterward. 

 

You decided to head back to the resort. It didn’t feel too safe to snatch someone from the party. There were too many eyes. You needed less suspicious places. Maybe a bar? You could easily get your way with someone.

 

“The ol’ fuck and suck.” You put your face in your hand, groaning. You blamed Sans for the words that just came out of your mouth.  

 

There was a light knock on your door. Just as you looked up, Rae came in and locked the door behind her. She lingered at the door for a moment.

 

“I uh...I owe you an apology.” She whispered nervously, rubbing her arm. She sat next to you, folding her hands in her lap. “I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did at the party. I’m so grateful that you saved me. I…” She fidgeted with her nails as she spoke.  

 

“There’s no need for an apology.” You rubbed the back of your neck.

 

“It is!” You were taken aback by the sudden change of tone. You looked at her and there were tears in her eyes. “I know what it’s like to be shunned away by someone you considered a friend. I just...I was scared.” She looked down into her lap, gripping the edge of her dress. “I always had this thought that Vampires were vile, evil creatures because of the stories that were told and because....” Rae quickly wiped her eyes, shaking her head. You didn’t force her to continue if she didn’t want to.  

 

“I’m sorry..” You murmured, glancing down to the floor. Your father always told you about the ‘bad’ vampires. The ones that want to rule the world by slaughtering anyone that got in the way of their plans. 

 

“Your mom is Amira, right?” Rae asked, smiling sadly. You nodded. 

 

“I did a bit of research about her. They were an amazing duo, yknow? Your parents I mean. They helped so many families during the war, including mine.” She took your hand, squeezing it. “They hid my grandparents from people that wanted them dead.” She wiped her eyes again, smudging her makeup a bit. “Do you understand what I’m telling you?” 

  
  


“You’re...a werewolf..” You whispered as if someone else could hear the conversation. Rae giggled, amused by the bewildered expression on your face. She gently closed your mouth before your jaw could possibly drop to the floor.

 

“I know what it’s like to be rejected…” She pulled you towards her, hugging you tightly. You returned in. “I was shaken, to say the least but I know you won’t hurt me.” When she pulled away, her eyes had turned to a bright gold. “Let's stick together, okay?” She winked, standing up. 

 

“Of course.” You grinned, standing up as well. She hugged you again, sighing contently. 

 

“You’re the first vampire I’ve actually met, y’know.” Rae murmured. She slowly walked towards the door. “Your fangs are a lot sharper than I thought they would be.” She giggled. “We’ll talk again later, okay? I have to get home before 12...you know..moons to howl at...wolf forms to hide.” She opened the door. 

 

“Stay safe.” You called after her. She looked back, nodding. 

 

“You too, Kahlua.” She smiled, closing the door behind her. You listened as her footsteps disappeared down the hallway. You released a long breath. It’s like a weight has been lifted off of your shoulders. 

  
At least you told  _ someone _ .


	20. The Pinkie Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter that doesnt make sense now will make sense later  
> or will it?
> 
> hope you enjoy! <3  
> see ya later

In preparation of the next concert, Mettaton sent everyone home for the week to pack or go shopping. He gave each of you $500 to spend. He also wanted the three of you to spend time with the family before leaving. 

 

Rae and Paris left almost immediately. You didn’t return to your house since it was just you. It was pretty lonely now that you adjusted to being around Mettaton and the girls. So instead, you stayed at the hotel and went to Roxy’s to earn a little extra cash for the trip.

 

You pulled your laptop onto your lap, slipping your earbuds into your ears. You decided that you were going to order your clothes online. You figured it would be easier. It’ll save you the stress of encountering fans of Mettaton. You looked through dozens of dresses, trying to lean away from just black ones. Pants and shirts too! 

 

You became distracted every once and awhile, making playlists you thought would best fit for everyone. You went through all of your friends, including MTT, Paris, Rae, and Sans. As you finally decided to finish up your shopping, you spotted something. A playlist titled  _ ‘Pop’s Favorites’.  _ You clicked on it, scanning through the songs. The small description said: “ _ Each song has an adventure.”  _ You made this playlist ages ago. As the first song started, you remembered where you first heard it. Your father introduced you to a candy store back in France that sold the best handmade chocolates you could ever get your hands on. 

 

Many of the songs were throwbacks to the 80s and the 90s. Some were in French. Some weren’t yet you loved every single song on this list. After a while you decided to lie down, drifting off to sleep while the music is still playing.

\--

 

‘ _ Thud thump’ _

 

You were taken out of your sleep by the distant sound. You groggily sat up, listening and waiting for a reaction or something that should follow the sound but it never same. You pulled the earbuds out of your ears and slowly stood up, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hands. When you left your room, there was no one around. No panic or anything so you started to assume that someone dropped a piece of equipment. You desperately wanted to stick with that but something didn’t sit right with you. 

 

Instead of returning to your bed, you found yourself on the elevator, pressing the button to the top floor. You leaned back against the cool, metal walls as you waited for the doors to reopen. When they did, your were greeted by bright lights. If you weren’t so sleepy, you’d probably think they were pretty but they were damn near blinding. You stepped off of the elevator, squinting as you walked down the hallway. 

 

“Mett..” You grumbled, lazily knocking on his door. You yawned waiting for a response but, like earlier, it didn’t come. You knew it wasn’t late enough for him to be asleep but you also knew that he didn’t leave the building. You knocked harder and the door creaked open 

 

You were awake now.

 

You immediately became defensive. Your razor sharp claws were drawn as you made your way into the dark room. 

 

“Mettaton?” You called out, frantically glancing around the dark room. You spotted a figure sprawled out across the floor. You swallowed hard, fearing the worst. You flipped on the light switch. Your suspicions were confirmed.  

 

You rushed to Mettaton’s side, rolling him over. What happened? Did someone hurt him?? From what you saw, he was in perfect condition. No injuries, scratches or dents. So why did he fall? You didn’t know if you had time to call for help. 

 

Through Mettaton’s hair, you saw a small, blinking red light. You brushed his hair out of the way to get a better look before remembering a conversation you had with him earlier.

 

“ _ I can only use this body for so long before I have to go recharge.”  _

 

You stepped over him, putting your hands under his armpits and dragging him towards his charger that was plugged into the wall. Despite having enhanced strength, he was still pretty heavy. You still managed to get him to the other side of the room. You stumbled, dropping to the floor. You were clearly out of shape and absolutely winded but you couldn't stop now. You sat him up against the wall. You grabbed the charger and pushed Mettaton’s hair away again. You pressed the blinking red button. His right eye opened, changing into an outlet. You cringed. Why’d it have to go through his eye??

 

As gently as you could, you pushed it through and anxiously waited.

 

“C’mon Mett..” You murmured, holding his face. After a moment, Mettaton’s other eye opened.

 

“Kahlua…?” His voice was staticy at first but he cleared it. You took a loooong sigh of relief as slowly started to pull himself together. “Ah, my hero!” You wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tightly. You felt the tears forming but you weren’t going to let them fall. “Kahlua, I’m so sorry for scaring you.” When you pulled away, he had a frown fixed on his face. You took another breath.

 

“What happened?” You raised an eyebrow.

 

“I had interviews back to back today and I didn’t have enough to charge.” He sighed. “I thought I had enough time to make it back here and get plugged up. We see how well that went.” He chuckled.

 

You sat in silence for a moment. Not only were you still worried but you were too tired to scold him.

 

“Darling.” You looked back down at the robot. A large grin was spreading across his face. “If you wanted to jump this body so badly, you could have just asked~” 

 

What did he me--OH STARS YOU WERE STRADDLING HIM. You didn’t notice earlier but now you did now. You quickly stood up but tripped over his legs, tumbling back to the floor. You quickly muttering apologizes as you got back up and sat on his bed. 

 

You bounced a little while you were sitting there. Mettaton’s bed was covered in pink and purple pillows. His top blanket was made of really soft faux fur that you couldn’t stop rubbing your hands over. You glanced over at Mett every once and awhile, reassuring yourself that he was okay.  You could see the small blinking light that was once red now a slow blinking yellow. 

 

“Kahlua, I have a question for you.” 

 

“Shoot.” You began rubbing your eyes.

 

“How’d you know I needed help?” He leaned his head against the wall. His visible neon pink eye watching you. You shrugged.

 

Despite the many chances you had to tell him, you refused. You figured waiting would be so much simpler.

 

“I came to ask you a question but I couldn’t find you anywhere else.” You rested your head on your hand, yawning for the millionth time. “I saw you on the ground and here we are.” 

 

“Heh, I really need to schedule an appointment with Alphy so she can give me an upgrade before we leave.” He crossed his legs over the other and sighed. “I can’t work like this.”

 

There was another long pause. You began to fiddle with the blanket again. Stars! It was so fucking soft. You threw your face into it and squealed. You heard Mettaton snickering.

 

“What was your question?” Mettaton asked. You sat back up. Your question? Oh right. You waved your hand. 

 

“I forgot. It’ll come back to me eventually.” You hummed. Mettaton closed his eye. There was a small frown on his face. You brushed it off and stood up.

 

“I should go. You probably want to get some rest.” You made your way to the door.

 

“Wait.” 

 

You paused at the door, glancing over your shoulder.

 

“Do you trust me, Kahlua?” Mettaton asked, standing up. He pulled the charger from his eye socket and made his way over to you. 

 

“Yes, why do you ask?” You turned around, scrunching up your eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Do you really trust me?” He put his hand on his hip. 

 

“Yes, Mett.” You crossed your arms over your chest. You were becoming a little annoyed. 

 

“So you’re well aware you’re a horrible liar, hm?” Mettaton smirked. You were caught off guard. You stared at the Monster Idol for a long time, trying to figure out something to say but nothing came. You groaned softly, rubbing the back of your head. “Darling what is it?”

 

“I..can’t Mett.” You smiled sadly. “Not now, anyway.”

 

“Then when?” Mettaton frowned. You did feel bad about all of this. You should just come out and say it. Just tell him the big ole secret that’s causing you so much grief but no. Not here. The timing wasn’t right. 

 

“Soon.” You turned. You really needed to stop doing this.

 

“I care about you.” Mettaton stopped you once again, you closed your eyes. “The three of you are very important to me and even though I’m only picking one of you by the end of all of this, I need you to know that I care.” He placed his hand on your shoulder. “That’s the truth.”

 

“I know…” You whispered. This was becoming harder for you. You took a short breath before turning back towards him. Mettaton stood there, holding up his pinkie. 

 

“From what I’ve seen, you’re not one to break a pinkie promise.” He chuckled. “So promise me right now, that when you’re ready, you will talk to me. No matter what I’m doing, okay?” You ran his words through your head many times before smiling.

 

“Only if you promise me that you won’t run away. Promise me no matter what, whatever I tell you stays between us.” When Mettaton nodded, you wrapped your pinkie around his, sealing it with a light kiss. He did the same. “Go charge completely before you die on me again.” You opened the door and made your way down the hall to the elevator.

 

“Of course, of course.” He laughed. “Hey wait!” He called, you quickly caught the elevator door before it closed. “Why are you still here?” 

 

“Gets a little lonely back at my place.” You released the door as Mettaton gasped softly. “See ya later.” You smiled as the elevator closed.

 


End file.
